Space and Time Cannot Divide
by Twilit Smash Nova
Summary: The ominous shadow creeping across the Stadium floor marks the onset of a chaotic time for the home world of the Smash Brothers' Tournament. Will our greatly diverse heroes become each others' unshakable allies... or most volatile nemeses? An adaption of the Subspace Emissary. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Shadow Dragon.
1. The Smash Brothers' Tournament

**This chapter was edited on 26/1/13.**

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a novelisation of the Subspace Emissary, however it will introduce a few original scenarios featuring minor OCs making cameos; this is not purely a rewrite of the plotline of SSE ;)**

**FYI this is my first fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Smash Brothers' Tournament**

* * *

**~*Morning of the First Day*~**

* * *

"Arriving from the famous Mushroom Kingdom," the loudspeaker boomed into the Smash Brothers' Stadium, "our first competitor often drops his plumber gig to stop the forces of evil. Known for his heroic acts and distinguishing appearance, it's Mario!"

The trophified form of Mario fell from the sky and into the Stadium. In a bright flash of light it re-animated and the crowd went wild as Mario displayed some of his fighting moves.

"Hailing from Dreamland on the planet Pop Star, this pink, round fellow is notable for his unique abilities and his undeniable charm. Competitor two, up against Mario, it's Kirby!"

Kirby's silver figure dropped into the arena in the same manner as Mario's. Kirby began jumping up and down and pulling off a few adorable moves, to the audience's delight.

Peach and Zelda watched from their raised platform. As the usual judges, announcers and organisers of the Smash Brothers Tournament they had probably the best view of the arena. They were there to ensure that the Tournament was fair and running smoothly.

Every year the Smash Brothers' Tournament was held in the Stadium, and it attracted multitudes of spectators from all over the world. A cast of colourful characters was always present somewhere in the grandstands, waiting for the ripest moment to cry out and uplift the already excited atmosphere of the Stadium. The previous year a Toad marching band had performed to amplify the competitors' fighting spirits. The year before that a group of Angel Land denizens had begun a Mexican wave. Three years prior a party of different Hyrulean races had started throwing confetti and a variety of decorations into the air towards the end of the Tournament.

The two judges always looked forward to the surprises the Tournament brought each year. It was nearly impossible to predict what the fans would come up with next, and it was rather fortunate that there were rarely any real problems up in the podiums or down in the competitors' dormitories.

"Alright," Peach said into the loudspeaker. "We're almost ready to begin our first fight in this year's Smash Brothers' Tournament!" The crowd cheered in anticipation.

"Could the first competitors for today please ready themselves in the arena," Zelda said as she took over the loudspeaker, "and could the other competitors fighting today make your way to the benches on the edges of the arena."

The spectators screamed with excitement as the competitors emerged from their rooms built into the Stadium, beneath the grandstands. There would be two more matches today. Pit, Luigi and Donkey Kong came out of the hallway and sat on the benches in the arena. The big gorilla beat his chest and hooted. Luigi recoiled slightly.

_Where's Link? _Zelda thought. He was meant to be in the Tournament today, but he hadn't arrived at the Smash Brothers' Stadium. _He's probably late. I shouldn't be too surprised. _Zelda knew that Link was sometimes held up by the inescapable urge to help someone in need during his travels. Maybe a child had lost a favourite toy, or a wandering knight was being overpowered by wild monsters. Whatever the situation, he was always willing to help.

"We're ready to begin!" Peach cried. "Mario and Kirby, take your starting positions!"

The audience became louder until there was quite a din. The two competitors made their way to the opposite sides of the arena. A group of Toads at each end encouraged Mario and Kirby for their fight.

"Go get 'im, Mario!" cried one of the Toads.

"Yeah. Show Kirby what you've got!" exclaimed another.

"C'mon Kirby! You can do it!"

"Use that suction power!"

"Now we'll wait for the signal to start!" announced Peach. The crowd hushed significantly.

Zelda gathered up a pinch of magic in her hand, then shot it up into the air several metres. It exploded like a miniature firework.

The spectators began their ruckus again as Kirby and Mario leaped into action. They charged at each other at a breakneck speed and almost met in the centre of the arena. Before they collided, Mario made his first move, jumping high in the air to deliver a kick in Kirby's direction. However, Kirby countered this attack with the same move. They smashed into each other in mid-air and got propelled backwards by the force.

Both of them jumped right back up. Kirby began a series of quick punches and kicks. Even with his stubby features, he could still deliver quite a blow. At this point, Mario could only block these attacks. Then Kirby finally managed to hit Mario and sent him flying back.

The Stadium erupted into applause and shouts.

Mario picked himself up off the ground and sent a shot of magic at Kirby. Kirby was still getting his breath back and was not ready for this attack. The fireball blasted into him, knocking him a few metres back. As soon as he recovered Mario was already sending another one at him. Kirby swallowed this second sphere of energy and shot it back at the plumber. Mario was caught off guard and got hit by his own magic.

After the two had gotten back on their feet, the fight that followed was not much more than a blur of movement and magic, with Mario and Kirby trying to be the first to knock the other out into their trophy form and win the match. It ended all too soon for the audience- or so it seemed- for the excitement of the match was skyward. Eventually, Mario landed a match-ending blow that sent Kirby flying straight up many tens of metres. He converted to his trophy form in mid-air, and came crashing down to the ground with a metallic _clang_. The crowd silenced for a moment.

True to the customs of the Tournament, Mario touched the golden base of Kirby's form and the puffball re-animated. Kirby applauded along with the spectators as Mario raised his fist into the air in triumph.

"We have a winner!" Peach announced, just able to be heard over the roar of the crowd. She giggled gleefully to herself. The two fighters shook hands in a display of good sportsmanship. After a few moments the crowd quieted down.

"Mario is one victory closer to winning the Smash Brothers' Tournament!" continued Peach. "However, we must remember this starts off as a double round-robin tournament, so things could take a turn!"

And things suddenly did take a turn for the worse.

An ominous shadow began creeping its way across the Stadium, and by instinct everyone looked up. Kirby gaped, recognising the foreboding figure. The battleship _Halberd _was making its way through the sky above, and from it an eerie stream of purple fog spilled forth from the bottom.

The crowd grew unsettled as the two judges jumped from their platform and into the arena where the competitors were already standing in a loose bunch, cautious as to what was happening.

The violet fog settled onto the floor of the arena. The group stepped back, wary of what would happen next. The fog was not still for long. It soon divided into smaller masses, and slowly but surely taking the forms of many creatures. Before long, the competitors and the judges were face to face with a mob of malicious-looking puppet monsters, which slowly began moving towards them.

"What are those?" said Pit as he readied his bow.

"I have no idea," replied Mario.

"But they're definitely not friendly," added Zelda.

They retreated back for a moment, before Donkey Kong, Mario and Kirby began fighting them off. Pit shot a few arrows from his bow while Zelda sent shots of magic to fend the mob off. Luigi met up with Peach and began leading her away from the threat, as she was presumably quite defenceless at the moment.

Following the fog, a robotic, green-cloaked figure descended into the Stadium. It dropped a giant metal mechanism into the arena with a _crash _in the midst of the monstrous puppets. A ROB stood attached to either side of the cylindrical mass. The metallic object soon opened up to reveal a timer that began counting down from three minutes.

The crowd quickly began to panic and evacuate the Smash Brothers' Stadium. The mysterious figure nodded to the ROBs attached to the mechanism, before moving back towards the _Halberd._

Suddenly realising the gismo, the group hastened their battle against the puppets. In no time, the enemies were shattered back into their single fog form and the purple gas seemed to retreat into thin air.

Pit and Mario advanced on the ROBs to try and detach them from the thing that was apparently some sort of bomb about to go off. Mario pounded them with his fists and pulled as hard as he could, while Pit snapped his bow into two blades to saw them off. But no matter what they both did, the ROBs were firmly attached and unable to be destroyed. The timer had counted down about a minute and a half. Half way there. By now most of the audience had vanished.

There was a loud _thud _from behind Peach and Luigi and they turned around, as well as Mario, Kirby and Zelda. Wario had appeared and was holding a very large machine, which the others assumed was a cannon or a gun.

"HAHA!" shouted Wario. "Hello, Princess." He pointed his machine at the princess and it began to hum and glow, charging with a sinister power. Luigi yelped, but despite himself stepped in front of Peach in defence.

"Princess Peach!" Mario and Zelda both exclaimed at once. Mario dashed at full speed toward Peach. However, he was not swift enough. He skidded to a stop as Wario's gun blasted a nasty black arrow-shaped beam at Peach. Luigi couldn't help but duck by instinct. The arrow flew past his head and slammed into Peach. In a bright flash of light, she was trophified, laying many metres away.

Wario cackled evilly. Mario, fuming, attempted to tackle Wario and his weapon. However, Wario managed to swipe him away with his heavy gun. They could all hear Mario shriek as he flew up into the clouds and out of sight.

"Oh, no!" Pit exclaimed, and was in pursuit of Mario in a split second.

Donkey Kong suddenly let out a series of panicked cries. Everyone turned their attention to him. He pointed at the timer. Ten seconds were left.

"Agh!" cried Luigi. "What now?"

"We have to get away from that thing," said Zelda.

Wario dashed to pick up the trophified Peach, laughed at his victory, and summoned his hovering cart, the Cargo.

"See you later!" he taunted as he boarded the vehicle. Then he zipped away and out of the Stadium.

_Three…two…one…_

The bomb let out an earth-shattering rumble and a black hole began growing from within it. Its size increased rapidly and pulled in everything surrounding it.

Hurriedly, Kirby summoned a Warp Star. He quickly signalled to Zelda, Luigi and Donkey Kong to hop onto it with him. They were only just able to hold on as the Warp Star flew away from the black hole at top speed.

Looking back at the Stadium, they were all shocked to find it had been fully engulfed by the dark matter that was still growing. Donkey Kong cried out in panic as dread shot through him. This sudden reaction to the situation caused him to lose his grip of Kirby's Warp Star and he plummeted into the forest below.

"Oh no!" Luigi shrieked. "Kirby, catch him!"

However Kirby didn't turn back, but slowed the Warp Star slightly.

"No, we can't," said Zelda, as if she had read Kirby's mind. "That thing behind us will catch up to us, and who knows what will happen. We just have to hope he's okay." She felt terribly guilty saying this, but it was the truth. "We'll come back for him later, if we can."

Kirby nodded in agreement. They all looked back at the black hole. It seemed to have slowed its growth or stopped completely, but for all they knew, it could start growing again. Luigi cast one last sad glance in Donkey Kong's direction before the Warp Star sped off again.

* * *

**Any inconsistencies (I'll bet you're thinking "What on earth is Pit doing ****_there_****?") with The Subspace Emissary are intentional and will most likely be explained later on. Although I originally started writing this ****_before_**** I got Brawl (I had only watched the cutscenes)... :S**

**So how was that? Feedback- positive or negative- is appreciated, but please don't flame too much.**


	2. An Encounter and A Cloud Fall

**Author's Note: Just to repeat, t'is like I said, there will be characters shuffled around in this story. Just a forewarning, read on to understand :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: An Encounter and a Cloud Fall**

* * *

**~*Morning of the First Day*~**

* * *

"Come on, Yoshi. Can we leave now?" Link nudged awake the sleeping green creature, who had curled up on top of a tree stump the night before. Yoshi hadn't woken up this morning, so Link had assumed he was exhausted, or just loved resting.

Yoshi blinked open his eyes sleepily and yawned. He looked up at Link as if to say: "Do we have to go _now_?"

Link smiled to himself. "You like sleeping more than I do, don't you?"

Yoshi stretched and yawned. Link went to retrieve one of Yoshi's fruits from the sack they had brought with them and handed it to him. "We _both_ slept in late. You're going to have to eat while we walk." Link had woken up later than he would have preferred, and if they didn't get moving soon, they would both be late for the Smash Brothers' Tournament. And Link was scheduled to fight later that day.

Link grabbed his equipment and supplies while Yoshi picked up his fruit sack and slung it over his shoulder. They started to the Smash Brothers' Stadium.

The two green friends had met in the forest they were currently in, two days ago. Yoshi had been milling about gathering a food supply and Link had happened to pass him.

*.*.*.*.*

"Hello," Link said. He stopped and watched in amusement as Yoshi skittered about, climbing up trees and crashing back down, looking behind and in logs and bushes and generally appearing as if he was searching for something.

Yoshi eventually noticed Link and yapped in surprise, but afterwards waved in greeting, and got straight back to foraging. However, he was being quite unsuccessful.

"Uh…" Link began. "Do you need help?"

Yoshi didn't look up, but he was obviously getting more frustrated over time. Link walked over to him.

"Hey!"

The green creature took notice and stopped to listen for a moment.

"What are you looking for?"

Yoshi dug his hand into the sack he had been carrying and pulled out a bizarre pink fruit. He handed it to Link and immediately began searching again.

"Fruit?" Link asked. "Is it food?" Yoshi nodded without turning back.

Link observed the fruit. It was shiny and spherical in shape. Two massive emerald leaves sprouted from its stem at the top. It was generally a light pink colour, but when he held it at a certain angle in the light it appeared orange around the edges. A pretty interesting looking fruit, actually.

Link started to look for the fruit as well. He looked up a few trees, but there were none. He couldn't find any under the rocks or in the logs.

He began walking further into the scrub when he tripped.

"Ow!" He glanced at what he had caught his foot on. It was a rather oddly-coloured root, but some unusually bright leaves nearby caught his attention. Link got to his knees and took a closer look at the leaves. They appeared to be coming out of the ground.

He pulled hard on the small part of a stem that was poking out of the forest floor. Eventually, it came loose and Link fell over backwards.

"Oof." He held up what he had found. It was one of Yoshi's pink fruits.

Link headed back to Yoshi.

"Is this what you're looking for?" asked Link as he spotted Yoshi. "Oh!"

Yoshi had wedged himself between some rocks and was struggling to free himself. Link could hear Yoshi's annoyed yaps.

"Whoa, stop squirming for a minute," said Link. Yoshi was kicking his legs quite furiously. Link attempted to pull out one of the rocks, but it was in a difficult position.

So he resorted to pulling Yoshi out by the feet.

"I'm going to pull you by your legs. Be careful." He tried that too, but Yoshi didn't seem to move much.

By now, the little green creature was getting restless again and was starting to panic.

He let out a high-pitched yelp.

Link sat on the ground for a minute. "Hey, are you sure you can't shove those rocks a little with your hands?"

Yoshi silenced and the rocks parted a slight bit.

"That's good," said Link. He pulled Yoshi's feet again. This time, Yoshi slid out more. "Almost there…"

Yoshi popped out of the nook and they both tumbled back with a _thump_.

Yoshi landed on top of Link and they were both quite dazed, lying on the forest floor.

"Ugh," mumbled Link as he sat up and rubbed his head. Yoshi jabbered, then got off Link and sat next to him for a minute, before spotting the pink fruit and leaping up excitedly. He began jigging around the small clearing and squawking happily.

"Um, you're welcome?" Link got back on his feet.

He waited while Yoshi eventually calmed down.

"I found that fruit under the ground," said Link, "so I think you were looking in the wrong places before."

Yoshi gave him a sheepish look, before nodding and hurrying to uproot more of the fruits.

Not far off, Link spotted the distinguishable emerald leaves poking out of the soil and showed them to Yoshi. "They look like this," he said as he pulled the fruit up.

Yoshi nodded his head vigorously and they both began searching the ground for the massive leaves.

After a few hours they had gathered several of Yoshi's fruits, and the emerald-skinned creature was quite proud of himself. Link sat down on a log and peered into Yoshi's filled fruit sack. Together they had found about fifteen of the plump, pink things.

"Did we find enough of these?" asked Link.

Yoshi turned from strutting around the clearing and nodded happily. The green animal jabbered in a thankful tone.

Link had to guess what he meant. "You're welcome."

He suddenly remembered the Smash Brothers' Tournament he was supposed to be participating in as a competitor in two days' time. He glanced at the sun's position in the sky. _By Din, is it really that late? _he thought to himself. He should have been going now. Or preferably a while ago.

Link stood up. "I need to leave now. Take care of yourself out here," was what he would have said, but he thought the better of it.

"What's your name?" Link asked. He had surprised himself at how long they had hung around together and neither had asked the other who they were.

Link was expecting some unintelligible gibberish as a reply, but the creature said, "Yoshi!"

"Oh!" He couldn't help but express his surprise out loud. "I'm Link." He walked over to Yoshi and held out is hand in greeting.

Yoshi, not quite familiar with human habits, gave him a puzzled look for a moment. Then his brain suddenly clicked and he shook Link's hand rather vigorously.

_Wow, this guy's excited, _Link thought, laughing silently to himself.

Yoshi eventually stopped.

"Are you headed anywhere?" Link continued.

Yoshi jabbered very quickly.

"I don't understand."

Yoshi thought for a moment. He held up two fingers and he started punching and kicking the air as if fighting an invisible foe.

Link took a step back, not wanting to get hit by the rather excitable creature.

"Two words," began Link.

Yoshi nodded.

"Fight? Battle?" he guessed.

Yoshi nodded again and performed another move. He was posing, pretending to show off his 'muscles' in some different positions.

"Uh…"

Yoshi was clearly having fun and played actor as Link pondered over what he meant. He glanced at the sun again.

And he found the answer.

"The Smash Brothers' Tournament!" he burst. "Are you competing?"

Yoshi nodded in reply.

"Me too."

There was a silence as Yoshi stood daydreaming and Link stared at the sky.

"Do you want to come with me to the Stadium?"

Yoshi began yapping happily and rushed to pick up his fruit sack. He threw it onto his shoulder and trotted up to Link.

Link laughed. "You want to leave already? Okay."

*.*.*.*.*

Link and Yoshi walked through the forest, Yoshi trotting slightly in front. Link took in the scenery. He liked forests. They had a serene atmosphere to them, and he loved how the trees rose above his head like a castle's turrets, making him feel diminutive.

The Smash Brothers' Stadium was now in view on the horizon atop a hill, in the middle of a gigantic natural clearing. Link and Yoshi stopped next to each other to observe the Stadium, the home of the Tournament that everybody looked forward to each year.

Then they saw a figure above the Stadium. It didn't look big from their position, but they could only guess it was a large airship of some sort. It was however indistinguishable from this distance.

Yoshi yapped nervously to Link. By now both of them had begun to understand each other without proper words, with Yoshi's constant stream of gibberish and Link's tendency to stay silent.

"You're right," muttered Link, suspicious. "There's something fishy about it."

Then a small speck dropped from the airship and seemed to land in the Stadium.

"What was that…"

The pair began making their way to the Stadium at a quicker pace, Link leading. They both kept their eyes on the sky above the colossus, wary of what might happen next. The airship hovered above.

After about three minutes, the earth beneath them rumbled softly.

They stopped dead in their tracks. A black sphere began to enclose the Stadium, and grew at a lightning pace.

"Oh, no," said Link. "That's got to be bad news."

He took a few steps back. He thought he saw a golden pinprick of light shoot from the Stadium, ahead of the darkness that hadn't stopped growing. The airship had also started moving away, slowly ascending while doing so.

Then he turned and ran.

"Yoshi, get away!"

The green creature followed suit, going as fast as he could while managing not to drop his fruit sack.

After a short while, Link glanced back at the now engulfed Smash Brothers' Stadium. But the building wasn't even visible anymore, as well as the environment in its nearest vicinity of a few hundred metres.

Both of them stopped running. The sphere of darkness had ceased growing and the ominous airship was making its way through the air, a few degrees from where they stood.

"We should follow it, Yoshi," said Link. "I don't think there will be a Tournament anytime soon."

Yoshi nodded in agreement. Determination filled them as they began to the airship.

*.*.*.*.*

"Mario?" Pit called. "Mario! Where are you?"

He trudged among the clouds, looking for the lost plumber. He had guessed Mario had landed on one of the clouds up in the sky and had been looking for about fifteen minutes.

_What am I thinking, he's probably been trophified, _thought Pit.

Pit lifted off on his angelic wings and flew, skimming across the surface of the clouds, looking for any sign of Mario.

Then a flash of light ahead of him flew into his eyes and he almost tumbled. He stepped back onto the clouds, and saw a silver figure partly sunken into the fluff. He assumed the sunlight had reflected off its shining surface.

Pit walked towards it.

"Mario!"

He dashed over to the trophified Mario, knelt down and touched the golden base at Mario's feet. In an instant and a burst of light, Mario was back.

The plumber sat up and shook his head, dazed and wondering where he was. He suddenly remembered the incident at the Smash Brothers' Stadium.

"Peach!" he cried and shot to his feet, only to clutch his forehead. It throbbed painfully.

"Are you alright?" Pit asked gently.

Mario nodded slowly in reply. He thought for a moment. Peach had been kidnapped by Wario and the stars knew who else. He had seen a large airship hovering above the Stadium. And his head hurt. Normally, this wouldn't be a concern for the average person, but Mario knew that only a blow from an enemy would hurt once he was back from a trophy form. In this world, friendly competition, like the Tournament, was relatively painless.

_So they must be up to no good, _he concluded.

"Are you fine to move?" Pit asked.

"Yep," said Mario. His head was gradually hurting less. He could move about.

"We need to find the others."

"Okay."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"How do we- or rather, I- get down from here?" said Mario. He stared over the edge of the cloud at the ground below. Mario was well and truly used to heights, but getting down safely was usually a problem.

Especially from the _sky_.

Before Pit could reply, a rumble sounded from behind them. The pair turned to find the dark airship from earlier lurking in the sky, slowly making its way overhead.

Pit and Mario could see now that it had a purple tinge to the silver and almost black metal of its exterior. On the front was a structure that looked like a menacing mask. Neither of them had seen this airship before, but Mario recalled that Kirby might have…

It flew past them. As it passed right above their heads, purple fog dropped from a compartment at the base of the aircraft.

And landed around Mario and Pit.

The two glanced once more at the ship, and then returned their attention to the fog.

"It's the same fog from before, isn't it?" murmured Pit to Mario.

Mario readied himself while Pit got out his bow, then they stood back to back

As they anticipated, the fog took the form of the intimidating puppet monsters. There was something chilling about their appearance, as they moved like ReDead monsters. They were more frightening than a real threat to their safety. Or that's what the two fighters assumed. Who knew what would happen if they got too close?

They weren't going to find out now.

Pit let loose some arrows and Mario engaged in close combat with the monsters. They managed to hold them off for a while, however they were gradually being surrounded, and the monsters' physical capabilities seemed to be increasing.

"Watch out!" cried Mario to Pit as he charged up some of his fiery magic. Pit jumped back to give Mario a clear shot at the enemies. The plumber burst into magical flame before sending it flying at the surrounding monsters.

The blast knocked out about half of the monsters.

Pit took this opportunity to let out his own power. He focused on gathering light into his bow. Once it glowed, he quickly snapped it and expertly sliced and pin wheeled them through the air, letting out beams of energy and knocking out the remaining foes.

The puppets once again united in fog, and retreated back up to the airship.

Mario and Pit stood, watching the airship and catching their breath.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Pit joked.

Mario didn't seem to be in the mood. "We must follow them," he said, pointing to the ship that was beginning to move away.

Pit was silent for a moment, and then said, "Yeah." He clicked his blades into place again as the bow.

A wind blew across the sky, and Pit could tell what it would soon bring.

"We can't follow it from up here," he said. "I can feel it will rain soon, and the clouds would part. Whichever comes first."

"What can I do?" Mario asked.

Pit was thoughtful. "Well, you can't ride the clouds down to the ground. They don't like to be told what to do."

_Oh, that would have been fun… and somewhat nostalgic, _thought Mario to himself.

"And you can't fly."

"But you can," suggested Mario.

They were thinking the same thing.

"Uh, I'm not that strong," muttered Pit.

"I know you're just saying that, Pit."

"I can't fly for very long, it's not much different to walking or running."

"Then we can go quickly," said Mario. "If we're a bit off the ground it won't be too much of a problem for me."

Pit took a breath. "So how will this work? Do you want to grab on to my feet?"

"I'm fine with anything you want. Whatever you want to do; I'm not scared of heights."

Pit and Mario walked to the edge of the cloud and looked down.

Mario thought for a bit. "How about this: you fly and I run at the same speed. We go across the cloud for a while, then as we approach the end I jump to grab your feet and we get down from here?"

Pit went over this in his head. "Okay," he said slowly.

They both moved about twenty metres back, then Pit launched himself into the air and Mario began to run. The two moved at the same speed. Pit tried not to lose his nerve and speculate what might happen if he screwed up.

They both crossed the edge of the cloud. Pit prepared himself as Mario jumped high to catch him. As Pit registered the weight he had to carry, he sank down a few metres before leveling himself and descending steadily.

However they were only two thirds of the way before Pit began to tire.

"Argh!" he cried as he tried not to lose Mario.

"Pit!" Mario called. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" he replied through gritted teeth.

"You're not, are you? I'll let go in a second."

"No, you'll hurt yourself!" Pit beat his wings furiously.

They were about fifty metres off the ground when Mario made up his mind to let go.

"I'm disembarking, Pit."

"WAIT MARIO!"

Mario released his grip, and Pit felt as light as a feather for a moment before panicking and diving after Mario.

"I'll catch you!"

The pair shot towards the forest below. Mario didn't seem to be in as much of a panic as Pit.

_He's not even screaming! _Pit wondered to himself. _Is he used to this sort of thing or something?! _He nosedived faster towards Mario to stop him crashing into the trees.

Pit eventually caught Mario's wrist and slammed on the breaks. But the forest was approaching fast, and all Pit could do was stop them both falling so quickly. Pit braced himself.

Pit and Mario crashed through the canopy. They lost grip on each other as the branches went up to meet them.

Mario eventually landed on the ground with a harsh _thud! _He lay on the forest floor stunned and sore. He stared up at the tree branches, forming a thick roof above him that didn't let in very much sunlight.

He sat up slowly. His head was hurting more now, as well as the rest of him. He ached all over and his clothes were ripped in places. But he hadn't been hurt badly.

He then noticed two things were missing. Pit hadn't landed on the ground with him, and his head felt bare.

Mario heard a soft groan and a rustle from the branches

"Pit?" he called.

He stood up and peered into the canopy, searching for the angel.

He spotted him a few metres off, caught among some intertwining branches. He was also holding something red in his hand.

"I found it," Pit said, holding up Mario's signature hat and giving him a crooked smile.

"Are you hurt?" Mario called. He couldn't imagine he hadn't been in their fall.

Pit attempted to free himself. He pushed some of the branches, and startled himself when he fell through.

"Ow!" he yelped as he landed. He didn't stir.

_Oh, no, _Mario thought, rushed up to Pit and knelt beside him.

"I'm sorry," Mario apologized. "Where are you hurt?"

Pit opened his eyes and looked at the plumber. "Everywhere, I guess," he mumbled, and almost laughed.

Mario was relieved he was still in good enough condition to joke around.

"Can you sit up?"

Pit paused, then slowly got up. "Ugh." His face screwed up. "Where's my bow?" He had dropped it during their crash landing.

Mario was concerned for him, and found the bow lying a few metres way on the ground. He went to retrieve it. "I don't have anything on me to help you, Pit," he said sadly.

"It's okay. I can move around."

"How do you know that? You haven't even tried yet." Their spirits rose slightly.

Pit stood up. "Now I have." He tried to walk, but almost collapsed when he used his left leg.

"By the stars!" Mario exclaimed. "You have a limp!" He tried to steady Pit, but since he was shorter than him it wasn't very effective.

They stood silently for a moment. "What now?"

"It's not that bad," said Pit, and tried to walk again without much success. "I could fly."

"But you said it was tiring," Mario argued.

"I'll push myself."

"And when you _do _get tired?"

Pit didn't answer for a while. "Let's just go." And started limping through the forest.

"Pit…" Mario began, but stopped. There was nothing either of them could do to help the situation at their current location. Mario reluctantly admitted defeat, put on his cap and followed Pit.

* * *

**Guessing what the "puppet monsters" are (I bet you already know)? Just to mention: to those who know, I know what they're actually called in-game, but I'm not going to address them by that until later. I'm trying it as some sort of literary technique :3**


	3. Heroes Down!

**Author's Note: As another forewarning, there will be more character shuffling in this chapter and the following ones.**

**And to answer a review I received: No, I will not be including the unlockable characters in this story. It is very likely I will be excluding several other of the Smashers in this story as well.**

**HOWEVER, I am currently brainstorming a mid-quel of sorts to this story. So when this is done, and if I feel motivated enough to, I will write it, and include the rest of those characters not in this one, as well as a few extras ;) So they'll get their time in the spotlight.**

**Ideas for this 'mid-quel' are running through my head as of now. So hang in there!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Heroes Down!**

* * *

**~*Morning of the First Day*~**

* * *

Diddy Kong swung through the trees. He was on his way to the Smash Brothers' Stadium to be among the line-up of fighters in this year's Tournament. The little monkey wasn't scheduled to fight today and the organisers were fairly open as to when the competitors arrived, but he had made up his mind that it would be a good idea to get there a bit early. Then he would also be able to watch the other fights.

That would be exciting. His anticipation was mounting with every treetop he crossed. His big 'brother' Donkey Kong was also fighting in the Tournament, and in action he was a sight to behold. Diddy almost idolized the bigger Kong, but both still possessed brotherly love for his uncle and nephew as any normal person or animal would.

Diddy decided to get a good view of his location. He scrambled up the branches of a particularly tall tree and gazed into the distance. He could easily see the Stadium from his post.

He could see a big, dark, metallic figure hovering above the Stadium. He observed it for a while. Being a curious monkey, he wanted to find as many details as he could.

Then something within the Stadium erupted, and a black sphere began devouring the colossus.

Diddy Kong yelped in surprise. He watched the scene for a moment more, then descended the treetop and rushed towards the Smash Brothers' Stadium. He had no idea what had happened, but he could tell it was evil.

He jumped down and decided to run along the forest floor instead. He had been running for a while when he saw a glistening figure in the distance.

What was it? It looked like the trophy form of a person. He swiftly galloped up to it.

It was Donkey Kong! Why was he here?

Diddy touched the base of the trophy and in an instant DK re-animated.

The big Kong lay still for a moment in shock. Diddy squawked anxiously, and Donkey Kong sat up with a start.

He hooted loudly, talking to his brother. "_What are you and I doing here?_"

Diddy let out a series of shrill squeals in reply. "_I don't know! Something bad happened at the Stadium and you were here!_"

DK thought for a moment to try and remember what had happened before he had become trophified. He had been falling from the sky and then…

Something had hit him in midair. He wasn't sure what, but he was aching slightly because of it. Whoever had done it was against him.

"_So what's happening?_"said Diddy.

"_I don't know…_" replied DK.

Then they heard rustles in the scrub and loud thumps on the ground. An all too familiar figure jumped out from behind the forest.

"_Bowser!_"The Kongs cried.

The King Koopa clearly was irritated and let out an ear-splitting roar. Diddy felt anxious and stepped closer to DK.

"Now I have _two _to take care of," Bowser muttered grumpily to himself. Then he shouted aloud: "Why can't you just stay trophified for a second?"

He was holding an object that the Kongs could only guess was some type of gun-machine.

DK cried out: "_I think he hit me while I fell!_"

Diddy hadn't quite been listening as he focused on Bowser. "_What?_" He tried to confirm what he had just heard.

Bowser pointed the gun in their direction and it began to rumble and glow.

"_Oh, no,_" said DK. He took a casting glance at his brother before he began readying up a gigantic punch. "_Take care of yourself, and watch for Bowser!_"

Diddy Kong had still not been paying attention and turned to say something, but before he could utter a syllable, the big Kong slammed him with an immensely powerful punch. It literally sent him flying into the distance. As he soared, he was just able to see the mighty Donkey Kong be subdued by a black arrow from Bowser's gun, before losing sight of the two and trophifying in midair.

Donkey Kong's trophy form clattered to the ground. Bowser chuckled to himself at his achievement. However he soon looked in the direction where Diddy Kong had been sent, and growled.

"You will _all_ submit to the higher power of Subspace," he rumbled quietly, as to keep inconspicuous in the forest. He picked up Donkey Kong and his machine, and shuffled off through the trees, leaving the crime scene as if it had been untouched.

*.*.*.*.*

"Where are we going?"

Kirby and his team shot through the air on the golden Warp Star. Luigi was obviously anxious, and was enquiring why they were headed back towards the black hole that used to be the Stadium.

Zelda watched quietly. She could see an expression of determination on Kirby's face. She tried to figure out where they were headed. As only Kirby was in full control of the Warp Star, no one could really change where they were going.

The Warp Star then began to turn away from the giant black sphere and towards a more familiar figure in the sky.

"We're going to the battleship _Halberd_?" asked Zelda. Kirby looked back and nodded, his expression unchanging. "Do you think we should go _now_?"

She personally thought it was unwise to set off to the airship unprepared. She could only assume Kirby had done this many times on his various adventures. She had recently brushed up on the histories of the fighters of the Tournament. Kirby had made a few enemies who had threatened the harmony of Dreamland, his homeworld, and he could recognise them anywhere.

This included the captain of the _Halberd_.

"We shouldn't go unprepared," remarked Luigi. He was directing this comment at Kirby, who was currently in charge of where they were going.

Kirby shook his head in reply, and pointed at the battleship with a stubby arm.

"He's not going to listen to us," Zelda whispered to the green-clad plumber. "He probably holds a grudge against the one controlling that airship."

Luigi glanced at her worriedly. "And I can't even resign from this mission," he said glumly, remembering Peach. "But it's my fault. I couldn't- no- didn't protect Peach. And Mario got smashed into the clouds."

"No, it's not your fault. Don't feel guilty." Zelda paused.

"Mario's going to kill me."

"He won't! He won't get angry at you. He wanted to protect Peach as well, and he probably feels ashamed as well. Anyway, as soon as he sees Peach when we've rescued her, he'll forget all about this madness for a while. And he won't blame _you_."

The two silenced in thought as Kirby commanded the Warp Star closer to the _Halberd_.

"You have a certain way with words, princess," Luigi complimented.

"Oh," Zelda murmured. "Thank you, Luigi."

As they neared the _Halberd_, the group onboard the Warp Star stared into the distance as they noticed two specks in the sky that were quickly getting larger. And also heading towards the battleship.

###

"Fox, you know what to do, right?"

"Yes, Falco. You go port and I'll go starboard."

"Yeah. Let's get 'em."

###

This radio conversation was inaudible to Kirby, Luigi and Zelda, as it took place between two sleek Arwings slicing through the atmosphere. The small fighter planes took shape as they zipped past the Warp Star, shot in different directions and began assaulting the_Halberd_. Kirby saw this, and hastened his Star.

Laser beams shot out of the Arwings like the bullets of a gun and attacked the _Halberd_. The immense battleship didn't seem to take any reasonable damage.

"They must not be on the side of the enemy," Zelda remarked. "But who are they?" She rummaged through her memory, to no avail.

The dark airship began retaliating with its own beams from its powerful laser cannons.

Kirby had to manoeuver the Warp Star expertly, which he did, to avoid his team getting blasted. The occupants of the _Halberd_ seemed to have noticed them as well as the other two attackers.

The trio eventually alighted on the landing platform near the bow of the battleship _Halberd_. Barely a second later, the two anonymous Arwings were hit and went down. One of them plummeted to the left of the team while the other one nearly ran into them as it scraped the platform they stood on. It took flight for a moment before it too failed to keep airborne.

###

"Fox, I've been hit and I'm going down!"

"Likewise, Falco. Fox out!"

###

Kirby, Zelda and Luigi were no longer standing on the _Halberd_. They had somehow been thrown off by the shock and violence of the moment as the battleship lurched sharply.

Kirby couldn't call upon the Warp Star again, as he had dismissed it only a few moments ago. He had to rely on his own power of flight.

Luigi screamed as he rushed towards the ground. Zelda seemed to be in a much more relaxed state of panic, if she was in one at all. The plumber couldn't hear her screaming.

Zelda glanced at Kirby, who was having no trouble slowly lowering himself to the surface below. She turned her attention back to herself, the hysterical Luigi, and the rapidly incoming ground.

She gathered her magic. When she and Luigi were about five metres off the ground, she performed her spell. They both stopped falling suddenly but not painfully, four metres from the surface. Luigi was still killing his vocal chords.

"Luigi!" Zelda snapped at him, before releasing her magical grip and letting them both land.

Luigi abruptly stopped shrieking as he had landed on his face. His nose hurt, but…

"I'M NOT DEAD?" he yelled. "Or am I in the afterlife? Oh, dear…"

He went on to trying to calm himself down from that near-death experience. "I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes…" he stammered to himself.

Zelda felt genuinely sorry for him. She was also feeling very grateful to the goddesses at the moment; if she hadn't possessed her powers, both of them would have been dead. She was actually a little shaken herself.

She arose weakly and walked over to Luigi, who was still obviously recovering.

The nervous plumber looked up at Zelda. "Thank you," he managed to mumble, before once again trying to regain his composure.

"I guess that repays that compliment you gave me," Zelda said and gave him a comforting smile.

Luigi suddenly mellowed quite a bit. "Oh, no. Now I owe _you_."

The princess was surprised. "I- I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!"

The two silenced and looked away sheepishly.

Then Kirby floated down. He gave his best impression of a "Did I miss anything?" expression.

"Hi Kirby," said Zelda. "Don't worry, Luigi's calming down." The pink puff looked apologetically at Luigi, then at Zelda. He tried to convey his thoughts: _I was stupid to make us go to the Halberd unprepared. I'm sorry._

Zelda gave Kirby a pat on the head. "It's alright. We'll all learn from mistakes." Kirby regained his usual joyful expression.

Luigi was tripping over himself trying to stand. Zelda helped him up.

"Thanks…again," Luigi said.

"Don't mention it." She put a hand on his shoulder as comfort. His tension immediately vanished.

After the trio looked at each other in silence, they knew what they had to do.

"We need to find someone," Luigi said calmly.

"Preferably a competitor," added Zelda. "We need to catch up on what happened with them, and see if we can get any important details about this incident."

"Where should we go? Is the nearest settlement okay?"

"You mean Tayll Village?" asked Zelda. "I don't see why not, and there should be someone who knows what is happening, if not another competitor."

"And we should go quickly, because we don't have any supplies."

Hush followed.

"Okay, let's go," said Luigi.


	4. Diddy Kong Appeals To Fox

**Edited: 13/12/12.**

**Author's Note: Before I continue, I just want to mention that when I originally began writing this story in a Word document, I had it split into chapters of 1-2k words.**

**So now I'm updating this story one or two chapters at a time (for example, the first chap of ****_Space and Time_**** is actually the first TWO I wrote, now combined in one). So there will be chapters that may be half as long as the others, depending on where I find it suitable (cliffhangers and whatnot).**

**What is it with me and forewarnings? :S**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Diddy Kong Appeals To Fox**

* * *

**~*Morning of the First Day*~**

* * *

The Arwing shot towards the ground. Its right wing was smoking and falling apart as the aircraft plummeted, and its pilot was unable to stop it falling.

_Aw, come on. Slow down!_ Fox McCloud thought hurriedly as he tried to steer it away from the lake below. He couldn't even get the Arwing to change direction. _I'll have to abandon ship._

Fox jumped out of his seat and grabbed a parachute from a cabinet underneath the controls. He slipped the parachute on and opened the cockpit windshield. He poked his head out to make sure the coast was clear enough, and jumped.

The faulting Arwing quaked as it headed towards the body of water. It let out one final explosion before hitting the water and causing an enormous splash, then disappearing below the surface.

Fox eventually touched down in the clearing surrounding the lake, well away from where his Arwing had crashed. He clipped off the parachute and sat down- relatively calmly- in the dirt for a while.

_Well, bother,_ he thought to himself. _I can't fly anymore. I wonder where Falco went down…_

He took in his surroundings and looked to his left, where he spotted a silvery figure not far off. _Who…?_

He knew well that it was the trophified form of a person. He had participated in the Smash Brothers' Tournament a few years ago and was well versed in the… physics of this realm.

In actual fact, it was an entirely different place to where any of the competitors of the Tournament had hailed from. It was only speculation, but it was also possibly an alternate dimension altogether. It was not quite the same as any of their worlds; it was more of an amalgamation of their realms combined with some other environments, and most notably, concepts of battle.

Death in battle in this world was unheard of. The mysterious rules of the realm prevented fatal injuries or badly crippled casualties by converting the victim to a near indestructible trophified form. A fighter's attacks were also affected. They were somehow invisibly nullified to let out only harsh shoves and blasts of magic at worst. Swords could not slice; close combat could not break bones; and magic could not kill. In the end, if a person was at any remote risk of being badly injured during battle, they were trophified.

The Star Fox leader rose to his feet and walked over to the silver trophy. He examined it. He could vaguely remember this one. _Who is this, _he pondered. Fox couldn't quite remember his name. He was a fellow fighter in the Tournament when Fox had taken part a few years ago. _Uh… Dodo…Danny…Daddy- Ah!_

This was Diddy Kong! Fox, remembering who the monkey was, touched the base to bring Diddy Kong back. He shielded his eyes from the bright flash following his touch.

Diddy Kong, newly re-animated, lay dazed for a while before shooting to his feet and screeching frantically. He looked in every direction and was hardly containing himself.

"_Where's my uncle?!_" he cried.

"Hey," Fox said and stepped back from the flailing monkey. "Calm down and tell me what happened."

Before either of them could speak again, the water behind Fox erupted and a massive figure broke through the surface of the lake. The comparatively small Fox and Diddy swiftly turned to face an aggressive aquatic Pokemon.

Rayquaza towered above the two figures and unleashed a mammoth roar at them.

"Oh, great," muttered Fox. "My Arwing must have irritated it."

Diddy Kong was losing his head and chattering agitatedly. He assumed a battle stance. Fox stood ready, hands at his blaster and his reflector at his sides. They waited for the creature to make a move.

Rayquaza began building up a ball of energy in its maw to send at the intruders.

_I'll have to reflect something of that size,_ Fox thought. When the green Pokemon was satisfied with its energy ball, it sent it flying Fox and Diddy Kong.

"Watch out!" yelled Fox as he swiftly stepped in front of Diddy Kong and activated the reflector at his waist. Its blue barrier of energy resisted the energy blast and the ball exploded without harming the two behind it. However, Fox had to stand his ground to stop himself falling backwards from the force of the original attack and the following explosion in quick succession. The reflector had still been starting up and hadn't fully charged its said capabilities on something that size.

_It's still a newly upgraded prototype,_ Fox reminded himself.

Rayquaza, angered, sent another energy ball at them. This time, Fox was able to deflect it back at the Legendary Pokemon by moving forward, and batting the attack back at it for good measure. It hit the mighty creature in a flash of light. Rayquaza was toppled by the force of its own attack and splashed heavily into the water, sending a large wave at Fox and Diddy Kong and soaking them instantly. The Pokemon remained under the water before lifting its head up and roaring in defeat and irritation. It then stalked away under the water, leaving ripples in its wake.

The duo stood in silence for a while to recover from the encounter with the territorial Pokemon. Fox was the first to talk.

"Aw, I'm all wet," Fox complained, irritated. He took off his flight jacket and tried to wring it dry, without much success. Diddy shook himself dry very quickly and had a truckload more success than Fox. He sprayed Fox with some of the water droplets.

Fox shot him a sour expression, then turned back to his jacket. _It probably won't make much difference. I'm already drenched. _He checked that none of his equipment was damaged. Then noticed he hadn't brought his communicator with him. _Sheesh, by Andross' disembodied head…_

After he had given up wringing his jacket, he turned to the primate next to him.

"Tell me again what happened," he said to the now calm Diddy. The monkey turned to him and began letting out a stream of unintelligible squawks and hoots, accompanied by his over-energetic jigging and hand gestures.

"Slow down for a moment!" Fox said loudly.

Diddy Kong stopped.

"Calm down for a minute."

That was proving to be quite difficult for the monkey. He took a deep breath and began his explanation of what had happened prior to their meeting.

"_So,_" Diddy began. "_This creepy guy called Bowser- you probably remember him from when I told him about you at the Tournament._"

"I do."

"_He shot my brother Donkey Kong- you probably remember him, too._"

"Yes," Fox replied impatiently.

"_I didn't see when or how it happened, but I found DK in his trophified form, and I brought him back. He tried to explain what happened to him, but then Bowser came out of the woods and trophified him! But DK literally punched me to safety, and I landed here. I have to rescue him!_"

Diddy Kong finished his long recount with a big whoop and caught his breath. He had been gradually chattering faster and Fox had almost lost him by the end.

"Okay…" Fox said, relieved that the excitable monkey had finished talking. He paused to take it all in. "Some stuff has happened to me, too."

He glanced up at the sky from where he had fallen. "And it's very likely things have been going on with others, too," he added darkly. "Did you see the Stadium?"

Diddy nodded vigorously. "_I sure did. It was terrible! And evil!_"

"Almost certainly the work of villains," Fox replied. "We have to figure out what's going on. I also need to contact Falco and catch up on what's happened. We got shot down and separated."

Fox began walking away. When he didn't hear Diddy trailing behind, he turned and gestured for him to follow. "Are you coming?"

Diddy suddenly leaped up and pulled on Fox's sleeve. "_No, we have to go that way!_" He pointed towards the dark sphere in the distance.

"Not now," Fox stated, and began walking again. However, this time Diddy started dragging Fox back in the opposite direction, towards the Stadium.

_How'd I get stuck with this guy?_ Fox asked himself, exasperated as Diddy Kong pulled him along the ground, leaving a small trail of dust behind them.

Fox was quick to react after having his thought moment. He squirmed out of Diddy Kong's grip and stood up to face him, with a displeased expression.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" he questioned accusingly.

Diddy didn't speak, then muttered: "_Not really…_"

Fox rolled his eyes. "You know we can't just charge back there with that black hole engulfing the Stadium, and villains probably wandering about."

"_Like Bowser!_"

"Yes," Fox grumbled. "My point is that we have to consider our options before doing anything, not just jump headfirst into a situation and later figure out you can't climb back out!"

Diddy Kong looked at the ground ashamedly.

The fox felt a little pity for him. The monkey, having just lost contact with his uncle must make him want to do something about it. "Sorry, Diddy. I think I'm a bit anxious, too."

Diddy looked back up.

"But I want to look for Falco so you and I can team up with him and do something about this."

Diddy gave him a questioning look. "_Falco?_"

"He's one of my friends and part of the squadron."

"_Oh._" Diddy Kong paused. "_So… what actually happened to you?_"

"I'll explain while we walk. You're okay to buddy up with me, right?" Fox said.

"_Sure, tell me all about it!_" Diddy replied enthusiastically. Fox grinned in amusement.

"Then let's go."

*.*.*.*.*

At least an hour had passed since the duo had met, and a while since Fox had dried out and basically recounted his life's story to Diddy. They hadn't found any sign of Falco, or for that matter, any other familiar faces. The only thing they had come across was forest scenery.

There was a relatively inconspicuous path through the forest that had been beaten out by innumerable travellers throughout the years. Fox and Diddy Kong followed it in the hope of locating somebody they knew.

The brown monkey began squawking in a complaining tone.

"What?" Fox asked, previously not paying attention.

"_I'm hungry!_"

Fox stopped dead and Diddy rammed into him. _I didn't think of that…_ he thought to himself.

He gave himself a mental slap to the face. _What's wrong with me, how could I have forgotten?!_

Now that he thought about it, he himself hadn't had anything since breakfast. He glanced at his watch.

And that had been over three hours ago. _Dang it._

Diddy was still complaining and was trying to get Fox's attention. He resorted to tackling his head.

"OWWW!"

They both tumbled to the ground, Diddy Kong landing on top of Fox.

"What was that for?!" he cried angrily, shoving the little Kong off.

"_I told you before! Food!_" the monkey shouted.

"I know, but you didn't need to…"

Fox sat down on a nearby rock for a moment and calmed down. "Do you have any ideas?"

Diddy Kong thought for a moment before jumping to his feet. "_I can look for fruit!_"

"Oh really?"

The Kong nodded vigorously. "_In the trees._"

Fox glanced at the tall canopy of leaves and branches, but couldn't see a thing.

"Go ahead if you know what you're doing."

Diddy Kong hooted in reply before shooting up a tree like a lightning bolt of brown fur. The little monkey disappeared but caused a ruckus up in the trees.

Fox followed his movement, until about half a minute later when Diddy came racing down with a bunch of banana-like fruits in tow.

"Cool. Good work, Diddy," Fox remarked as the primate handed him one of the 'bananas'. He looked at it questioningly, having never seen one before. It bared resemblance to a banana, but it was longer and thinner. It was also an odd shade of orange.

"I've never seen these before. Have you?"

Diddy Kong was in the middle of chowing down on one of his fruits. When he finished he said: "_Yeah. Only in this world. They look like bananas, don't they?_"

Fox nodded in reply. "This world…" he murmured to himself. He watched Diddy Kong peel a second banana before beginning on his own.

For a while the two sat in silence, thinking their own thoughts and wondering where their missing companions were.

"This world," Fox suddenly began. "It's different, isn't it?"

Diddy looked at him blankly. "_Different to what?_" he chirped.

"Everywhere, I guess. I mean, it's not quite like anywhere else, is it?"

"_No, it's not. So?_"

"Do you believe this is a different dimension altogether? It's strange."

Diddy chewed his banana.

"Nothing's quite…right. Some things are similar to our own worlds. Like these bananas: they come from your world- among others- don't they? But they're not the same.

"And the wildlife. Some of them seem to come from Hyrule and the Pokemon world, like that Rayquaza."

Diddy shuddered at the thought of the emerald, serpentine beast.

"But I heard that it usually lives in the sky, not in the water. And the bats and snakes here as far as I've heard aren't identical to the Keese or Ropes from Hyrule…"

Fox stopped talking and his monkey friend processed it all in his brain.

"_So…_"Diddy said. "_How do you know about these other worlds?_"

Fox smiled. "Let's just say I made a few friends a while ago in the Tournament."

* * *

**Author's Note: There was a bit of deviating from the main plot when I explained a bit about the world of the Tournament. What did you think of it? I'd like to hear :)**


	5. Swooping In to Save the Day

**Chapter Five: Swooping In to Save the Day**

* * *

**~*Afternoon of the First Day*~**

* * *

After the duo had finished eating they set off again, following the path through a gradually waning forest. The trees were generously spaced apart, and a canopy no longer created a roof above their heads. Minutes passed as the density of the trees continued to thin.

Fox looked up to the sky, hoping to find a sign of his missing companion. His search was in vain…

For only a moment longer.

A soft sound became obvious to Fox and Diddy Kong as they trekked on the path. Almost as quickly as they had noticed it, it reached a crescendo, and a sleek metallic figure cut through Fox's vision above the treetops.

"Falco?" he yelled, surprised. Diddy Kong shrieked at the sudden intrusion.

The object was no longer visible and the sound had faded, having shot ahead of the two who were on their feet.

_That must have been an Arwing, _the pilot on the ground thought. _But was it Falco?_

"_What was THAT?_"Diddy cried. "_It was so loud!_"

They continued walking and reached the end of the forest.

"That was an Arwing… a fighter plane," Fox explained. "I suspect my missing friend Falco was in it."

"_That's a good thing, right?_" the monkey asked.

"Should be, because we've been looking for him-"

"-and I've been looking for you!"

The anonymous intrusion was immediately followed by a black arrow shooting right at Diddy Kong. The monkey nor the fox were able to dodge as the projectile rammed into the former, rendering him a trophy. The force of the attack had also thrown him back a couple of metres.

Fox was rather shocked by this sudden assault and jumping out of the way was all he could manage as another arrow barreled towards him. He skidded on the dirt, and half expected the assailant to make itself known. He didn't rise from his low stance when nothing appeared. He waited until a large reptilian figure smothered in purple smoke emerged from further up the path. The green shell on its back was covered in menacing spikes. Its rough skin was yellow and it possessed two curved horns atop its head. An obsidian aura emanated from its entire being.

The monster roared at Fox. The pilot replied by assuming a battle stance. He stole a glance at his fallen ally before the monster made its first move.

It inhaled deeply and unleashed fiery breath at Fox, who was able to roll to the side. As soon as he regained his bearings he let out a barrage of shots from his blaster, knocking his foe off its feet. It roared angrily as it hit the ground backwards. It was unable to get up for a moment, courtesy of its spiked shell.

"Ha!" Fox taunted.

Out of the blue, a black arrow shot out from far behind the creature and headed straight for Fox. He yelped and jumped to the side, spinning in midair before landing on his feet. "What was that?"

Fox was puzzled. He had just knocked down his enemy and a shot came at him from behind it…?

_Two foes? Or a distraction, _he thought.

The monster eventually got back up on its feet, but it fought no more. It gave Fox one last death stare before collapsing into a heap of purple mist. The mist slithered away and seemed to congregate in a single bush to the side of the path.

The monster's glare had been uncannily haunting. Fox had caught sight of its malicious yellow irises staring straight at him, almost like it was able to see right into him. The Star Fox pilot froze for a long moment, shocked.

_What…was that?_ he asked himself. He shook his head to try and clear his mind of it…

Just in time, because a fourth arrow was speeding through the air, aimed at him. He was barely able to throw himself to the side, falling in the dirt as his second foe revealed itself.

A figure that looked almost exactly like Fox's first foe appeared. It had the shell, skin, horns and hair of the previous. However, this creature was not shrouded in purple smoke like the first.

It also held a gun, which Fox could assume had shot the black arrow.

"Oh my mushroom," it roared. "Why does my job have to be so _difficult_?

Fox gave him a puzzled expression. "Who are you?" he demanded. "Did you shoot Diddy Kong?" Uncertain familiarity screamed at Fox when he observed the creature, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The foe cackled in a monstrous tone. "You don't really need to know that." It glared evilly at Fox and pointed its weapon at him, which began to glow and vibrate.

_If that machine shot Diddy… _Fox quickly snapped into action. He grabbed his blaster which he had dropped and got to his feet as the foe's weapon was about to fire. He almost fell over again in his haste.

Then another humming noise was able to be heard. It grew louder very quickly and the ground seemed to vibrate as it got closer.

Out of the blue, two emerald laser shots were fired at Fox's foe's feet, throwing it off balance.

Fox and the monster looked up to the sky as a shining figure approached the scene. It flew straight above the two on the ground, and dropped its cargo in the middle of the imminent fight.

A blue aquiline figure landed between Fox and his foe. It rose to reveal himself.

"Falco?!" Fox cried in surprise and relief.

The newly appeared Falco turned his head and gave his comrade a quick nod, before darting forwards and kicking the large gun out of the monster's paws. The monster was barely able to register what was happening before its weapon exploded in midair and began raining down on it.

Falco had destroyed the gun in the air with his twin blasters.

The monster let out a roar of frustration, and lumbered into some nearby scrub. Fox and Falco stared quizzically at the rustling of the bushes the monster caused. It re-emerged soon after in an odd spherical hovering device and laughed at the two as it floated into the distance.

But not before commanding the purple mist to form a diabolical carbon copy of Diddy.

Fox and Falco turned to face a purple-enrobed monkey, armed with two popguns it had mysteriously produced.

The former suddenly remembered his trophified friend and rushed over to him. Meanwhile, the monstrous Kong had called more fog upon itself, making itself grow fivefold larger.

In a flash of light Diddy Kong returned to his former un-metallic self, then took one glance at his gargantuan twin and yelped, causing his red cap to fall off.

Meanwhile, Falco had been bravely standing his ground. The giant Kong beat its chest and stamped its feet to intimidate the three. It didn't quite work, although it almost caused all three to fall over from the rumbling. The real Diddy Kong retaliated by doing the same.

When the giant stopped creating a ruckus, the trio gathered next to each other, ready to fight.

"You ready for this?" Falco asked, turning to his allies while preparing a blaster.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Fox replied, eyeing the monster.

"_Yep! Itching to go!_" cried Diddy Kong.

The purple covered monkey jumped high into the air to try and squash the three, but they all easily got out of the way of the foe's feet.

Once they had recovered, Fox and Falco each sent a string of shots from their blasters at the giant Kong. The laser bullets rammed into it and it was forced backwards, skidding across the ground.

The real, smaller Diddy suddenly had a brainwave. _My peanut popguns!_

He pulled the twin firearms out and checked they were loaded, then shot a peanut from each of them. This added to the foe's woes and caused it to crash down to the ground.

It quickly recovered, and used its own popguns to send a huge peanut at Diddy and Falco. Diddy jumped out of the way while Falco activated his reflector. He flung it at the projectile and sent the peanut blistering back. But he missed his target.

The enemy attempted a sweeping kick at the trio. It connected, causing all three to be thrown away several metres.

"Ow," Fox growled, and stood up.

"Are you okay?" Falco squawked to the other two.

"Fine."

"_I'm good!_" Diddy Kong replied, getting back his footing rather quickly, and sending some charged peanuts at his giant twin. The latter was thrown back.

"We'll need to knock this guy out," Falco stated. "We can't hold off a foe this big for very long,"

"Too right," said Fox, dodging another oversized peanut. "Strongest attack?" he asked Falco and Diddy. "I have my 'Fire Fox' move."

"_My peanut popguns are strong, or I could tackle his head or something,_" Diddy offered.

"Fire Bird," Falco simply said.

Giant Kong swept his tail along the ground to knock them down, but they dodged. It glared aggressively at them. Diddy Kong and Fox caught the piercing glare of its yellow eyes and stood paralysed for a split second.

"Guys, are you alright?" Falco said, returning the two to reality.

"_What?_" asked Diddy.

"We're fine," Fox assured his friend.

"We'll do all three attacks at the same time. When you're ready," Falco continued.

"Anytime," Fox said.

"_Yes, let's go!_" Diddy replied.

"Right," the other two said in almost perfect unison.

Giant Kong had been watching the three, wondering what they were planning. When they began readying their final blows, it covered its face.

_"Three…"_ cried Diddy Kong.

"Two…" yelled Fox, crouching and concentrating.

"One…" shouted Falco, doing the same.

"FIRE!"

"_Raaaaaarrrrrgh!_"

Their foe was helpless to defend itself as Falco and Fox shot at him like twin comets, engulfed in fire, while Diddy attempted his strongest kick to its face. The trio of attacks hit their target together.

Giant Kong went flying many dozens of metres. When it finally tumbled to the ground, it wasn't able to fight. It laid still before collapsing into a pile of obsidian mist and retreating along the ground, for good.


	6. Pit Stop

**Author's Note: Here comes one of those original scenarios I'm adding to the Subspace tale. Be prepared :O**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Pit Stop**

* * *

**~*Afternoon of the First Day*~**

* * *

Kirby flailed his stubby arms to try and get his point across. Only sometimes uttering untranslatable syllables, Zelda and Luigi could only assume what he meant. However, Kirby had become adept at using certain gestures.

"How far until the village?" asked Zelda. Kirby nodded. "About ten minutes. Can you see it from here?"

Kirby and Luigi gazed into the distance. Luigi had only visited Tayll Village once before, and Kirby not at all. They had trouble finding it through the patch of trees further up the path they were walking. They spotted it eventually; some buildings were visible through the gaps in the treetops.

Zelda had estimated correctly. It took the trio just over ten minutes to walk through the large wooden and metal arc that represented the 'official' entry point into Tayll Village. The village was inhabited mostly by anthropomorphic animals, reminiscent of the place Fox hailed from, the Lylat System- or at least to Zelda it was. She had been a judge of the Smash Brothers' Tournament since the beginning, and hadn't missed a single one. Consequently, she had gotten to know most of the competitors. The same went for Peach; she knew everyone, and had engaged in friendly conversation with many of them. The princess wondered where Peach was, but tried not to look worried in front of the sensitive Luigi and the probably-still-guilty Kirby.

"So," began Luigi. "What now?"

The three moved to the side of the street they were in and stopped to converse among themselves.

'We need to look for people we know," Zelda said.

Luigi made a face. "But we don't know anyone, do we?"

"I've been here several times before. I don't think Kirby's been here."

Kirby nodded in confirmation.

"And you were here once, but only to sightsee before the second Tournament."

Zelda glanced at the passersby, but found no one familiar. Then she had a thought. "I just remembered I'm good friends with someone who lives here."

"Oh?" Kirby piped up unexpectedly.

"You do?" Luigi said. "That's good, then! Maybe they can help us." He rubbed his hands together.

"Yes," Zelda answered. " I'm pretty sure she won't mind if we borrow some stuff off her. She's really nice."

By now the somewhat out-of-place group had caught the eyes of some curious Tayll denizens. A few had stopped walking altogether and were keeping an eye on them from a distance. Zelda soon realised this and looked around.

"Hey!" shouted a voice. The three turned to face a rather short and excited-looking person of rabbit-like appearance. The person came rushing towards them.

"Are you from the Smash Brothers' Tournament?" the stranger asked.

"Uh… yes, we are," said Luigi, feeling a little singled out. Compare three to the bustling street they had stopped in.

"Wow, cool!" cried the rabbit. He began shaking their hands in greeting. Zelda sneaked an amused look at her friends, whom replied with bewildered expressions. "I'm Perry. Nice to meet you all."

Zelda, Kirby and Luigi figured this was a fan of the Tournament. They let him continue speaking.

"I love the Tournament," Perry began. "It's so exciting watching you all battle it out! Sometimes I wish it was open to normal folks like us at this village, but it's not yet, is it?

"I've gone to the three most recent Tournaments. I'm especially a fan of you three guys even though you don't do the fighting." He glanced at Zelda as he said this last bit.

The trio couldn't help but feel admired.

"So…why are you here?"

Silenced ensued for a long moment. "I mean, isn't the Tournament meant to be commencing right now?" Perry persisted.

Luigi looked worriedly at Zelda, who glanced nervously at Kirby. The princess spoke up and explained.

"Something… happened at the Stadium," Zelda began slowly. "And we had to evacuate. We couldn't do anything about it, we were helpless to stop it."

Perry stood in stunned silence, then realisation struck him.

"So you mean," the rabbit rasped, horrified. "There's something out there… stronger than _you three_? Not to mention all the others?"

"Probably. We don't know what it is or who's behind it. Some of us got separated. I think Pit went after Mario when he disappeared, and Peach was stolen by Wario. Donkey Kong fell off Kirby's Warp Star, and we saw two Arwings get shot down by the Halberd."

Zelda finally finished her recount, then she mentally smacked herself. _Why am I saying all this? What will happen when the public finds out?_ She scanned the street cautiously, but luckily she hadn't caught the attention of any uninvited onlookers.

Perry had gradually acquired a thoughtful expression. "So basically you guys are in trouble and need to get back together, then you can figure out what to do next. What happened to the audience at the Stadium? Did they get out safely?"

"I think they did," Luigi said. "They started evacuating the Stadium when-"

"-That's enough, Luigi!" Zelda interrupted before the green plumber could explain any further about the black hole bomb. Perry looked puzzled at them.

"…Can I help in any way?" Perry offered, quietly. Personally, he thought it very unlikely he would be of any use to legends like these three.

"Actually, you might."

Perry perked up.

"Do you know a Carmen? Carmen Roemon?"

"Yeah, I do. She's a family friend!"

"Do you know where we can find her?"

"Um… I met her earlier this morning. She said she was heading home."

"Okay, that's great!" Zelda said, gratefully. "Thank you so much, Perry."

The rabbit beamed proudly. "Happy to help."

"We're going to go and see her now, so you can run along. But keep the information I told you a secret." She put a finger to her lips.

"Okay," Perry chimed. "See you!" And he quickly disappeared into the crowd.

The trio waved goodbye, then turned to each other.

"So," Luigi said to Zelda. "Do you know what we're doing now?"

"Yes, follow me."

*.*.*.*.*

Zelda remembered perfectly where Carmen Roemon lived. When they turned down a wide alley and followed her up to the front door, Kirby looked longingly at the garden that beheld them, staring for a long moment at the apple tree growing there. Luigi caught Kirby's gaze and frowned at him.

"Sorry, but not now," Luigi muttered. The pink ball next to him gave him a discouraged look.

Zelda knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came the reply from inside the house.

"It's Zelda," the princess called.

As soon as she said this, there was a _crash_ of what one could assume was cutlery. Luigi and Kirby looked startled at Zelda, but she was just smiling to herself and shaking her head in amusement.

The three outside could hear the quick pattering of feet approaching the door, and it opened.

The occupant of the house, a grey cat, greeted them with a grin followed by an astonished expression.

"Zelda, it's you!" she cried excitedly, and gave her visitor a hug.

"Hi, Carmen," Zelda replied, a lot more calmly, and hugged her back.

The two accompanying Zelda looked at each other.

"Hello," Carmen said to Luigi and Kirby.

"Hi," Luigi said politely, and Kirby gave Carmen a small wave.

"Welcome, you three. Come in!" the feline beckoned them inside, and rushed to her kitchen. With Zelda leading, the three entered the house.

It was nothing out of the ordinary for the standards of the village. A little more than a large cabin, the visitors could see several rooms, most of which were connected by open doorways.

Zelda led them into a room adjacent to the kitchen and motioned for the others to take a seat. There were two seats in the room: a large three-seater and a single chair next to it. All three took the former.

"So, how are things going, you three?" Carmen asked as she prepared some refreshments and darted around the kitchen.

"Terrible," Luigi said, miserably.

"What?"

"Um, fine!" Zelda spoke over the top of the plumber.

"That's good."

The cat approached the three with a tray of food and drinks, set it down on the coffee table and plonked herself on the chair next to the trio.

"Eat!" she told them. "I mean, if you want."

Luigi stole a glance at Kirby, who was looking a lot happier with the presence of edible objects.

Zelda picked up a jam roll and Luigi grabbed a handful of biscuits. Kirby was wondering which plate of food to eat first. He finally settled on the pile of rice crackers.

"How are you? Has anything important happened?" Zelda asked Carmen.

"Oh, the usual. Nothing big has happened since I saw you last, although that accident in the village square could count." She sheathed and unsheathed her claws experimentally.

"What happened?" Zelda asked, just as Luigi formed the same question in his head.

"A man came wandering into the market last weekend. He wanted to buy something- I think garlic- and from what I heard he was verbally abusing the shopkeeper for the 'outrageous price of his produce'."

"Man?" Luigi questioned. "You mean, like a normal human?"

"Yeah. I watched what was happening. He caused enough of a ruckus to catch the attention of the patrols and they asked him to leave. He didn't, and started attacking them."

She began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" the plumber asked, bewildered. Zelda was puzzled as well.

"What happened next was," Carmen managed to say. "The man somehow landed in a cart of tomatoes. I couldn't quite see, but he got thrown into the air, and there was a tomato cart beneath him, so-"

Carmen laughed out loud, and Zelda followed, caught up in her friend's sudden outburst. Luigi smirked at Kirby, who stopped in the middle of a mouthful of food to examine the situation.

The two were finally able to stop. "I'm sorry," Carmen apologized afterwards to Luigi and Kirby. Her gaze drifted to the coffee table, and found an empty plate. "Who ate the crackers?"

Kirby shyly looked at the floor.

"Kirby did," Luigi stated.

"Kirby? Oh, him." Carmen observed Kirby. "Yeah, I've heard of you." She looked at Luigi. "You too. The plumber's brother."

"I'm a plumber."

"What?" Carmen shook her head and looked at Zelda, expecting an answer.

"Luigi," she said, gesturing to him. "Mario's brother."

"Oh yes, I remember now. I went to the first Smash Brothers' Tournament. Remember that, Zelda?"

"Yes. It was a while ago, wasn't it?"

All four of them nodded, memories of the first Tournament returning to each of them.

"There weren't many competitors back then, were there?" the feline said.

"There are more now," Zelda told her. "We have some newcomers this year."

The princess remembered with a mental jolt why she and the others were there in the first place.

"Carmen…" Zelda began, all the humour in her voice gone.

"Yeah? Are you alright?"

"We actually came to visit to discuss something." Zelda glanced at her companions, who had mellowed down with the realisation of what she was going to talk about.

"Is it serious?"

"I think it would be if we left the matter alone." She paused before mentioning it outright. "The Smash Brothers' Stadium is gone."

Carmen's jaw dropped. "What do you mean?"

"A black hole," Luigi explained. "It swallowed the Stadium. A bomb dropped from the _Halberd_ and it set off the hole. The audience got away in the three minutes they had before it exploded," he added before Carmen could interrupt.

The feline relaxed slightly. "The _Halberd_?" she inquired, unfamiliar with many of the fighters in the Tournament. She saw Kirby tense at the sound of the name.

"Meta Knight's flying battleship," Zelda said, recalling her more than sound knowledge on the various fighters' histories. "Kirby's not so hospitable towards its captain."

Carmen nodded in understanding.

Zelda cleared her throat, a little louder than necessary. "I'd like to ask you something, Carmen." She fidgeted and looked at her feet. "Could you help us with supplies? We need to find out what's happening, so we're intending to do a bit of travelling… we don't have anything on us. Whatever we brought to this realm was left behind at the Stadium."

Silence ensued before Carmen spoke again. "So you want me to lend you something or other… then you're going to go off and save the world?"

Zelda grinned in amusement. "Probably not quite 'save the world', but we're going to do something about it." She fleetingly swept her gaze across to her two companions, who nodded in confirmation.

The grey feline rubbed her hands together. "I'd gladly lend a hand!"

*.*.*.*.*

"Well, that went well."

Luigi was in a more positive frame of mind as the trio exited Tayll Village.

"I _told_ Carmen we didn't need this much stuff," Zelda muttered as she took another look inside the rucksack the grey cat had given them. Inside it laid several coins, a map and a plentiful food supply.

Carmen Roemon had willingly given Zelda and her friends- in Zelda's opinion- a rather lenient amount of money to spend at the Tayll market for supplies. And the spare rucksack.

"This here village may not look like much to you," Carmen had debated as she accompanied them through the crowded market. "But I'm not one of its poorer citizens. I can more than easily look after myself, so helping a few friends is nothing!"

Zelda had finally given into Carmen's constant nagging and let her lead herself, Luigi and Kirby to various stalls to pick up supplies for their journey. She had insisted that Zelda change her royal garb to attire more fitting for travelling.

"You don't really have to, Carmen," Zelda had argued lightheartedly. "It's not entirely necessary."

"Look at you!" Carmen had persisted firmly, but not angrily. "You stand out like a candle in a dark room!" At this point she had thrown her arms out to gawk. "A person can't go running around in a dress and tiara. It would catch unwanted attention."

The Hyrulean princess had thought this a good point, so she allowed Carmen to assist her in choosing something more appropriate.

They had eventually chosen a long-sleeved shirt that flapped lightly in the breeze, a knee-length skirt with leggings, and a shawl that covered Zelda's shoulders. Meanwhile, Kirby had been struggling not to devour the massive amounts of food he had laid his eyes upon at some of the stalls.

Presently, it was not an exaggeration to say it took a large chunk of the puffball's self-control not to consume their whole food supply in one big gulp.

After their little shopping trip, Carmen had insisted in taking care of Zelda's princess getup until they returned, so as to reduce their load; Zelda wanted to travel light. Then the feline had sent them off with a wave and a "Good luck!", and the three were now on their way out.

"Where should we go?" Luigi asked. He salvaged the map from the rucksack, and tried to read it. It was surprisingly difficult.

"Poyo," Kirby chirped, and spun one arm in a windmill. Luigi tried to figure out what he was saying, then glanced at the map again.

"Oh, it's upside down."

Zelda snatched the map from his grasp. "Let's see." She observed the many routes they could take. The map had marked out the surrounding area of about a ten kilometre radius.

"I think we should follow this path," Zelda finally decided. She showed the others the map, and traced the route with a finger. "It doesn't have many forks or intersections, so we won't get lost easily. It appears to be a less-travelled road- that's probably a good thing."

The puffball and the plumber nodded in agreement.

"Then, let's go!" Luigi announced.

*.*.*.*.*

_What a pathetic position I am in._

The dark, squat figure paced impatiently back and forth in his cell, his shoes clicking quietly on the metal floor.

_Those fools swarmed in and threw me in here,_ he mused. _I'm going to need more manpower under my wing to reclaim control... At least I know where all the traps are set._

He chuckled to himself. He began to fantasise about those mysterious obsidian minions bumbling about, oblivious to the numerous traps designed to deter unwanted guests.

He quickly sobered again, as was habit in his warrior-like ways, and his thoughts once again turned to the current dilemma at hand. He had to regain power over his battleship.

_I think I need to get out of here first._

_*.*.*.*.*_

* * *

**I did something with the names Tayll and those two minor OCs. Can you guess what it is? (HINT: They're all related to a certain Nintendo franchise).**


	7. The Ruined Zoo

**Chapter Seven: The Ruined Zoo**

* * *

**~*Afternoon of the First Day*~**

* * *

The boy wandered aimlessly through the ruins. He looked around nervously, perturbed by the grey clouds overhead and the generally gloomy atmosphere the location seemed to emanate.

Lucas had lost his bearings quite a while ago. He didn't know exactly when, but he estimated it had been about midday when he had finally proclaimed himself lost.

_I should have brought a map with me,_ he thought as he followed an obscured dirt path. He should have planned better.

After catching wind of a Smash Brothers' Tournament, his interest had been piqued by vague mentions of the Tournament by passers-by. He had eventually decided to head out to this 'Tournament', which he had heard was always greeted with great reception and much excitement.

At first he had followed the directions of numerous people in the area supposedly leading towards his destination. He had decided to go it alone for once, sneaking away without his friends knowing, but now he was honestly not sure what he was looking for anymore. He felt as if he was in another world altogether.

Before his imagination could get a hold of him, Lucas noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned around to face a bulge of purple fog stalking him.

_What on Earth?_

He froze when it began to take a somewhat humanoid form. Soon enough, it had transformed into a demented-looking puppet-monster.

He barely held in a shriek as it sluggishly but surely started towards him. He backpedaled quickly, only to run into something behind him.

There was one there, too!

He leaped away, nearly tripping, then realised he was surrounded by a horde of the purple-shrouded creatures. And they seemed to be gaining agility.

Lucas stood in the centre of the mob, fearfully glancing around at them as they approached.

Then there was a crash behind him.

He turned reluctantly to face whatever was coming up to him now.

And he finally shrieked.

_Porky?!_ he wondered frantically. It was hardly likely to be anyone else. What was he doing here?

Lucas's feet refused to move as fear consumed him. He stared at the approaching Pig King Statue for a seemingly eternal moment, before the haze of confused terror lifted off his mind. He began to run, blindly pushing past the purple puppets.

He charged through the ruins, keeping to the path and hoping that the Statue wasn't gaining on him.

He took a fleeting glance over his shoulder, and was somewhat relieved by the fact that he was outrunning the lumbering Statue. It seemed that the puppet monsters had either fallen behind or disappeared altogether.

His relief was short-lived. As he was about to set his eyes back towards the path in front of him, his foot caught on something and he was sent tumbling to the ground, creating a cloud of dirt.

The boy looked back in shock to find that his foot had somehow become lodged underneath a stray root, and the root, even more mysteriously, had wrapped around his ankle and was refusing to let go.

In a panic he pulled and yanked and clawed at the ground to free himself, but this proved unsuccessful. He could feel the vibrations of the Pig King Statue growing.

He tried a few more times to free himself, but he was still trapped. The Pig Statue was almost upon him, and Lucas hid his face in his arms on the ground, shivering and waiting in fearful anticipation for his end.

"PK Thunder!"

A cry sounded, and Lucas jolted as upright as he could to face the owner of the new voice. Just as he lifted his gaze, the Pig King Statue collided with a ball of lightning and toppled backwards, crashing to the ground.

A small boy wearing a baseball cap, about the same size and age as Lucas, floated gently but confidently to the ground next to Lucas, minute sparkles appearing then dissipating around his feet.

"Did you do that? W-who are you?" Lucas stammered, still on his knees as his terror faded slightly.

"I'm Ness," the boy replied quickly. "Help me fight him." They both turned to face the fallen Pig Statue, which was slowly getting back to its feet.

"But how?" Lucas asked as he miraculously freed his ankle from the root's hold.

"Use your psychic abilities. Don't you have PSI? I thought I could feel that you did."

"I'm no superhero," Lucas murmured. He had very little faith in his PSI, regardless of his past adventures, but when he concentrated for a moment, he could sense PSI in both of them, and they seemed to be about the same strength. "I have PSI," he finally admitted.

The Pig King Statue faced them and floated in midair, causing Lucas to flinch and freeze again for a moment. Then, Ness swiftly rose into the air and let out a green mass of sparking energy, calling out "PK Flash!" as he did so.

The Flash sailed into the Pig Statue. It coursed through the Pig Statue like electricity for a second, before shattering its outer stone shell to pieces.

Ness lowered himself back to solid ground, and he and Lucas shielded themselves from the debris and shrapnel that went flying in all directions.

"Is it gone?" Lucas said warily, somewhat hopeful but very doubtful.

As the shroud of dust cleared in front of the two boys, an arachnid-like figure showed itself, ready for destruction.

"So it _was_ Porky!" Ness cried, standing confidently in a battle stance. He and Lucas stared at the listless child Porky in the central capsule of the mechanical spider.

"You know h-him?" Lucas said, fear returning to him at the prospect of a fight.

"You too?"

"I've fought him befo-"

"-Watch out!"

Porky began charging a fiery ball atop the capsule. Lucas stumbled hastily to his feet, and barely had time to regain his balance before the ball sent a laser at the boys. They both leaped out of the way, in opposite directions. Ness quickly threw a ball of fire at Porky, yelling out "PK Fire!"

Lucas took this as a cue to send his own PK Fire at the pig child. It had a slightly different aura.

"You know that one as well?" Ness observed quickly.

Lucas paid little attention as an odd fighting instinct began to tug gently at his consciousness. He felt his fear dissolve, and he let out another PSI attack at Porky.

"PK Freeze!" Lucas shouted, and a large, icy snowflake hit Porky's mechanism, making it quake.

Porky froze for a moment from the power of the PK Freeze, and Ness closed in to attack. He began to kick and punch at the machine with PSI-strengthened blows, dealing damage to it.

Then Porky suddenly jerked, and flung Ness away with a spindly metal limb.

Lucas yelped, the fighting instinct detaching itself from his mind. He watched fearfully as the pig child approached Ness, whom was struggling to get up.

He sent another PK Freeze at Porky, and it had the same effect as the first. The machine shook, then stood paralysed.

"N-Ness!" Lucas called. "Quickly!"

Ness scrambled to his feet and ran back to Lucas, nearly tripping. "Just a scratch," he muttered, just loudly enough for his ally to hear.

Lucas took a glance at Ness' knee for a second, and spotted a nasty graze.

"Ouch," Lucas remarked. "Are you alright?"

"Fine- look out!"

Porky had begun moving again, and was sending another laser at the boys.

Lucas tripped over. Ness reflexively produced a protective sphere in front of himself and Lucas, which absorbed the laser's power.

"PK Magnet," Lucas muttered in recognition. He could use that ability too, but the confidence that had built up in him previously failed to reappear.

After Porky had stifled the laser, the puppet monsters Lucas had seen earlier jumped out from behind the mechanical arachnid.

The child yelped. "It's th-them!" he squeaked to Ness, whom was recovering from the PK Magnet's power.

"Have you seen them before?" Ness asked. "I haven't." He sent a PK Thunder at them, the ball of electricity barreling through the creatures like bowling pins. "They don't seem to be very strong."

Porky began moving again. He jumped into the air and hovered, a spotlight shining onto the ground directly below him. He started towards the two earth-bound boys.

Lucas scrambled to his feet again, as he and Ness dodged the spotlight. Porky shot a blazing bolt of power towards the ground where the boys had been a second ago, stirring up dirt, and then he slammed into the ground. However was too slow to catch the boys in his assault.

Porky tried again, with his actions in quicker succession. Lucas and Ness threw themselves out of the way, aided by their PSI powers.

Lucas was shaken, but Ness' resolve had never faded the entire time. "Find out what those puppet creatures are called," he ordered to the fumbling Lucas. Ness then charged at Porky as he had done before, pounding the metal with powered blows.

Lucas regained some of his focus and concentrated on the remaining obsidian puppet monsters. He heard an echoing chant as it filled his head.

_We are the Primids, we are the Primids_, the monsters mentally droned. Then, after a few utterings of the same phrase, he heard another sentence.

_We are of Subspace, we are born for almighty power. We are the Primids._

Primids? Almighty power? Lucas mentally shuddered at the idea.

"Argh!"

Ness' cry rang out, pulling Lucas back to the physical world. He saw the other boy get flung out several metres, before he skidded on the ground and laid still for a moment.

"Ness!"

Lucas physically straightened and stood suddenly confident and in fury. He began summoning a rush of PSI power.

"PK…"

He slowly raised his arms skyward, and he was consumed in a dazzling ivory aura as his feet rose above the ground a few centimetres.

Ness got to his knees, just in time to see Porky towering over him, and a peculiar light emanating from behind the Pig King.

"Starstorm!"

The air seemed to shimmer for a moment before being flooded in blinding light. Stars of power rained from the sky, falling onto Porky, and shattering the machine into oblivion.

As Ness lowered his arms from his face, Lucas lowered himself as he once again met solid ground.

The baseball-capped boy slowly rose to his feet. "Wow," he said, simply.

Both of them looked at where Porky had stood just moments ago. Now, there was only a pile of purple fog, surrounded by a spot of black that was burned into the ground.

"What is that fog?" Lucas asked Ness nervously.

"How would I know?" Ness replied, keeping his voice down, as if in fear of the fog overhearing.

The violet cloud swelled for a second, before mysteriously dissipating into thin air.

The atmosphere around the boys seemed to inhale deeply as the children relaxed after a battle well-fought. However, one question was in both of their heads: had that monster been a _clone_ of Porky?

Lucas came up to Ness and was about to open his mouth to speak, but before he could talk he were interrupted by a loud _clank_.

The boys turned to face a peculiar gun-machine, nestled atop a tall rock a small distance away. They then noticed another figure positioned behind the weapon.

It was Wario, but neither of the boys had seen him before.

"Two birds with one stone," Wario remarked maliciously from his post. He shifted his weapon to face Ness. It began to charge as his target was located in the crosshairs.

Ness was on his toes in an instant, ready to dodge. He began running.

The gun fired a black arrow at Ness. He easily flipped over it as it skimmed the ground where he had once stood.  
Wario gritted his teeth, and sent four more arrows at Ness, one right after the other.

With another PSI-assisted flip, jump and two more flips, Ness dodged the arrows.

Wario grunted in annoyance, and shifted targets.

Ness skidded to a halt and turned to Lucas, who was stuck on the spot and staring fearfully at Wario.

The machine began to glow once again, and Ness charged at Lucas. Another ebony arrow sailed towards the fear-struck Lucas. Ness hurled himself forward.

Lucas just noticed the other boy as he shoved him out of the way of the attack. There was a flash of light as Lucas was flung away.

Lucas kept his eyes tightly shut for a moment before looking at where Ness had once been.

Now there was a trophy lying a few metres away.

Lucas's stomach dropped at the realisation, and the triumphant Wario dropped down from his post. He stomped in Lucas's direction with an intimidating grin on his face.

Thunder sounded overhead. The boy shuffled backwards, before picking himself up off the ground and fleeing the scene as rain began to fall.

He glanced back tearfully. Wario picked up the trophified Ness, and laughed in victory in the silver face. Lightning flashed around the two silhouettes as Lucas ran further away, scared for his safety and ashamed of his cowardice.

Lucas couldn't watch anymore, and charged through the ruins, just wanting to get as far away as possible.

Wario's cackling faded away.

*.*.*.*.*

Eventually the rain stopped, and Lucas ceased running. He walked forward slowly, head hanging low, trying to catch his breath.

He looked back in the direction he had fled from. Where the mysterious man had captured Ness, the one who had sacrificed himself for him.

He turned back ashamedly, then softly bumped into something in from of him. He momentarily dreaded it, thinking it was another Primid. It wasn't.

A human face wearing a cap glanced back at him before pointing out in front of himself. Lucas followed the taller boy's sweeping arm movement.

Lucas nearly jumped out of his skin.

Another horde of Primids heralded their presence a short distance ahead, purple fog streaming along the ground and continuing to form into more of the puppet monsters.

Lucas looked at the stranger, whom grinned.

"Have you seen these before?" he asked. Lucas nodded. "How about this?"

The boy whipped out a red and white sphere. It enlarged within his grasp, then began to vibrate.

He threw the ball at the ground. It bounced once on the dirt with an odd, resounding _ping_ and released a bright body of light. Then the ball did a boomerang back into the boy's hand.

Lucas shielded his face until the brightness died down. What he saw was very surprising.

A small turtle-like creature stood where the light had once been, bouncing on its paws and ready to fight. It glanced back excitedly at Lucas's companion.

Lucas's mouth hung open for a moment, completely forgetting about the Primids in exchange for the wonder of the other boy's strange animal.

"It's a Pokemon," the boy explained. "Go, Squirtle!"

The blue turtle called Squirtle leaped into action. It raced at the Primids and began attacking them. It head butted, slammed and spun in its shell at its foes, downing them once by one.

Lucas watched worriedly, hoping that nothing would happen to Squirtle.

"Relax," the boy assured Lucas. "He'll be fine." He noticed that the other Primids were slowly forming a barrier around the Pokemon, trying to eliminate its chances of escape.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!" he suddenly commanded, jerking Lucas out of his spectator's trance.

The Tiny Turtle Pokemon paused for a moment, seemingly gathering up power. Then in one big sweep, it let out a large jet of water from its mouth, shattering some of the Primids and scattering the rest of them.

"Good job! Now use Withdraw!"

Squirtle looked back proudly at the boy before withdrawing inside its shell and bowling into the remaining Primids, defeating them.

An obsidian cloud of mist hovered in front of Squirtle and the two boys.

Then Lucas felt a presence nearby. He spun around to see a lone Primid, attempting to tackle himself and the other boy. He yelped and went to hide his face, but his companion turned around also and kicked the Primid in the abdomen.

It fell back, and Lucas instinctively finished it off with a ball of fire. It collapsed into a pool of fog like its brethren, before all of the purple substance in the area dissolved into thin air.

The two boys looked at each other.

"You have magic?"

"You can fight?"

They stopped, and almost laughed at each other. Squirtle waddled triumphantly up to Lucas and the boy.

"Well done," the boy said to Squirtle, crouching down to give the creature a congratulating pet. "Return!" He held out the crimson and ivory ball again, and Squirtle disappeared into it with a flash of reddish light.

Lucas was once again mystified by the boy's creature.

"You look confused," the capped boy remarked.

"I am," Lucas muttered. He stared at the ground, and that was when the memories came flooding back.

Porky's pursuit… Ness's appearance… The battle… Ness's sacrifice and trophification…

"Are you alright?"

Lucas felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see the taller boy's concerned expression. "Is something bothering you?"

Lucas nodded slowly.

"You can tell me about it."

The shorter boy hesitated. This stranger he had just met was being awfully nice to him. Or was he just being nosy?  
But then again, Lucas had nothing to lose.

"Another person," Lucas began softly. "Called Ness… He saved me from being hit by a man with a black arrow gun, but he got hit instead…" He trailed off.

The other boy was silent for a moment and Lucas continued to think.

His expression grew from ashamed to determined. "And I have to rescue him and pay him back," he added finally.

The taller boy looked taken aback at Lucas's abrupt change of heart. Then he smiled. "Do you want help? My Pokemon and I could come with you."

Lucas nodded in agreement, and smiled back for the first time that day. "I need to repay Ness and rescue him from the man." He mentally dismissed his other idea of finding that Smash Brothers' Tournament.

The two boys began walking through the ruins together, along the dirt path. "My name is Lucas, by the way," the shorter boy said quietly.

"Lucas?" the boy replied. "I'm Red."

*.*.*.*.*


	8. Puffball, Princess, Plumber, Prank

**Chapter Eight: Puffball, Princess, Plumber, Prank**

* * *

**~*Afternoon of the First Day*~**

* * *

The trio had been travelling for what felt like a very long time.

Well, to Kirby it felt like a very long time.

The puffball walked alongside Luigi and Zelda. They had stuck to the path that the princess had proposed but their encounters with any other familiar figures so far had numbered less than one.

"We haven't found anyone yet," Luigi complained aloud, perfectly voicing Kirby's own thoughts. "Maybe we should take another path."

Zelda didn't reply straightaway as she sunk into thought. To the other two she appeared a little frustrated as well.  
She reached into their rucksack for the map.

"We are on this stretch of the road at the moment," she told the plumber and the puffball and pointed out their rough location on the paper. "We should be coming up to an intersection in the road soon."

"Poyo," Kirby muttered in a slightly irritated tone.

"Sorry, but good things come to those who wait."

Kirby let go of his annoyance.

"You said this was a 'less-travelled road'," Luigi said. "So is that other path at the intersection a 'more-travelled' road?"

Zelda observed the map again and looked at the legend. "Yes, it appears so." She paused to brainstorm their options. "If we don't find anyone before we reach that part, we can take that other road instead. Is that okay?" She looked at the other two.

Luigi and Kirby nodded in confirmation. "I don't like this path," Luigi said jokingly.

Kirby leaped on top of his head. "Hey!" the green-clad plumber cried in surprise. Luckily Kirby was deceptively light despite his large, spherical appearance.

Zelda giggled. "I don't think Kirby likes sour talk," she remarked. Kirby nodded adamantly at her.

"Well, not everything in life is sunshine and rainbows, puffy," Luigi continued lightheartedly.

Kirby shifted until he was piggy-backing on Luigi.

"It's true! Wait until you see some ghosts. They'll scare the lights out of you!"

"Or just you," Zelda retorted as Kirby continued to mess around playfully with his mount.

The pink marshmallow finally stopped squirming before he could annoy Luigi any further. He knew everyone had a fuse, and he was never keen on burning his anyone's out. Kirby eventually vaulted off Luigi's back to relieve the plumber of his burden.

After several more minutes, the trio finally arrived at the conveniently signposted intersection.

"Tayll Village," Luigi read out loud. "Was the way we just came. Then there's Beile Road, which leads to Port Meacri to the left, and Aelta Village to the right. And straight ahead is the Lakeside Trail." The three looked straight ahead, and saw the glistening surface of a lake in the distance. Zelda opened her mouth to talk, but she never got the chance to speak.

Out of the blue, Kirby felt a tiny sting on his back. He flinched, and just realised that his friends had jerked as well before his mind and senses dulled and clouded over. He couldn't focus, no matter how hard he strained to see straight or steady himself.

He eventually tripped over his own feet. Then his surroundings grew smoky with a _hiss_. The puffball spun his head in puzzlement as he gradually became less dazed.

"Uwa!" he squealed as he searched for his friends in the fog. He blindly stuck his arms out in front and eventually stumbled into something tall.

"Kirby?" Zelda's relieved voice exclaimed. Kirby cried out in reply, equally relieved that he hadn't lost one of his friends.

But where was Luigi?

The milky haze began to clear, and the two could make each other out.

"Luigi?" Zelda called.

Then there was a dazzling flash of light. The two then thought they heard the shuffling of feet a short distance away but before they could investigate any further, the pair was stunned once again.

Kirby reached out to Zelda to lean against her, and they both almost toppled to the ground. The Hyrulean clutched her forehead, which throbbed faintly.

By the time the puffball and the princess returned to their senses, the smoke around them had cleared, and the area seemed a little empty.

"Poyo?"

"Luigi! Where are you?"

They looked about frantically for the lost plumber, who seemed to have all but disappeared.

As Zelda's gaze swept the scene, she paused at a small speck on the dirt path. She approached the object and crouched down to investigate, holding the small, hard object in her fingertips.

Her brow furrowed. "A Deku Nut?" she wondered aloud.

Kirby gave up looking for their missing companion and wandered up to Zelda, intrigued by the seed she held.

"It's a Deku Nut," Zelda clarified. "It has the ability to stun the things it is thrown at." Kirby nodded slowly. He looked about, and then spotted the split shell of a hollow, web-like ball lying very close by. He picked it up for Zelda to see.

"Some sort of smoke-creating ball?" she asked herself. She stared at it, having a little background knowledge on various items.

The two then realised that their rucksack had been dropped onto the ground, and some of the contents had spilled onto the dirt. Zelda began to reorganise their belongings and contemplate the situation.

_Someone ambushed us with Deku Nuts and a smoke ball. Maybe they also-_

Her train of thought was interrupted by a sudden movement in front of her. She quickly looked up and saw Kirby bolting off in the direction they had come from without hesitation.

"Kirby, wait!" she said, futilely flinging an arm out to stop Kirby as she stood up. _Not again, Kirby._

Had he seen something she hadn't? She had been staring at the ground when he had decided to make a break for it, so what had made Kirby leave without a second thought?

Then there was a _thump_ behind Zelda. Her stomach dropped and she spun on her heels. But before she could discover her assailant, she was clattering to the ground in her trophy form.

*.*.*.*.*

A blue-feathered, red-garbed figure fled the scene he had caused. He was quite proud of himself at pulling off his plan without a hitch so far, however he was still anxious to get away with his silver prize.

He glanced over his shoulder once again at the cloud of smoke, which was clearing up a little faster than he would have liked.

"Should'a used another smoke ball," the person muttered gruffly as he moved further and further away. He kept a firm grip on the trophy in his grasp. The trophy's expression almost made him chuckle. It was now perpetually stuck in a pose that screamed 'oh my gosh'.

Once he had gone up the path a short distance more, he stepped to its side to stay out of the sight of unwanted eyes. He looked back and saw something that startled him.

A bouncy, pink figure was bounding up the path in the same direction!

He scowled in annoyance and sank into the vegetation behind him, careful to take his prize with him. He remained motionless as his adversary appeared on the path in front, looking in all directions. He didn't move a centimetre until the puffball gave up looking and continued along the path.

He let out a sigh of relief as he emerged from the bushes. "Real smooth if I do say so myself, King Dedede," he complimented himself. The penguin king regained his composure before setting out to execute the next part of his plan, with the trophified Luigi in tow.

King Dedede eventually arrived at his post. He stood in the middle of the path that continued southwards to Aelta Village. From the Tayll Village road he had cut through a small forest to avoid any more interferences.

The cerulean penguin rubbed his hands together as his small army of stout, orange creatures surrounded him, ready for a mission briefing.

"My Waddle Dees!" he proclaimed. "You are vital to my plan, and I fervently hope that we may cooperate to receive the desired results!" He scanned the group before resuming his speech. "I am attempting to lure a man to this trophy in my current possession. He has a vehicle that will aid me in my quest.

"You will rush to him, and crowd him when he tries to take my prize! You will make sure he loses grip of the trophy, and that it is brought back out to me, so I may reclaim it and make away with his Cargo! And," he paused to recapture any wandering attention. "You may be dismissed of duty afterwards."

There was stillness before the army of Waddle Dees confirmed their alliance in unison.

"Wonderful!" Dedede exclaimed. "Now, we will stay hidden until the man appears." He placed Luigi's metallic figure in the middle of the path and he and the Waddle Dee army melted into the trees.

All was silent for a short while, before a humming noise grew as a hovering cart approached.

Wario was brimming with pride as he drove his cart. He cast a glance at the two trophies he now had in his control: a princess and a small boy. He was so satisfied with his achievement that he thought he was hallucinating when he saw a third figure ahead.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked several times. "Wha-what?" Then his grip on the Cargo's joystick failed, and he nearly got bucked off. "Wah!"

The portly man managed to steady himself and the Cargo before he parked it a short distance away from the trophy. He jumped off the floating vehicle and made his way up to the trophy to investigate.

He laughed in the shocked face of the trophy. "Luigi?" he cried incredulously. "I can't believe it!" He tapped it to make sure it wasn't a figment of his imagination.

Such an easy win was almost too good to be true. Almost. So he picked up the metallic figure, careful to keep Luigi trophified. Then he felt odd, as if he was being spied on.

His initial perception of the situation turned out to be right.

A swarm of orange creatures stampeded their way over to the man.

"Hey, what now?" Wario shouted as he became squashed and forced to move. He felt his grip on Luigi slipping. "Oh no, you don't!"

With a final effort before he was overrun, he flung his free prize at his Cargo, hoping it would land somewhere near it...

Score! Luigi landed neatly in the Cargo, clunking next to the other two trophies of Peach and Ness.

Wario's triumph was soon replaced by disbelief.

King Dedede saw this as his chance to rob Wario of his precious Cargo. He pounced. Wario watched on helplessly as the penguin king clambered onto the Cargo. _His_ Cargo!

"No, you_ idiot_!" Wario shouted as Dedede kicked the cart into gear, and shot away in the opposite direction in which the man came. "This is a conspiracy to Wario. Get back here _this instant_!"

The Waddle Dees that had flooded the area around him suddenly decided their job was done and abandoned Wario in a rush quite like the one they arrived in.

Wario sat on the ground in a daze for a moment, before leaping on the spot over and over again in a fit of rage.

"That was mine!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "This is madness! You'd better return it _in the condition you received it_!" He brandished his fist in the air.

He stopped and sunk down to the ground. "I should have known that the free Luigi was too good to be true."

*.*.*.*.*

* * *

**A/N: All the place names that aren't otherwise in the original Subspace Emissary will have something to do with a different Nintendo franchise for each chapter.**

**This time you've got Beile, Aelta and Meacri. Remember these ones are from ****_one_**** series. The question is, which one? Mwahahaha! :3  
Figured out the previous names yet (****_Tayll_****,****_ Perry_**** and Carmen ****_Roemon_****)? I'll reveal the answer in Chapter 9 or 10.**


	9. First Impressions

**Chapter 9: First Impressions**

* * *

**~*Afternoon of the First Day*~**

* * *

The King Koopa stared at the fallen trophy of Zelda before commanding a batch of purple fog towards the shiny figure.

"Shadowbugs," Bowser rumbled. "Go."

The fog swarmed over the trophified Zelda and began to meld with its shape. The whole mass collapsed for a moment before reforming into a false princess, who got to her feet. The possessed Zelda looked exactly like she had before she had been attacked, except that her irises now burned a seering yellow and streams of violet emanated from her body. In short, the once elegant princess had taken up a fearsome appearance.

And that was how Bowser liked it.

The reptilian's mouth twisted into a slight grin, before he deposited his weapon at False Zelda's feet: a Dark Cannon that shot the infamous black arrows. The false princess took the signal and hefted the gun-machine into her grasp, glancing at Bowser in hesitation. Her commander gave a grunt of confirmation and pointed towards the top of a nearby hill. False Zelda nodded and began making her way up the incline with the Dark Cannon in tow.

Bowser watched the Shadowbug-possessed princess, then caught sight of a rucksack, with several coins laying on the ground around it. He paused before deciding to leave it.

"It all adds to the mystery," he remarked slyly, before shuffling away to indulge in more dark business.

*.*.*.*.*

If there was one thing that Link knew about Yoshi, it was that the green creature was easy to please.

After they had attempted to pursue the dark battleship they had been able to keep up with it for a good amount of time, until nature had intervened. The dirt road they had been following- in a remarkably straight line- had come to an abrupt halt at a cliff face. Link had deducted that it was too hazardous to descend the rocky decline, so they had begrudgingly given up on following the airship, for the time being.

Prompted by the thought of hovering objects, the Hyrulean swordsman looked up to the sky. Clouds were beginning to roll in, and he had a feeling it would bring something wet. Nevertheless, he glanced at Yoshi, who was trotting ahead. Link's companion had gone through a remarkably short period of moping about in a bad mood when they had reached the cliff face- before quickly reverting to his usual quirky self.

Link grinned at Yoshi's optimism before once again remembering his original reason for being in this world: the Tournament. A view of the engulfed Stadium flashed in his mind.

"Yoshi," he said, capturing his friend's attention instantly. "Do you fight with any weapons in the Smash Brothers' Tournament?"

Yoshi shook his head.

"Do any of the other competitors fight with weapons?"

The creature nodded. Then he spotted the tip of Link's scabbard poking out from behind the swordsman's back. "Yoshi?" he said, pointing at the object that had caught his attention.

"Do you want me to show you my weapon?"

Yoshi nodded eagerly.

"Alright." Link drew the Master Sword from its blue and gold sheath that laid across his back and held the blade in front of him. Yoshi stood mesmerised as the flawless metal reflected the remaining sunlight and seemed to amplify its radiance. Link was always impressed at the sheer perfection of the holy blade, even now.

"You know, whenever I look at this I think something along the lines of: 'By Nayru, this must have been forged by a deity.' It's not called 'the Blade of Evil's Bane' for nothing."

Yoshi blinked, remaining silent and still hypnotised.

Link laughed. He was always amused by Yoshi's innocent simplicity.

"Say, Yoshi."

His addressee met his blue eyes.

"Would you like me to show you this in action?"

The emerald animal wore a thoughtful look for a moment, resting his hand on his chin before leaping up excitedly and squawking "Yoshi, yoshi!"

"Haha." Link moved back a few steps before swinging the Master Sword through the air expertly at several angles.

Yoshi applauded enthusiastically and released a stream of his trademark gibberish.

"Here comes the big finale," Link remarked, unable to resist cracking a grin. He made sure there was a wide space around him before he twirled around swiftly, slicing the silver blade through the air in a spin attack. He regained his balance afterwards without so much as a stumble.

Yoshi was dumbstruck.

When Link's head stopped spinning he saw Yoshi with his mouth hanging open. Then he felt sheepish after showing off in front of his green friend. He felt like he needed to say something as Yoshi remained speechless.

"Well, I finally figured out how to do _that_ without falling over," he explained. "Anyway, you don't want to show weakness in the face of the enemy."

Yoshi nodded slowly, his wonderment eventually fading.

*.*.*.*.*

As the Mario and Pit trekked through the forest, they could see that they were coming to a break in the trees. It had taken the pair a long time to travel with the angel's injury and they had not met any competitors en route.

Both of them were very irritated, but neither of them wanted to vent in front of the other. They had to get help.

The dwindling density of the trees felt like a hopeful spur for the two as they emerged from the vegetation and somewhat eagerly left the greenery behind them.

"Finally," Mario breathed, spreading his arms out as if embracing the open air. Pit stumbled as he avoided the plumber's limbs. "Sorry," Mario apologised when he noticed Pit jerk away.

"It's alright," Pit said, righting his balance and trying not to lean on his sore leg. He stared at the sky, relieved that he was able to lay his eyes on its vast blueness again. A faint feeling- possibly a gut feeling or instinct- prompted him to explore the hill a short distance off.

Without warning Mario, he lifted off on his wings, staying close to the ground.

"Where are you going?" the red-garbed plumber called.

Pit didn't look back as he noticed a figure on top of the hill. As he got closer he discovered that the figure was a person who was shrouded in an ominous purple aura. He continued to approach the mysterious person. He made a bit more ground before alighting onto the ground and peering intently at the figure, whom seemed to be armed with some sort of bulky weapon.

Then he recognised the person and the weapon in a shock of confusion and horror.

"No way."

*.*.*.*.*

False Zelda searched for a target. She swept her golden gaze around at the scenery, finding nothing of interest.

Several minutes passed and possessed Zelda did not move from her post until she caught sight of something at the bottom of the slope. There stood two figures, one humanoid and the other some type of animal.

Prey.

She shifted the Dark Cannon into a position in which to fire with. She observed her two targets. One was swinging a sword around and the other seemed to be standing still and watching the other flail the blade around.

False Zelda considered her targets. _Aim for the armed one_. For some subconscious reason she could not identify in her possessed state, she felt slightly reluctant to aim the Cannon at the swordsman. She dismissed the feeling, pointed the weapon at her prey and began to charge it. It began to vibrate with accumulating power.

Then everything went haywire.

The possessed princess was thrown back by a sudden blinding force. Her Dark Cannon was ripped from her grasp and it had somehow been sliced perfectly in two. In a split second the Cannon had exploded in midair. False Zelda steadied herself with her magic and shot a deadly glare at her assaulter.

A winged youth garbed in white stood to her left, twin blades drawn as if he had just finished a swipe with them.

"Zelda?" he stammered. "It's me...Pit."

False Zelda continued to stare at the angel. Pit caught the eerie yellow glare and froze in peculiar fear. Then Zelda abruptly summoned magic and sent a fireball at him.

Pit dodged the fireball as best he could. "What's gotten into you?" he asked as he felt the searing heat brush past him then dissipate into thin air.

False Zelda paid no heed to his question and threw a string of fireballs at Pit, whom rolled out of the way. He swatted the last fireball away with a blade as he remained on the ground and in pain.

The purple-shrouded princess held out her palm and a light arrow materialised in it. She sent it blistering at her target.

He was just able to manoeuvre out of the way and suppressed a yell as he did so.

Then False Zelda was hit out of the blue by a blast of fiery magic from the side, causing her to fall.

Mario had finally caught up.

"Princess Zelda, what's going on?"

"She's turning on us for some reason!" Pit exclaimed and slowly eased onto his feet.

The fuming Zelda turned her attention to Mario and flung several shots of raw magic at Mario. The plumber blocked the attack with a wall of fire that seemed to emerge from the ground.

Thinking that Zelda was distracted, Pit rose into the air and dive-bombed at her. In the nick of time she swung around and battered him away. The angel was fear-struck by her golden gaze once again before he went sailing through the air. Lost in confusion, he was unable to catch himself and landed heavily. He cried out.

Mario had meanwhile switched to the offensive and had begun sending fireball after fireball at False Zelda, who had produced a blue diamond-shaped barrier around herself. The plumber took a gamble, hoping to catch the princess by surprise and summoned a fiery wall of intense ferocity behind her. It broke through her spell and she was thrown to the ground.

Pit finally shook off the pain in his leg and watched the scene that played out, with Mario gaining the upper hand against False Zelda. He rose once again, steadied himself and combined his blades into the bow. He took aim as a sky-coloured arrow formed on the weapon and waited.

Pit let the arrow loose.

The aura around False Zelda seemed to intensify in her fury. She raised her head but before she could register what was happening, she saw a bright blue flash heading straight for her.

In a shock of brilliance, possessed Zelda was forced backwards and trophified.

Mario and Pit looked at the silver trophy of Zelda laying on the ground as if waiting for it to do something, then began making their way towards it. It indeed did begin to shimmer and pulse after a long moment and the pair stopped in their tracks. The trophy's shape dissolved into one obsidian mass, before the fog lifted off its surface and disappeared into the air.

The duo stood wide-eyed.

*.*.*.*.*

Link had to admit that he was having fun goofing off in front of Yoshi. Apart from already had an allurance to the thrill of swordplay, he also enjoyed watching Yoshi's reactions, from his jigging on the spot to his facial expressions to his unintelligible gibberish.

Suddenly, there was a distant flash of light out of the corner of Link's eye. He stopped swinging the Master Sword around and turned his gaze to the top of the hill they were near. There he saw three figures: two standing and one fallen.

He couldn't see them very well from his position, so he made his way up the incline with suspicion hanging in his mind. Yoshi wondered why his friend had halted the show, so he followed Link. He tried to communicate with Link in gibberish but was interrupted by a hand gesture that told him to be quiet.

The emerald-skinned Yoshi remained silent as he trotted behind Link. He finally saw what had Link so interested. He was about to open his mouth to talk, however Link ceased walking for a tense moment.

Link could finally make out the three figures. He didn't recognise the red one or the white one...

But he could recognise the fallen one anywhere.

As if shocked by a bolt of invisible lightning, Link was thrown into a blinding rage and charged up the hill. Yoshi tried to calm him down, but his cries fell on deaf ears.

Mario and Pit had been about to revive Zelda, but before they could touch the trophy's golden base, a shrill battle cry cut the air- like their assailant's sword.

Link lunged at Mario, leaping into the air to deliver a powerful downward stab, but Mario cleanly dodged away. Pit backed away hurriedly and promptly fell over in shock.

Yoshi had caught up with his companion and was attempting to stop the imminent brawl, but the plumber and the swordsman were too involved in the sudden intrusion. Link stepped defensively in front of the trophy form of Zelda, whom still laid untouched.

"STOP!"

A commanding yell and a high-pitched yap froze the two opponents. Link and Mario turned to see Yoshi and Pit standing side by side, with Yoshi jumping on the spot and Pit pointing his bow threateningly at Link.

"Don't move," Pit said shakily but loudly. "Anyone."

Link's grip on the Master Sword tightened before he lowered his sword and shield.

"Yoshi?" Mario exclaimed in disbelief. "You were with him?"

Pit silenced the plumber. "If I don't want this guy to talk then I don't want you to either."

Mario straightened his cap and glanced disapprovingly at the Hyrulean.

"Who are you?" Pit continued, addressing Link. "What do you want?"

"You did something to Zelda," Link answered gruffly, looking darkly at Mario and Pit. "How do I know you're not an accomplice of the ones who destroyed the Stadium?"

Pit slackened his grip on his bow.

"How did you know about the Stadium?" Mario asked.

"I was going to compete in the Tournament."

"And you know Zelda?"

The swordsman paused for a moment before replying. "I'm Link."

Pit stared on, mouth hanging open. "You?" he said. "Zelda has mentioned you."

"She says you're her friend," Mario added. Then a knowing look crossed his face. "I understand now." He smirked to himself, then walked over to Zelda and touched the trophy's base.

The four competitors shielded their eyes from the light as Zelda reanimated, and sat up.

"Who's there?" the princess breathed, looking around in a daze and blinking rapidly. "What happened?"

"Zelda!"

Link dropped his equipment and rushed to her side, involuntarily shoving Mario out of the way.

"Princess," Link said, kneeling down next to her as she regained her bearings. Zelda looked uncertainly at Link.

"Link?" asked. "What are you doing here?"

Mario couldn't help but look sideways at Pit and Yoshi as if sharing an inside joke, standing next to the Hyrulean pair with arms crossed. Pit and Yoshi looked in bewilderment at the plumber, until a moment later the angel understood and had to hold in a giggle.

The princess attempted to get to her feet.

"Do you need help?" Link asked.

"I'm fine," Zelda replied as she unsteadily but surely regained her standing position. She took in her surroundings, looking at the four competitors. "I'm assuming you got off on the right foot?" she joked.

There was a heavy silence and Zelda frowned. "So, no?"

The stillness continued for another uncomfortable moment before Link spoke up. "Let's just say I didn't make a good first impression of myself."

Zelda's expression didn't lighten up but she looked at Link with an understanding look. Link couldn't help but feel foolish.

"Well," Pit interrupted, sounding more cheerful than he intended to. "We can fix all that, right?"

The group looked around at each other and couldn't help but share a laugh.

* * *

**A/N: I've decided to add a timestamp sort of thing to the beginning of each chapter because the SSE juggles between several characters and on a document (as opposed to 'on paper' :3) it could get messy. It's just to give a better idea of the time that is passing in this adaption of SSE.**


	10. As Night Rolls In

**A/N: SO HERE IS THE TENTH CHAPTER of Space and Time Cannot Divide. I think this thing will go beyond twenty chapters in total.**

**Anyway, I said I'd reveal what the OCs and whatnot from the previous chapters were referring to, so I've put the answers at the bottom of the chapter.**

_**Oops. I realised I went WAY over my weekly updates deadline! I'm sorry and hopefully it won't happen again.**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: As Night Rolls In**

* * *

**~*Afternoon of the First Day*~**

* * *

"So, you mean Kirby is missing?"

"I haven't seen him since we were ambushed."

"Ambushed? Oh dear!"

"Yes. Come to think of it, Luigi's missing too. I can't believe I forgot about him."

Zelda and Mario were equally concerned as to where their missing friends had gone. Link, Pit and Yoshi had disappeared to retrieve the rucksacks that the swordsman and the princess had dropped.

"When exactly did Luigi and Kirby go missing?" Mario asked worriedly, wondering about his brother and close friend.

"We were walking along the Tayll Village road," Zelda began. Mario nodded in recognition. "Then we came to the signposted intersection not far from here. The three of us stopped to decide on a route, but we were stunned by Deku Nuts and then the area filled with smoke from a ball.

"There was a flash of light and that was when Kirby and I realised that your brother had been separated. We were stunned again just before the fog cleared. After that, Kirby must have seen something I hadn't and ran in the opposite direction." Zelda pointed in the way she meant. "Someone came up behind me and that's all I remember before seeing the rest of you standing above me. I had a headache when I returned."

Mario assumed a thoughtful look, resting his hand on his chin. Zelda sighed with a heavy heart and glanced into the distance to see the trio returning from the bottom of the hill. She blinked as she noticed something.

"Pit," she called. "Do you have a limp?"

The two humanoids had been conversing and Yoshi had been walking loyally beside them, holding onto his own fruit sack. They looked up in surprise when Zelda began talking to them.

"Pardon?" the angel replied.

"Are you hurt?"

Pit was silent before answering. "I'm fine." The three finally met up with the plumber and the princess.

"Do angels ever lie?" Zelda asked half-jokingly but still getting her message to Pit.

"...Only when they don't need others fussing over them," he muttered, staring at his feet meekly. Then he hopped on his right leg and hissed in pain, lifting his other leg off the ground.

"Steady," Link said, supporting Pit on the shoulder before he could topple over.

"Is it your leg?" Zelda asked seriously, looking Pit in the eye. He nodded. "Sit down."

Mario moved over and helped Pit to the ground. The humanoids crouched down around him while Yoshi looked on sympathetically, absent-mindedly chewing on a pink fruit.

"Does it hurt more in your upper or lower leg?" Zelda continued.

"Lower," Pit replied. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll try my best to heal it. I just need to figure out what you actually did to yourself and remember the right spell."

Pit glanced disbelievingly at Link, whom nodded.

"She can do lots of things," Link said, looking at Zelda as she wracked her brain.

Zelda's expression finally lit up before she stretched out a hand, hovering it gently above Pit's left shin. Her brow creased in concentration as her palm began to emit a soft glow. She did not move an inch.

"Keep still," she warned Pit, her focus not seeming to waver.

The others watched on wordlessly as the glow grew stronger and Pit's shin became encased in the radiance for a fleeting moment. Then the magic abruptly swelled and dissipated into thin air.

A heavy silence hung in the air as the group remained speechless in awe and Pit stared wide-eyed.

"You broke it," Zelda explained softly. "But if you leave it alone overnight it should be fully healed by tomorrow morning."

Pit blinked and shifted slightly. "It feels tingly, but it doesn't hurt anymore," Pit commented.

"Just don't use it until the morning."

Yoshi gibbered delightedly, peering out from behind Mario's shoulder. The plumber petted him on the head.

Zelda suddenly swayed and almost fell over backwards. Link leaned over quickly and supported her, helping her back up. "Are you alright?"

"Just a little light-headed," the princess mumbled, wiping her forehead and letting her head droop slightly in tiredness.

Mario looked at Pit again in his knowing look and Pit choked on a laugh.

"What?" Link asked suspiciously, looking up at the two who were still exchanging amused looks. Link took a moment to figure out what they were implying and his eyes widened in horror."W-we're not," he stammered, glancing at Zelda urgently.

"Of course not," Zelda finished coolly. Whether she was actually that relaxed or she was feinting, Link couldn't tell.

The angel and the plumber finally calmed down. Yoshi looked on in confusion and jabbered in Mario's ear.

"You don't know what we mean?" Mario inquired aloud to the green creature. Yoshi nodded ashamedly. "Don't worry."

Link shook his head. "Now that that's out of the way..."

He was met with playfully skeptical looks. He frowned and cleared his throat. "So what now?" He swept his eyes around at the others. "Pit can't move until tomorrow and we still have to figure out what happened at the Stadium."

"And Kirby and Luigi are still unaccounted for," Mario added.

"And also Donkey Kong," Zelda continued, adding to their list of missing competitors.

"Who are they?" Link wondered, only familiar with those present.

"They are some other fighters."

"Right. Do you have any idea where they are?"

"Donkey Kong is probably in the forest somewhere, because the last time we saw him was when we were evacuating the Stadium," Zelda recounted. "Kirby and Luigi might not be too far from here. They disappeared one after the other."

"Why do we have to stop because of me?" Pit spoke up. "Couldn't some of you just go ahead and not worry about me?"

"A soldier never leaves another man behind," Link answered solemnly. The others glanced at him and agreed.

"That's right," Mario said, making eye contact with the angel. "A team is never complete and at its strongest without the last member. And anyway, it might be dangerous for us to split up. Remember how Zelda got attacked?"

Pit mentally shuddered at the idea. He sighed and said: "I understand." As much as he felt like he was burdening the others, he was grateful for their compassion. "So will we stay where we are?"

Everyone looked at each other, giving small nods in agreement. "Well," Mario said, stretching his arms above his head. "I guess all we can do is catch up with what's been happening and kill some time."

*.*.*.*.*

Overhead was a swirl of darkening clouds, mixed with the pastel-coloured hues of the sky that was hidden above. The sun began its journey below the horizon as two silhouettes sat at the top of an incline, taking in the sight.

"If it wasn't for the clouds, this view would look really nice, wouldn't it?" Red proclaimed. He and his partner gazed into the distance, marveling at a craggy shape cut out of the sky. A mountain-like land form.

"Uh huh," Lucas nodded, feeling a lot calmer than he had a few hours ago. After the duo's long hike across this unfamiliar world, they had finally chosen a place to stop for the night. An unusually dense patch of trees stood proudly a few metres from where they sat, providing enough protection from the elements.

Though, they had yet to find Ness or the man.

"How do your Pokemon stay in those balls all the time?" Lucas asked suddenly, jolting the Pokemon trainer out of his daydreams.

"The Poke Balls?" he answered. "They actually contain an environment big enough to keep the Pokemon content. Though they love it when they come outside. It probably has something to do with the air."

"I see."

The two remained silent, the patches of clear sky that did manage to peek out between the clouds filled the atmosphere with calming colours, despite the approaching rain.

Red reached for his three Poke Balls and released the creatures residing within. Squirtle, along with two larger Pokemon called Ivysaur and Charizard materialised in a show of radiance. The trio of boisterous Pokemon almost immediately became absorbed in exploring their new environment, brushing past the two boys affectionately.

"They like you," Red complimented, resulting in Lucas looking shyly at the ground.

The smaller boy replayed the day in his head. Getting lost, meeting Ness, the man with the gun-machine, the Pokemon trainer, the Primids...

"Primids," he breathed in a sense of awe and fright, remembering the monotonic chant of the puppet monsters.

"Did you say something?" said Red, turning to his new-found friend.

"The purple monsters are called Primids."

"How do you know that?"

"I read their minds."

"You can do that? Wow." Red was amazed every time he discovered another one of Lucas's PSI abilities, much like how Lucas was constantly intrigued by the Pokemon.

"And… they also mentioned an 'almighty power', whatever that refers to."

Red blinked and his mood sank a little. "That doesn't sound too good."

Ominous thunder roared overhead, though the rain could have been hours away.

"The thunder doesn't sound very pleasant, either," Lucas added. They both stared at the darkening sky.

Red whistled, summoning his Pokemon that had wandered down and around the hill. The draconic Charizard settled beside the smaller Lucas and the dinosaur-like Ivysaur waddled up to Red. Squirtle was the last to return, speeding back using the move Red called 'Withdraw'.

"You have to return soon, before the rain comes," the Pokemon trainer murmured as he petted the two Pokemon next to him. Lucas hesitantly put a hand on Charizard's bony head and it rumbled in encouragement. The boy cracked a smile and stroked the Pokemon.

As eccentric as they were, Lucas was beginning to like the three Pokemon.

*.*.*.*.*

"_Do you have a plan for tomorrow?_" the monkey asked his two pilot friends as he ascended a tree, scavenging for food.

"Not yet," Fox called, watching the bolt of brown fur dart between the branches, making it look as easy as reciting the alphabet.

"_I can't see very well_," Diddy Kong complained, still venturing through the leaves in search for anything edible.

"Falco, do you have a light on you?"

"One word: reflector," the avian replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh." The vulpine activated the hexagonal gadget. Its energy emitted a cyan glow, creating sufficient light for all three to see a small distance around them in the increasing darkness of the evening.

A surprisingly strong breeze swept past the trio, disturbing the greenery above their heads and causing Diddy to screech in shock. However, the primate regained his composure and spotted a lump poking through the leaves. He pulled at it and brought it down to show to Fox and Falco.

"They're definitely not bananas," Fox remarked, earning him a questioning look from the bird.

"_I found some before_," Diddy explained, waving the bunch of rotund fruits in triumph. Falco's curiosity got the better of him. He reached out, plucked a fruit from Diddy's grasp and took a bite.

Fox gave him a slightly concerned expression. "How do you know they're safe?"

"If I'm dead in the morning," Falco said. "Then you know not to follow my example*****."

Fox frowned.

"You worry too much, Foxie… These taste alright."

After that comment, Diddy was motivated to try one of the fruits.

"_Yeah_," he hooted, chewing on a piece of the flesh. "_Try one, Fox_."

While the other two had been munching, the Star Fox leader had meanwhile been inspecting the ground and had found another potentially edible specimen. He tugged hard on the stem protruding from the ground and stumbled back when it came loose.

"By the way," Falco began as his comrade observed the large, spherical fruit from all angles. "I tried contacting you through the comm but I got nothing. Did you forget to bring yours?"

Fox stared at Falco for a moment before mentally kicking himself. "This really isn't my day," the vulpine groaned, sliding to the ground against a tree trunk. "First my Arwing blows, then we get drenched by a Pokemon, ambushed by a monster and now we're on a scavenger hunt because none of us brought anything." He chuckled softly. "Some day, right?"

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Falco quipped. "Wait, your Arwing got destroyed?"

"Yep."

"There's an ace pilot in the vicinity. Step back."

Fox and Diddy laughed. However, the former quickly grew serious again while Diddy turned away to calm down. "We need to figure out what to do tomorrow."

He stopped, then said: "But when we attacked that airship, weren't you downed as well?"

Falco shifted awkwardly. "I meant that literally," he explained, remembering how he had flown in to assist the his buddies earlier that day. He coughed and continued. "I wasn't hit that severely. I just needed to back off before anything worse happened. I was able to repair my ship a little."

"Okay, I get it." Fox assumed a thoughtful position. "Maybe, tomorrow we'll go on foot for the most part."

"_But what if something happens?_" Diddy asked. "_What if we need to do something quickly?_"

"We can take my Arwing," Falco suggested. "I can call it from anywhere, then we can travel a lot quicker."

"_But isn't it damaged?_"

"Perhaps we could start off on foot," Fox said. "Then if anything suspicious arises we'll switch to the Arwing for a short while, so it isn't at much risk of deteriorating further."

"Sounds like a plan," the monkey and the bird said in unison, startling each other.

"But we _all_ have to agree on taking the ship, otherwise we'll have to stay on the ground."

His allies nodded in agreement, not feeling the need to object.

After the trio decided on a plan, they continued to devour the foreign fruits. Falco accused Fox of being hypocrytical, referring to the eating of his different fruit. Fox retaliated by saying that either he or the other two could be alive the next day if anything had been poisonous.

Diddy Kong just watched the two bicker, laughing in amusement all the way.

They finally chose to stay where they were for the night when it began to rain. Falco activated his reflector as well as an umbrella from the water. The two reflectors were hooked to some branches as a makeshift roof. The group sat and talked amongst themselves later into the night, before Diddy Kong fell asleep on the spot and the other two admitted becoming tired. Fox and Falco eventually drifted off as the rain began to subside and the moon emerged from behind the thinning cloud cover.

Ghostly moonlight shone over the world of the Tournament, as its heroes dreamed and prepared for the great adventure awaiting them.

* * *

***"If I'm dead in the morning, then you know not to follow my example." -I basically stole this from my dad and just wanted to acknowledge that fact :3**

**Tayll: Lylat (an anagram)**

**Perry: Peppy**

**Carmen _Roemon_: Katt _Monroe_ (another anagram). These first three are related to Star Fox.**

**_Beile_ Road: Elibe**

**Port _Meacri_: Crimea**

**_Aelta_ Village: Altea. Again, these three are all anagrams and are references to Fire Emblem. I don't know if these will be the only ones, but I hope I will be able to integrate more into the story at a later point *maniacal laughter*.**


	11. Friends and Foes

**Chapter Eleven: Friends and Foes**

* * *

**~*Night of the First Day*~**

* * *

The plain was littered with bodies.

The bodies of long-abandoned weapons of warfare. Hundreds of arrows pierced the ground where they had remained for years. Wooden catapults slowly decayed, untouched since whenever the last siege had been. Dirt whispered over it all, stirring the layers of dust that had coated the graveyard of lonely wooden objects for an age.

Near one of the old catapults a cylindrical machine stood, accompanied by two ROBs. The ROBs connected their robotic arms to the machine, equipped with the knowledge that they would never be detached. They smoothly moved backwards, pulling open the metallic machine.

The countdown began.

Red numbers and a sinister _beeping_ taunted the robotic buddies, scrolling through the three minutes that the duo had to remain in this realm. They closed their eyes and bowed their heads sadly with a _whirr_.

Two... one... zero.

With a flash of light and a rumble, a black hole appeared within the machine, devouring the surrounding area and the two ROBs. Their metal bodies were ripped apart by the sphere's sheer force and growth, and the hole drew in dust and dirt from an even larger radius.

The plain had once again been disturbed by an overwhelming force, and more was to come.

A certain azure-haired swordsman occupied the castle battlements. Prince Marth of Altea gazed intently into the distance, keeping his eyes fixed on the oncoming threat. In the distance, he witnessed the bomb go off and unleash a dark sphere. The black hole continued to pull in nearby debris. At a closer range, the ground was tinged purple as fog slithered over it. The fog began to take hundreds of humanoid forms, all marching towards the abandoned fortress that Marth had claimed as his own for the night.

If he was able to get any rest.

Doing nothing was out of the question. The purple troops were surely headed in his general direction, though whether they were trying to hound him out he was unsure. Nevertheless, he promptly descended the stone steps, aiming to get outside and fend off as many foes as he could unassisted.

As he charged down a corridor, his footsteps echoed ominously, seeming to count down the time before he would have to face the onslaught on the dusty plain. He rounded a corner and rammed into something that went blistering past.

The swordsman yelled in shock and pain as he tumbled to the hard ground. He got up as quickly as he could, albeit a little shaky and sore. He stared in the direction he had come from, gripping his blade's hilt. A red, single-wheeled vehicle was speeding down the hall. It suddenly pulled a u-turn and headed back towards the Altean.

Marth hastily made a gamble. He sidestepped the oncoming enemy and thrust the Falchion, his holy blade, out at the thing, hoping to deal some damage to it. He braced for the impact, expecting to feel his arm snap back from the force. Luckily, he felt barely a thing.

The wheeled enemy collided with the silver metal and soared through the air, before exploding in a cloud of purple fog that dissipated soon after. However the prince had no time to relax, because a score of different foes came charging down the corridor a second later, setting their eyes hungrily on their prey.

Some purple puppet monsters, accompanied by more wheeled foes and other types of creatures stampeded towards Marth. He braced himself and flew at the crowd, swinging the Falchion around him expertly and downing most of the entities. The remaining ones whipped around and chased Marth as he tried to ignore them, dead set on getting out of the stone fortress as quickly as possible.

He soon encountered more waves of enemies as they attempted to overrun the swordsman. However he was smarter and swifter, and was able to defeat- if not neglect- the hordes of foes that came barreling his way.

The blue-haired Altean reached a magnificent chamber that he assumed had once been some sort of throne or feasting room.

_I'm nearly there,_ he thought hopefully, soldiering on but steeling himself for any more attacks. A figure suddenly emerged from the shadows, blocking the way and challenging the swordsman.

The squid-like, long-limbed foe was armed with a golden helmet and a pair of blades. Marth skidded to a stop and raised his sword in defense as it swung the blades at him. It continued to flail its flexible arms at him, but he blocked every attack and eventually lunged forward to deliver an ending blow. The blue monster was thrown back before vanishing in the same manner as the other enemies.

Marth caught his breath before passing the chamber and reaching the final hall, the castle's entrance in his sight. Out of the blue, something shot out from the side and sent him flying forward.

Still on the ground, the Altean looked back and saw an obsidian puppet closing in on him, wielding a green, glowing sword. Marth pushed himself to his feet and was barely able to block a second attack as the green blade cut through the darkness of the hall. Before the creature could regain its bearings, Marth defeated it with a swing of the Falchion.

Assuming he hadn't injured himself yet, he finally exited the castle, walking into the open field.

Marth was met with an even larger score of enemies, spread out over the plain and still advancing on the fortress and himself. He stared slack-jawed for a moment, but soon regained his composure and set his eyes on the black hole in the distance- his new target.

The Falchion was a blur that surrounded him as he shot through the rounds of enemies, downing many of them and worrying the others. A cloud of dust began to form and follow the Altean as the army of fog-borne creatures continued to bombard him. Only when some dust blew into his face did he realise he was being surrounded.

He whipped into action, charging at a particularly thick gathering of foes and defeating them. He slipped through the opening and the others gave chase.

Marth ran towards the void on the plain, the Falchion meeting countless creatures in a blur. Enemies never stopped coming and poor Marth couldn't stop to rest without risking his safety.

After what felt like forever and a night, Marth was within a few metres from the hole. He stood and watched the thing in exhaustion and awe, resting a hand on his hip and clutching his blade loosely. The sphere pulsed with blackness and the occasional flicker of other subtle hues. He could feel the pull of the hole that never failed to draw in the dirt around it ceaselessly.

His gaze drifted upwards, past the hole and onto a group of bluish lights in the sky. In the night sky he could see the even darker silhouette of something that reminded him of dragon. The lights seemed to belong to the hovering shape. He watched it for a moment longer before the lights began to shrink.

The Altean then noticed a faint speck in the air, coming from the general direction of the silhouette. And it was getting larger very quickly. He drew the Falchion and watched the figure intently.

It was soon close enough to make out, but the thing dive-bombed at him at a blinding speed.

Marth thrust his sword out to block the figure's amazing swing of its blade. He soon switched to the offensive and swiped the Falchion twice at his opponent, forcing it to retreat and skid along the dirt. It stood still for a few seconds in recovery.

The squat figure's appearance caught Marth by surprise. The spherical creature was garbed in cape-like wings, light armour and a foreboding metal mask. Yellow eyes peeked out of the silver mask that covered most of the figure's form.

It suddenly darted forward on a wing to attack Marth, causing the prince to take up the defensive. Their blades clashed and each swordsperson attempted to go offensive once again, their fight turning into a swift dance and sending the _clangs_ of metal on metal around them.

Both of them were so completely focused on landing a blow on the other that they nearly ignored the shapes that leaped at them. Marth and the figure flashed around, lunging out with a sweeping sword slash each and downing all of the foes in range. The pair landed onto the dirt, down on one knee with their weapons raised high.

"You are not one of the enemy?" a peculiar accent inquired.

Marth turned to the small figure he had previously fought. "Do you fight against the monsters?" he asked gravely, keeping his guard up.

The duo swept their gaze around the plain and observed that they had been surrounded once more. They instinctively stood back-to-back, weapons at ready to strike the first thing that attacked- whether it was one of the army or the other swordsman.

"How do I know you are not creating a ruse?" the masked warrior persisted.

"I could say the same of you."

The round swordsman chuckled softly. "We are of the same wavelength." His wings transformed into a cape.

Marth cracked a sideways smirk before they both set their sights on the enemies that approached them. "Ready to fight?"

"Whenever you find the strength."

They stood in silence, before bolting forward and attacking the monstrous creatures. Most of them were unarmed puppets, though a number possessed glowing swords or scopes that did not seem too threatening.

"Let's advance in a straight line," the masked warrior commanded.

Marth wordlessly complied and joined the other fighter as they made their way through a seemingly never-ending swarm of opponents. A few of the wheeled foes that Marth had encountered before tried to bowl them over, but the duo was too agile. They finally fought past a final line before emerging into the plain unbothered.

The little warrior abruptly thrust a stubby arm out, halting Marth in his tracks. "The Ancient Minister," the masked one growled, his tone laced with disgust.

The taller swordsman followed his gaze and laid his eyes on a figure that was hovering a short distance ahead. A metallic figure, clothed in a flowing green robe, towed a hefty mechanical load. Marth was immediately suspicious of it.

"He is the leader of the army," the round one explained. "We must defeat him before he causes more chaos."

Marth remained still.

"_Now!_"

The prince of Altea leaped into action, charging at the one called the Ancient Minister. His target turned its head, presumably having heard the small swordsman's outburst. It dodged as Marth attempted a powerful uppercut at the figure and its load.

Marth grunted in annoyance as the masked knight lifted off on his wings to give chase. However, the Ancient Minister shot a red laser in retaliation. It caught the edge of the swordsman's wing and forced him to fall back to dowse the flame. The duo watched on as the figure began its successful retreat.

The Ancient Minister turned his back on his opponents.

_They cannot interfere with the Master's plan,_ he thought as he glanced at his load, a Subspace Bomb destined to detonate and drag the world to a darker realm.

However, he did not acknowledge a new interference, or the weapon that windmilled in the air behind him.

"Aether!"

The Ancient Minister was spinning out of control before he could register who had cried out and assaulted him from behind. He glanced angrily in the direction of the culprit as he tried to right himself, without much success. He also spotted the Subspace Bomb he had been carrying; it was now lying in pieces in the dirt. The Ancient Minister let out an annoyed _whirr_.

A third swordsman was crouched on the ground, holding a large double-handed sword; he was the one responsible for attacking their foe. He, Marth and the masked swordsman watched the Ancient Minister fly off into the distance, giving up their pursuit.

"Who are you?" Marth asked warily.

"Me?" the third swordsman said, standing up. "I'm Ike. How about you?"

"Marth."

"Meta Knight," the squat one informed the two.

"You're not of the enemy army, are you?" Marth observed.

"I'm assuming you're not either," Ike replied.

"There are only two sides to this fight, am I correct?" Meta Knight said, glancing back the way he and Marth had come. The army of monsters that had previously spanned the plain was nowhere to be found. However, a layer of violet fog stood in its place.

"The monsters rise from the fog," Meta Knight explained as the others watched the fog in interest as it mysteriously dissolved into thin air.

"How do you know?" Marth and Ike inquired in unison. They shot each other a look of amusement.

"The Ancient Minister is their leader and desires to drag this world into a darker realm. To do so, they have stolen my battleship and I must get it back.

"I was hoping you could help me," the small knight added abruptly.

Marth and Ike blinked.

"I apologise for my sudden request," Meta Knight continued. "But you must understand. This may be a race against time, for I do not know how quickly the Ancient Minister desires to execute his plans. I fear that if we do not take action, this world and everything in it will meet a horrible fate.

"I was imprisoned within my own ship prior to out meeting, but I managed to escape. Whatever I know I learned from the underlings that currently swarm my vessel."

That answered a lot of the others' questions.

"Do you plan on following your battleship until you get the chance to board it?" Ike said.

"Yes, if you decide to help me win it back."

The three looked at each other, pondering their answers.

"I swear my allegiance if you prove not to be an accomplice to the evil," Marth nodded slowly, still doubtful of where Meta Knight's loyalties laid.

"I assure you, I am not dragging you into a trap."

"Then I'll help out, too," Ike announced.

Meta Knight grunted in approval. "I thank you for your cooperation. Shall we set out tomorrow morning?"

"The fortress back there is a suitable resting place for the night," Marth said, pointing out said structure. "I inspected it earlier this evening."

"Oh wow, we get to camp in an abandoned castle," Ike remarked. Marth looked at him in puzzlement, not sure how to interpret the comment.

"Let's just go," the Altean shrugged, leading the way to the battlefield fortress. "I'll show you around the fortress when we get there."

*.*.*.*.*

"It's really dusty in here." Ike strode up to a tattered tapestry, observing its intricate patterns- or what he could make of them. He fingered with one of its edges, sending a cloud of dust to attack him. He promptly began to cough.

"Wise move," Marth quipped, watching the other swordsman flail his arms around to rid himself of his plight. Meta Knight appeared to be searching the room rather intently.

"What are you looking for?"

"A place to rest," the little masked knight grunted, seeming to have finally found such a place in a certain gap in the stonework close to the ceiling.

"Isn't that a little high?"

"I sleep with one eye open."

"Sure," Ike interrupted, backing away from the dust-ridden cloth.

Marth meanwhile had also clambered onto a shelf next to the window, watching the mercenary in amusement. "Are you nocturnal, Ike?"

The person in question shot him an exasperated look. "Let me get rid of this dust first."

The Altean rolled his eyes and began to remove his armour as Ike eventually quietened. He noticed that Meta Knight had not said anything for a while and shortly afterwards heard the knight's soft snoring.

Ike dropped his sword Ragnell onto the rug and sat himself down on a pile of old cushions in a corner. He leaned against the wall, hands behind his head and asked Marth, "So, why are you in this world?"

"Me?" Marth said, looking at Ike. _That is actually a very good question._ "Are you familiar with the Smash Brothers' Tournament?"

"That's why I came, too! Initially." The Crimean quickly put a hand to his mouth in fear of waking Meta Knight.

"... Was the army the reason you changed your path?"

Ike replied with a nod. "Let's talk more tomorrow," he said, rearranging the cushions into a makeshift matress and taking his armour off also.

Marth made himself comfortable on the shelf, laying on one side away from the glare of the moon outside. Ike also grew still after becoming satisfied with the placement of the cushions.

"Good night," Ike suddenly whispered, raising his head slightly before letting it fall back down for the remainer of the night.

Marth was silent before replying. "Night."

*.*.*.*.*

* * *

**A/N: And that officially closes the first day of Space and Time Cannot Divide! How has the story been so far? If anything is really irking you, you're welcome to send a review or PM- I mean if you want to.**

**If you haven't looked at my profile, I am going to extend my weekly updates deadline to every 10 days as of this chapter. More info can be found on said page :)**


	12. An Absence of Light

**A/N: I'd like to shout out to all the reviewers/followers/favouriters (that's not a word, is it?) of this fanfiction, _Space and Time Cannot Divide_. Thank you to reviewers: sippurp123, Prototron MJ Tornada, Cometflight525, SkYeLiMiT and ZombieAxeHero; I appreciate having a little feedback and I'm happy I'm not making a failure of a story :3 Also I'd like to mention Digilady99, cooldownnow, littleman10, Dark Maiden95, Epic Studios USA, Galefire and Negai Liu.  
****I've also read some of _your_ fanfictions and they're great! ;D**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Cavernous Chaos**

* * *

**~*Morning of the Second Day*~**

* * *

Mario was woken by an incessant prodding.

"Pyo!"

"Alright, I'm awake!" the plumber cried, shooting up into a sitting position and facing his tormentor. "...Kirby, what are you doing here?"

The puffball jumped on the spot several times. "Poyo pyo uwa!" His ruckus aroused the rest of Mario's group, who were sprawled on the ground and against trees.

"What in the world?" Zelda mumbled sleepily.

Yoshi, who was not far off, spoke in a stream of annoyed gibber. He rolled over and shut his eyes once more, but the pink marshmallow waddled up to his face and chirped,

"Poyo!"

Yoshi kicked the air in frustration before rising. Link yawned and stretched before glancing around in confusion, obviously still drowsy. Pit stirred, but did not rise.

"Hey, kid," the swordsman said, shaking the angel lightly on the shoulder.

"Five... more... minutes," Pit murmured, refusing to open his eyes.

"We have a new arrival."

"...Huh?" The youth shook his head to wake himself up, and then he looked at Kirby. "Where'd you come from?"

"Poyo poyo pyo!" Kirby cried, mystifying the others further.

"What happened?" Mario began. "Is it something good?"

Kirby nodded excitedly.

"...Is it about the other fighters; do you know where they are?"

"Pwa!" Kirby jogged on the spot, a cunning smile on his face.

Mario looked at the others. "It seems like we have a lead."

"Really?" Pit exclaimed delightedly. "Yes!" He shot to his feet, suddenly awake.

"Pit, your leg!" Zelda warned abruptly. Her addressee looked down at the ground and was silent for a moment.

"It's okay," he breathed in relief. "I don't know how you did it, but it's better now."

Link smirked and addressed the rest of the group. "Looks like we can get moving now."

*.*.*.*.*

"Don't run off like that again, alright? We were very worried."

Zelda and Kirby took the lead as the princess gave the puffball a soft reprimand for failing to stick with the group as they followed the path, continuing down the Lakeside Trail.

"So Kirby is _supposedly_ taking us to where he saw some of our trophified friends," Link confirmed to Mario.

The plumber nodded and turned to the fighter in question. "Kirby, you remember where we're meant to go, right?"

Zelda stopped talking to Kirby before the latter replied with an enthusiastic "Poyo!"

Mario grinned in relief and caught up with Kirby. "How far is it? Did you go through the night?"

Kirby nodded and yawned, but quickly shook himself alert.

"Did you have any rest?"

"Pyo," he bobbed his head.

Pit walked quietly alongside Mario, lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

The angel blinked and turned to the person that had broken his train of thought. Link was looking at him from across Mario, wearing an expression of curiosity on his face.

"Everything... I guess," Pit replied. "A lot of stuff happened yesterday and I'm just hoping that nothing else today will complicate things even further."

Mario listened in and Zelda seemed to slow down her walking pace.

"I'm not worrying yet, but we are able to trust each other, right?" Pit looked at everyone seriously. "If something _does_ go wrong, can we rely on each other to help out, even though some of us are less familiar?"

Silence fell upon the little group and even Kirby seemed less bouncy than usual for a moment.

"We're all trying to right what that airship did-" Link began.

"The _Halberd_," Mario corrected him.

"Yes. We're all going towards the same goal, so I don't see why we can't cooperate."

The others looked at him solemnly in agreement, though some of them sported flickers of doubt on their faces.

_I'm just hoping that we can truly get along,_ Zelda thought, and she couldn't help but feel that Pit's question was foreshadowing something sinister.

*.*.*.*.*

Kirby ultimately led them to a cave. Zelda had been following their progress on the map, but they had gone beyond the map's boundary and had since been wandering into the unknown. Not even the veteran attendees of the Tournament, Mario, Kirby and Zelda, had a decent idea of where they were in relation to anywhere else. The Lakeside Trail had eventually faded, running into the more natural scenery of grassy hills with a distant forest to the side.

The group had stopped along the way for their guide to regain his energy and for the rest of them to have a bite. However, Zelda was beginning to show concern for their supplies.

"To be safe, we could go a day further before we have to turn back," she had reported.

"Echo!" Pit now called into the cavernous space in front of the group.

"Pyo!" Kirby yelled eagerly, following Pit's example.

"That's enough," Zelda said, hushing the two. They all peered intently into the darkness, but the light of day could only penetrate so far. All were speechless until Link asked rather awkwardly,

"...Does anyone have a light source?"

Everyone looked expectantly at Zelda.

"Oh, alright," she admitted, stretching her palm out and conjuring a magical flame. "Let's go together."

Pit was the last to step into the cave. "Hello," he couldn't resist speaking again, hearing the sound reverberate eerily around the cavernous space.

"I wonder how far this goes in," Mario wondered aloud. "Did you go this far, Kirby?"

Kirby shook his head, though the gesture was barely perceptible due to the encroaching darkness.

Link ventured slightly in front of the rest, drawing his sword soundlessly after a short while.

"Just in case," he assured the others. Nevertheless, the light of Zelda's flame reflected ominously off the blade, adding to the wary atmosphere.

The group continued on wordlessly, the only sounds coming from the footfalls of the six pairs of feet shuffling across the hard ground. The princess expanded her heatless flame.

Then they came to a fork in their path. Everyone took in their predicament until Yoshi jabbered unexpectedly.

"Yeah," Mario translated. "Which way should we go?"

"Left," Link suggested.

"Right," Pit said at the same time.

"Oh dear," Zelda muttered. "Let me check the left tunnel first. I have a light."

"But..." Link protested. "What about us? Is it safe to split up?"

"I won't go very far."

"...There we go." Everyone turned to Pit, who had managed to get his bow to emit a glow that equaled Zelda's flame. "Voila," he added cheekily.

Link exhaled in defeat as Zelda moved ahead, accompanied only by her fire. They held their breath as the princess appeared to round a corner and disappear further to the left. The silence became more and more burdening and suspenseful when they didn't hear from Zelda.

"I think you've gone far enough," Link called anxiously. "Let's check the other pa-"

"_Aaaaaaah!_"

* * *

**Hey guys! I have a poll going on, so you can go check it out on my Profile page- if you want.**

**On, another note...**

**Ugh, here's one of those half-chapters I warned you about (check the Chapter Four Author's Note if you don't know what I'm ranting about). I was originally going to post another full 2.5-3k word chapter as usual, but I only got up to about 2k before my creative juices ran dry. And I don't want a repeat of Chapter 10's lateness :(**


	13. Cavernous Chaos

**Chapter Thirteen: Cavernous Chaos**

* * *

**~*Morning of the Second Day*~**

* * *

The shrill scream sent a bolt of terror through the little group, and rays of light made their way down from where Zelda had disappeared. A roaring, wicked cackling echoed down the tunnel, accompanying the light. They froze, anticipating more movement or sounds, but heard neither until Link suddenly shot forward. However, he was halted by a firm grip.

"Don't go in there without thinking," Mario warned, though failing to mask his own concern.

"But there's something in there and she's _screaming_," Link shouted, trying to wrestle himself out of the plumber's grip. He jerked again, but he was pulled back by another set of hands.

"You can't go alone," Pit murmured, wide-eyed in fear.

"Then come with me."

"Without thinking about this?" Mario snapped.

"There's no time to think!" Link cried urgently, though his withering efforts to free himself suggested otherwise. He eventually fell still as the cave grew silent once more, and the other two let go of him. All five were speechless as Pit moved back to lean against the cavern wall.

"I don't think I've ever been good with the dark," he muttered shakily.

Yoshi jabbered quietly to Kirby. Quiet ensued for a moment longer until Mario spoke up.

"Let's keep moving," he said. "Perhaps we can help Zelda."

Link gave him a slightly deflated look before the group walked on once more, Pit making sure that his bow was still giving off its light.

The swordsman remained in the lead, his sword held warily in front of him. They rounded the corner that Zelda had passed.

"Keep your guard up," Mario reminded the others. They glanced around cautiously in anticipation.

Nothing came.

Suddenly, they heard a far-off shuffling noise. Each of them switched to a battle stance, Mario with a flame at the ready, the other humanoids with their weapons drawn and the remaining pair bouncing on their heels.

The sound faded away into the distance.

"Something's there," Link hissed quietly. Mario hushed him.

"We have to follow it," the plumber said. "It might have been the thing that attacked Zelda." _That laughter before sounded familiar, though..._

The group continued down the cavernous tunnel. Their environment remained unnaturally silent, save for the pattering of their footsteps on the stone ground. Several minutes passed and they came across nothing of interest, apart from an enormous boulder to their right.

Eventually they came to a large space, not unlike a small chamber. At the other end of the chamber, another fork in the road taunted them. As soon as the Hyrulean saw this he groaned.

"By Farore's..." he trailed off, exasperated. He stared at the fork so intently that Mario imagined that the split in their path would vanish if Link stared for long enough.

Yoshi piped up suddenly and the others turned back to face him. The emerald animal was seated on the ground alongside Kirby, the latter of whom was leaning against the wall tiredly with his eyes half-shut.

The green creature spoke again.

"It looks like Kirby needs a rest," Pit said. "He travelled a lot more than we did yesterday, remember?"

"Yeah," Mario replied. "Let's stop here for a bit." He went over and sat himself down next to Yoshi. The green one began petting Kirby on the head.

Pit followed wordlessly, finding a spot on the ground and making sure everyone could still see.

Link was still for a little longer, before he finally sheathed his sword and walked back to the group. He sat cross-legged and wordless, deep in thought.

*.*.*.*.*

Bowser grumbled under his breath. He had nearly been able to execute this part of his plan for the day.

'Nearly' being the key word.

Ganondorf had reported that their targets had been making a move towards Bowser's location, and so had the King Koopa intercept them when they had presumably least expected it. Bowser could tell that they had never seen it coming, and he relished on that fact.

He also boiled at the fact that he had not quite gotten away with his prize. The female he had trophified had attracted too much attention from her allies, and they had soon come his way to investigate. In the blackness of the cave he couldn't identify his victim, though he doubted he had known her personally before. It definitely wasn't Princess Peach. Reminiscent of her, yet not her.

As soon as he had picked up the sounds of the group's footsteps, he had hastily hidden the trophified person in the tunnel wall. He had slipped her into a crack and buried any trace of its existence with a giant boulder that even he- with his mighty strength- had trouble shifting.

He must have had good luck, because as he continued down the cavernous corridor he stumbled upon a heap of sticks and leaves. Perhaps a traveller in the past had used them. He didn't care about that though.

Bowser pushed the bundle of rubbish into the middle of the path, and with his fiery breath, set it alight. The reptilian grunted in satisfaction before continuing his trek once more, aiming to get to his destination.

A certain castle.

*.*.*.*.*

The king of Dreamland marched over to his little stash of prizes that were set nearby the steps to a quaint altar, the area around him lit only by the sunlight that managed to slip between the gaps in the castle's stonework, and a large candelabra.

King Dedede was undeniably proud of himself, and couldn't help but hold his head high as he looked at his three shiny trophies.

A small boy, a plumber and a princess.

His ingenious plan to steal the trophified trio had worked splendidly. Wario hadn't showed up and so Dedede's thoughts were not bothered by him.

The blue penguin pulled out two golden brooches from his sleeve. They glinted as the firelight's glow hit them. He then attached one brooch to each of his trophies: one for the boy, one for the plumber and...

He was one badge short.

He stared blankly at the trophified princess, then remembered his own brooch that he had stuck on to himself. He glanced down in dismay, before peeling it off and placing it gingerly on the woman.

King Dedede stepped back, marvelling at a job well done. However, he knew that he had plenty more work to do.

First priority was to make another badge for himself.

"Well, I have more than enough of the materials needed," he contemplated aloud, resting a hand on his chin. He brushed off his hands. "Better get t' work!"

He spun on his heel to leave, but a sudden rumbling arose from above him, sending waves through the entire chamber.

"What 'n Dreamland?"

The quaking intensified, before the ceiling above him gave way. His gaze shot upwards as a giant stone headed straight for him, but he was helpless to avoid it. It crashed heavily onto his cranium, sending his consciousness into oblivion as he clutched the incident site. He twirled around before falling heavily to the ground, stars in his eyes.

As the gaping hole in the roof gave way to a rush of daylight, there was an even stronger flash of radiance as King Dedede was buried under the debris and trophified.

Several shapes emerged from the sides of the gap in the castle's roof. One especially prominent figure growled in triumph as he leaped from his position and onto the pile of fallen stone.

Bowser and his cronies invaded the castle. They landed on the rocks and searched the scene carefully, taking in every detail that might possibly lead them to the King Koopa's goal.

The reptilian looked down towards the ground, spotting the red carpet that was now filthy from dust. As far as he could see, there was no evidence that anyone had been there. But then his gaze drifted slightly to the right, and that was when he found his silvery, metallic target partly buried beneath the rubble.

*.*.*.*.*'

"I smell smoke," Pit remarked. He was the first to talk after several wordless minutes.

The angel looked around, confusion written on his face. It was too dark to actually notice any haze. Mario and the two non-humanoids observed their surroundings as well. Link was the last to raise his head.

"Me too," he said, slowly rising to his feet. Kirby jumped up, followed by the remaining three. "Let's investigate."

The group stopped at the fork. Link grunted audibly.

"Go right," Pit offered. "We went left last time."

Mario tapped Yoshi on the shoulder and asked, "Can you smell where the smoke is coming from?"

The emerald creature pointed his round nose upwards, trying to decide whether the left or the right had a stronger scent. He soon lowered his muzzle and spoke in gibberish, pointing to the right.

"I told you so," Pit couldn't help but quip.

They made their way down the right-hand fork, keeping their senses up for any more signs of the smoke's source. The smoky odor grew more intense.

A few minutes passed, and they started to notice the tunnel getting cloudy, even in the limited light. Kirby coughed.

"We must be getting close," Mario stated.

More time ensued, and the tunnel- thankfully- didn't branch out again in that time. Finally, they came across a red glow in the distance.

"Fire?" Link said, pointing ahead.

They approached the glow. Soon they were able to confirm that it was indeed a flame.

"Who put it here?" Pit wondered aloud.

"Possibly someone who didn't want us to follow them," Mario replied. "I can get us through it." With this, he stepped in front of the flame. Raising both of his arms until they were horizontal with his palms stretched and facing downwards, he concentrated on the flame for a long moment.

It suddenly burned out.

"You can go now," the plumber told the group. "But be quick. I can't hold it for long."

The others hesitated in surprised caution, before Kirby sprinted forward. The rest of them hurried on in single file, Mario passing by the ashen pile of debris last. Two seconds later, the fire burst to life again.

"I never knew you could do that," Pit said, stumbling to a halt as they all watched the fire, mesmerised.

Mario smirked. "There's a lot more for you to discover," he said, "And not just from me."

Pit and Link looked at each other, being newcomers to the world of the Tournament.

"Pyo poyo pyo!" Kirby cried. While the others had disregarded him, he had made his way far up the tunnel, his form almost melting into the darkness.

"Slow down!" Link replied, running to catch up to the puffball and being followed closely by the others.

Once Pit's light had gone further than Kirby's post, the marshmallow had bolted ahead again enthusiastically. The others had to jog to keep up.

"Wait a minute," Mario called. "You're going too fast."

Then they saw it.

"There's daylight up ahead," Pit cried gleefully as they continued through the cavernous tunnel.

"Uwa!" Kirby commented. He had stopped at the tunnel's exit and his silhouette was blocking the space.

"Get out of the way, Kirby!" Pit had suddenly developed a childish desire to be the first one out of the cave. He ran faster, forgetting completely about his accident the day before. He overtook Link and then...

"I'm outta there!"

He skidded and stopped on the rocky ground, doubling over tiredly and then glancing at the overcast sky.

Kirby skipped up to him, an especially noticeable bounce in his step.

"Were you eager to get out of there too?" Pit asked. Kirby nodded. "It was unnerving, wasn't it?" His pink friend agreed.

Mario, Link and Yoshi came up to the pair, amused looks on their faces.

"What was that for?" Link asked casually, addressing the angel. Mario was smirking as well, making Pit feel even more sheepish.

"Nothing..."

"Yoshi?" said creature interrupted with an anxious jabbering, gesturing towards something in the distance.

The others followed his line of sight, resting their eyes on a figure in the distance. A modest-sized stone castle sat on the rocky incline in the distance, somewhat obscured by fog. That was when the other four excluding Pit noticed the clouds overhead. A dark silhouette floated in the sky, one that Kirby recognised immediately. The battleship _Halberd_.

Yoshi spoke again, addressing another detail. They all peered carefully at the castle and noticed an epecially thick gathering of dust rising from the castle's roof.

"What did that?" Link said darkly. From the debris that had been flung into the air, it seemed that something had broken through the top of the castle.

"It might be the one that attacked Zelda and started the fire," Mario guessed. "If we go quickly we might be able to catch up to it."

The group hurried on along the hard, grey ground. The dismal weather seemed to sink into each of the fighters as they approached the castle. Soon enough, they were standing at its entrance: large, metal double-doors left slightly ajar. They observed the building in awe.

"I wonder why it's here," Pit whispered.

"There's no time for a history lesson," Link muttered, pushing the doors apart to let the others in. He drew his sword.

They were met with the sight of a hall, a red carpet laid on the floor and small, unlit chandeliers that decorated the room.

Kirby and Yoshi took in their surroundings as the other three made their way towards a tall door at the other end of the hall.

"Pyo!" Kirby shouted, pulling Yoshi along to catch up to them. His outburst echoed eerily around the room.

The majestic wooden door was closed. As Pit approached it with his glowing bow in hand, they could make out intricate, swirling designs on the edges of the wood. The door itself appeared to be painted a beige colour.

Link looked at the rest of the party, hesitating before cautiously pushing the door open. It creaked and the swordsman cringed, the sound deafening in the otherwise complete silence. Until the door was open wide, they wouldn't be able to tell what was on the other side. He looked around the new room.

There was nothing living in sight. Link's gaze followed the red rug that continued along the floor in a straight line, and that was when he saw the rubble.

"Look at this," he whispered to the others, finally stepping foot into the room and letting them enter.

Mario let out a small gasp when he saw the debris that had piled up towards the far end of the hall. Pit, Kirby and Yoshi were shocked.

"So the ceiling _did_ cave in," breathed the angel.

Greyish daylight spilled through the gap in the roof and onto the dust and rocks. The rest of the room was hidden in darkness.

The party kept their guard up as they ventured towards the rubble to investigate. Mario approached first, looking carefully through the gaps in the stone to see if anything was buried underneath.

"I don't see anything," he said. Pit and Link also scanned the debris for any sign of life or trophies, while the remaining two clambered onto the rocks to search.

"Yoshi, yoshi," the green animal grumbled, sliding his head between two rocks but unfortunately not finding anything important.

After a few minutes of scouring the pile of rubble, Mario admitted, "There's nothing here."

"There might be," Pit said optimistically, still peering intensely into the debris.

"Even if there was," Link said as he moved back to the group, "We wouldn't be able to move the stones. They're too heavy."

"I knew that," Pit reluctantly gave up his search.

"Then let's check out the surrounding area," Mario suggested. The others nodded in agreement, and Pit lit up his bow again. They moved towards the nearest back corner of the enormous room, and found a lead.

"...Something broke through the wall," Link observed. The stone wall they stood in front of had been smashed through, and debris littered the floor. "Should we go?"

"Yes," Mario and Pit said in unison.

Kirby jumped high in the air and Yoshi yapped in confirmation.

The swordsman beckoned them through the gap, sword at the ready in case something decided to ambush them.

"Somebody wasn't patient enough to use a door," Pit remarked as the party surveyed the next corridor. It was more narrow than the previous two halls and it was not decorated as lavishly either. Simple, unlit lanterns protruded from the walls at intervals of a few metres, being of no assistance in lighting up the area.

"Let's hurry," Mario said, taking the lead. "This thing looks like it was in a rush."

The group hastened through the corridor, which proved to be the longest room of the castle so far. After a while, they came across a flight of stairs. Without protest, the plumber lead the way into the darkness, blacker than the rest of the castle's halls. None of them spoke as they made their way down and through a tunnel. It was so narrow that they had to move in single file.

"Don't you think it's a little damper and cooler down here?" Pit asked the rest of them.

Yoshi spoke, but as usual was impossible to understand.

"He is agreeing," Mario translated.

Eventually, the party reached the end of the passage. Daylight greeted them as they stepped out into the barren open once more.

"I think there's a cliff further ahead," Mario commented, looking into the distance. "Wait... what is that?" He could see a strikingly familiar shape lumbering along the stony ground, but the increasing fog made it impossible to know who or what it was. "Come on."

He rushed ahead, tailed closely by the others. Was it the thing that had attacked Zelda?

Mario stared at the figure as they approached it. As they drew nearer, the truth became painfully and suddenly obvious.

"_Bowser?_" the plumber exclaimed, with a hint of ferocity in his voice.

His adversary overheard him. The King Koopa turned around and roared menacingly, before attempting to flee with something in his grasp.

"What is it holding?" Link wondered suspiciously. "No... it couldn't be..."

"There's only one way to find out," Mario snapped into action, sprinting after his long-time nemesis. The other four ran after him to help out.

They heard the reptilian growl as they began their pursuit and soon caught up to the bumbling beast.

Mario took the offensive. He pounced at Bowser, ready to deliver a fist to his face. The King Koopa suddenly turned and flashed a metallic object in front of him as a shield.

"Princess Peach?" the plumber yelled, deflecting his attack away from the trophified princess and her captor. He landed on the ground and jumped back evasively.

Flanked by Pit, the angel shot an arrow at Bowser, managing to angle it mid-flight towards his target. However, the monster dodged out of the way with surprising agility. Bowser nearly lost grip on the petrified princess, and something small and shiny flung out to the side.

Only when Bowser began to fall backwards did they all notice that they had backed up the King Koopa against the edge of the cliff. He roared as he began to plummet.

"He fell..." Pit said in horror. "No, wait..."

An odd whirring noise started up soon after Bowser was lost below the cliff face. The next sight that greeted the group was defeating.

Bowser must have parked his hover craft beneath the cliff, because as the whirring grew louder he emerged from below in the vehicle, cackling in victory. He held the trophified Peach for them see as he retreated into the clouds.

As Bowser disappeared from view, Link and Yoshi caught up with Mario and Pit, skidding to a stop. The swordsman shot a displeased look in Bowser's direction, as Mario shook his fist with hatred. Pit was noticeably demotivated.

Kirby waddled up to the object that had flown out from the princess. A brooch laid on the hard ground small distance off, catching the remnants of sunlight. The puffball leaned over the golden badge in curiosity.

"Pyo..." he murmured. The design seemed to match the face of somebody he knew: King Dedede.

The others turned to him as he opened his mouth and swallowed the brooch whole.

"What did you just eat?" Pit asked, walking up to the marshmallow. "It better not be poisonous!"

Kirby hiccuped but gave a small grin to the others. The negative atmosphere seemed to lighten.

"We didn't rescue the princess," Mario spoke, glancing in Bowser's direction and then back at the group. "But at least we've got each other."


	14. Hunters

**A/N: This chapter was edited on 4/1/13.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Hunters**

* * *

**~*Morning of the Second Day*~**

* * *

Ganondorf swept his gaze around the many screens that occupied the room's walls. This foreign technology that he had initially described as magic were now his windows to the outside world. Wherever the things called 'cameras' were stationed, there was no detail that could go unnoticed by the Gerudo's keen eyes.

A particularly large screen caught his attention as static filled it and white noise heralded an attempt at communication with the Dark Lord. He positioned himself straight in front of the screen's capturing range, anticipating the conference with the one being- currently- higher than himself.

A large, white figure, flanked by darkness and hints of swirling colours, floated in the centre of the screen as the static and white noise died down.

"Master Hand," Ganondorf said in acknowledgement of the disembodied hand.

"_Dark Lord Ganondorf_," Master Hand telepathically replied.

"All is moving along well."

"_Splendid. Detonate a Subspace bomb at Dedede's fortress. We can't have the fugitive sending our plans amok._"

"Will do, sir," with this, Ganondorf lowered himself into a bow of sincerity.

"_Continue to use your position wisely_," Master Hand continued. "_You are one of the highest powers of the Subspace Army in that realm, use it to your advantage_."

"I will never abuse my position," Ganondorf said humbly, never rising from his bow.

"Good," Master Hand cut off the communication line and the screen returned to black.

Ganondorf, not moving, stared cynically up at the lifeless screen, recalling his last sentence.

"All in due time," his evil whisper slowly rose into a cackle. "All will fall into place, at my mercy, in due time."

The Gerudo turned on his heel and left the room to relay Master Hand's command.

*.*.*.*.*

As hard as she tried to soften the sound of her footsteps meeting the metallic floor, the echoes still managed to accentuate themselves more than she preferred. But she couldn't- and wouldn't- fuss over issues more than necessary, especially ones she couldn't help.

Samus Aran sneaked down the darkened corridor, armed only with her Paralyzer shotgun and clothed in her Zero Suit. She skimmed next to the walls, remaining hidden in the shadows.

Her footfalls abruptly gave off a slightly different ring, prompting her to look down at the grate that was built into the floor. She had not noticed it in the dim light. Nevertheless, she mentally weighed up her options before crouching down to loosen the grate. The bounty hunter attempted to remove the bolts by latching onto them with her Plasma Whip. They refused to budge for a moment before they submitted and reluctantly released their hold.

Slowly, so as to go by silently and unnoticed, Samus lifted the grate away and looked down. As she had hoped, she could see another surface she could land on. She slipped through the hole and lowered herself onto the floor a few feet below.

Keeping her guard up and her Paralyzer raised, she continued along this new corridor. It was nearly identical to the previous one. Same metal floor, same lack of light. Dearly hoping she wouldn't be spotted by any patrols, she swiftly crossed one, two, then three four-way intersections, all the while keeping to the darker areas. Soon after the third interection she came across a door to her right.

She stood in front of it, waiting for something to happen. It eventually acknowledged her presence and opened automatically, giving her passage to the next room.

Samus held her handgun next to her head as she crept into the unlit room, step by step.

Without warning, something towards the back of the room sprung to life. The hunter immediately assumed a defensive stance, pointing her Paralyzer out with her finger on the trigger.

Nothing attacked.

Instead she saw a generator, holding a peculiar creature captive in its central capsule. The animal inside shrieked shrilly as electricity flowed through its body. Samus gasped softly and her stomach dropped at the sight. It looked like torture.

After a long moment, the machine fell still, dropping its yellow prisoner to the bottom of the glass.

Samus looked closely at the creature, also wondering if her presence had set off the generator. The Mouse Pokemon squirmed and squeaked quietly as it looked around curiously, appearing a little tired but otherwise in no discomfort. This perplexed Samus.

The machine started up again, accompanied by the Pokemon's screams of agony.

_I can't take it anymore!_ Samus thought fiercely. She quickly whipped off the top of her Paralyzer to reveal her whip, then lashed out at the glass capsule that was the Pokemon's cell. Shards of glass exploded in all directions and a siren soon began to blare. Red light flashed around the room.

The Mouse Pokemon leaped down from the electricity generator and rushed over to Samus.

"Pika pika!" it squealed, catching Samus's attention. "Pika!"

"What?" Samus murmured, staring at the animal.

It stood ready on its four paws and sparks of electricity discharged from its red cheeks. Then Samus understood.

_What an odd thing, it uses electricity..._

"Well, get ready for a fight then," Samus replied. As if on cue, the automatic doors opened, giving way to a flood of ROBs that set their robotic sights on the pair.

One of the troopers shot a laser at the Pokemon, but it dodged and retaliated with a lightning bolt that put the ROB's attack to shame. The surrounding units were also destroyed in the attack, decaying into a purple mass before disappearing.

Samus snapped her Plasma Whip at the group, knocking them back. She shot forward and delivered a wide kick that caused several robotic limbs to detach and dissipate. One ROB tried to grab at Samus, but she spun around and knocked it out with the butt of her Paralyzer.

As the bounty hunter persisted with her close combat, the Mouse Pokemon sent bolt after bolt at the ROBs, also throwing tanged, electrically-powered blows.

Eventually, the onslaught of ROBs began to decline. Samus and the Pokemon broke through the stragglers and exited the room. The former called the creature to follow her lead as they turned right, continuing the way Samus had previously been going.

The robotic army remained in pursuit of the duo as they moved down the corridor, the red lights ensuing and lighting up the area. The two beat back their pursuers with electric bolts and the crack of the Plasma Whip. The minions continued to turn into violet fog before disappearing. Samus found it odd.

They rounded a corner and stopped, taking cover behind the perpendicular wall. They took a breather before springing out again and defeating the rest of the ROBs in a frenzy of plasma, electricity, punches and kicks.

Samus and the Pokemon stood, catching their breath as they watched the purple cloud in front of them. It swelled before disappearing as its cousins had before. The last remnants of the fog shot out and Samus shielded her face.

When she opened her eyes, the little Mouse waddled up to her and rubbed against her leg.

"Pikachu," it chirped, looking up at her affectionately.

"Shh," she hushed it, earning her a disappointed expression in return. Then she noticed the absence of the siren's ringing. "Come." She began to walk.

"Pikachu!"

She turned back and looked at it quizzically. The animal hopped several times, repeating "Pikachu" with every jump.

"... Are you called Pikachu?"

"Pika!" the Mouse Pokemon nodded, a triumphant grin on its face.

_I've never seen a Pikachu before,_ Samus thought. _Must be something from another world..._

_But it's... cute?_

She stared at the yellow creature as it padded in circles around her feet.

_Why am I thinking this, I have things to do!_

With a huff, she looked down the corridor where she planned on heading.

_I have to find my Power Suit._

Pikachu interrupted her train of thought with a small cry. Despite herself, Samus bent down and scratched it behind the ears. Pikachu crooned softly in satisfaction as the bounty hunter permitted a small smile to tug at her mouth.

Then she suddenly stood up to check that her Paralyzer was still in shape.

"We have to keep going," Samus muttered, dismissing her previous thoughts of the Pokemon. "Let's go." She beckoned it to follow as she walked down the dark hall.

Pikachu looked at her in puzzlement, before scampering to catch up.

"Pikaaa," it said softly

Samus turned to tell it to be quiet, then abruptly stuck herself to the nearest wall. "Something's coming," she hissed.

Pikachu huddled next to Samus's left foot and wedged itself next to the hard wall. They both stared in the direction of the T-intersection ahead.

They heard the soft whirring of circuits as a ROB passed by, moving along the corridor that was perpendicular to where Samus and Pikachu were hidden. Instead of the usual silvery metal of the common ROBs, this one was coloured in a camouflage pattern.

Samus had not encountered one of those before, and something about it gave it an aura of superiority. This was enough to keep her silent.

The ROB eventually disappeared from view and the sound of its wheels faded away. When Samus was sure that it was far off, she detached herself from the wall and went the way the ROB had come. Pikachu followed loyally behind.

Luckily, the hall was absent of any hostilities, so they quickly made some ground. Samus still kept her eyes out for a lead to her Power Suit that had been stolen by a group of ROBs a while ago.

The night before, she had arrived at this world via a portal from her own. She had quickly picked up whispers of suspicious activity regarding the Smash Brothers' Tournament- her original reason for coming. The town she had stayed in for the night had been called Eci Rebmilc , and it was located near a mountain range that laid further east. After some debate, she had switched her attention to a new mission: figure out what all these rumours were about.

Samus had set out at the next sunrise, armed with her Power Suit and had tried to find a lead to the suspicions. After much on-foot travel, she had stumbled upon a floating isle in the distance. She had hitched a ride on a mysterious skiff that was headed towards the isle. On arriving at the island she had discovered that it was populated by robotic beings that she learned were called ROBs. Many other facts she had gathered from signs and large stone slabs that were scattered around the small settlement. One especially informative tablet had read:

_"The Research Facility_

_Currently occupied by the ROBs of the Isle of the Ancients_

_Lead by the Ancient Minister_

_KEEP OUT -By order of the inhabitants."_

It had been beyond her why this information had been publicly proclaimed. Nevertheless it had proved useful, and she had then proceeded to do some reconnaissance in the network of buildings called the Research Facility. It begun smoothly, but her presence had soon been detected and she had been oblivious to this. No alarms had rang and no armies had ambushed her.

Until that fateful mistake.

The bounty hunter had wandered into a small storage room- and that was when the ROBs had pounced. As soon as the doors had opened, they had rushed at her, outnumbering and overpowering her. Without warning, something had hit her over the back of the head and she had spiraled into unconsciousness.

She had woken up after a ROB had thrown her into a cell. Her Power Suit had been confiscated, leaving her with only her Paralyzer. She had immediately broken out of the cell, snatching the keys off a wall with her Plasma Whip and knocking out the ROB Sentry that had been keeping watch over her.

And now she was running around the Research Facility with no idea whatsoever where her Power Suit might be.

Seething in frustration for a moment, she looked back at the yellow Mouse Pokemon at her heels and felt her temper simmer down. She then ripped her gaze away from the animal, hardening her expression before coming up to another door to the left.

Suspicious of it, but hoping the room beyond might be of help, she let it open automatically. Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity in anticipation of an attack. Luckily, the room was devoid of life.

Instead there were many television screens built into the walls of the room. Judging by the sheer number of them, Samus guessed that they were connected to some sort of surveillance system.

Maybe that was how she had been found.

Pikachu squeaked nervously as Samus investigated the screens. None of them were particularly interesting; several different places that she did not recognise were shown. One of them displayed a cliff that was consumed by a large black sphere, the whole scene given a backdrop of overcast weather. She paused at this one before dismissing it and resting her gaze on the adjacent screen. Her jaw dropped.

There it was: her Power Suit being held in a large, upright capsule in a different room.

Samus began to rummage around the room, searching for a map or something of similar help. Apart from the glare of the many screens, the room was pitch black. Her hand swept over a hard object, sending it clattering to the ground. She and the Pokemon froze at the sound, hoping that it hadn't been loud enough to attract unwanted attention.

After a moment, Samus bent down and picked up the black, plastic-like object and examined it. A small, cyan blip stood out, though the rest of the item was obscured by the darkness. She ran her fingers over it and felt slight bumps. Then she held it to the light of one of the larger screens.

It looked like an electronic map of the Research Facility.

Smirking in satisfaction, she turned back to her Power Suit and spotted a small map in the lower-right corner of the screen. It was identical to the one she held, although the blip was positioned in a different area.

_That must be the room where my suit is._

*.*.*.*.*

"This is ridiculous."

Falco kicked at another one of the countless foes that had decided to engage the trio that day. Ever since he, Fox and Diddy Kong had begun following a swampy river, different types of enemies had attempted to attack them. There were many of them- odd eye-fish, purple puppets and thugs that Fox and Diddy claimed were Koopas. And that was only the beginning.

"It's like something's out to get us," Falco continued as he swatted away an eye-fish.

"This didn't happen yesterday," Fox said, "so maybe they're only after you." He punched a puppet monster square in the face, sending it flying through a horde of its cousins behind it. They collapsed into obsidian mist.

Diddy Kong was unloading a shower of peanuts from his popgun upon the waves of enemies, which helped out the other two immensely. Falco was reluctant to admit this, though.

A group of Koopas that were advancing on Falco suddenly retreated as the peanuts assaulted them.

"Say thank you to Diddy," Fox teased as the bird looked on in subtle disappointment. He noticed another band of enemies coming his way and threw himself into a Fire Fox to eliminate them.

"_Don't you think we'll get tired after a while?_" Diddy asked, whipping a puppet monster away with his tail. "_Maybe we should run. I don't think they're worth our time._"

"Ugh," Falco grumbled, smacking another puppet right in the face. "That's what I was saying before."

"_You never said that!_"

"The point is that I agree and we may as well make a break for it right now." With that, Falco fled the scene.

Diddy looked at Fox in confusion and the latter shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't mind him," he assured the monkey. "We just have to follow him."

The duo ran after Falco, who had gotten far ahead. The fog-bourne beings decided to tail them, scrambling past trees and bushes. Some of them wandered too close to the river's edge and fell in.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of 'em," Falco remarked, looking over his shoulder at the chaos the monsters had gotten themselves into. He sent a few shots from his blaster at them for good measure.

Fox screamed and ducked as the laser bullets went blistering past his head, barely missing his ears. "Watch it, pigeon!"

Diddy laughed and was even more delighted to see that the three of them were steadily leaving the monsters behind.

"_It looks like they're giving up!_" he said happily, slowing to a canter. Fox and Falco cut short their exchange of taunts and observed this as well.

The group of enemies stopped in their tracks, staring warily at the trio. Fox and Falco drew their blasters and Diddy Kong pulled out his popguns. They pointed the weapons threateningly at the monsters and the bluff worked.

The beings retreated in the opposite direction, some of them comically tripping over their brethren in the process.

The trio laughed at the hilarity of the scene.

"And I thought _you_ were reckless," Fox said to Falco.

"Shut it, pup," Falco retorted.

"_You guys are always annoying each other,_" Diddy interrupted as Fox's expression turned to one of irritation.

"Huh. As much as I hate to admit it, it really doesn't do us any good," the vulpine said as Falco opened his beak to speak as well.

They stood in awkward silence before something large whizzed past them.

"_What in this world?_" Diddy exclaimed, catching his hat before it had the chance to fly away.

"It's some sort of skiff," Falco replied. "Let's check it out."

They sprinted after the floating craft in an attempt to catch up to it.

As they neared it, Diddy observed it curiously.

The purple skiff was almost as wide as the river it travelled over. Blue-hot exhausts emerged from its rear, and it carried an oddly familiar figure. A burly, silver trophy was bound by sturdy, black chains to the skiff.

"Wait," Fox said. "Isn't that..."

"Donkey Kong!" Diddy finished frantically.

* * *

**Yay, a full-length chapter. Samus and Pikachu are introduced, and we get to revisit that certain trio!**

**I have provided you with just one more puzzle for you readers to solve this time. It's the name of the town ****_Eci Rebmlic _****and once again it stems from one of our beloved Nintendo franchises. It has nothing to do with Star Fox or Fire Emblem though, and it's also an anagram *HINT HINT*.**

**Reviews are motivation, not just for me *nudges with elbow*. Either way I plan to completely finish this, so no pressure.**

**EDIT 6/12/12: I've finally got my poll that I mentioned a few chapters back working! I didn't realise it wasn't visible on my Profile until a few days ago :/ It regards my progress on this story so far, so take a look and vote if you want to!**


	15. Jumping Ship

**Chapter Fifteen: Jumping Ship**

* * *

**~*Morning of the Second Day*~**

* * *

Diddy Kong began hopping on the spot and squawking madly, as the skiff that carried his uncle flew into the distance.

"_We have to rescue DK!_" he hollered. "_Come on, come _on_! He's getting further away! We-_"

"Wait a minute!" Falco snapped angrily, waving an annoyed hand at the monkey and fiddling with something around his wrist.

Diddy froze and silenced immediately, Falco's outburst catching him completely by surprise. He looked at Fox and was met with a frown. He hung his head in embarrassment.

"What are you doing, Falco?" Fox asked the bird, perfectly voicing Diddy's thoughts. He shot Diddy a sympathetic look which the monkey just managed to catch.

"I'm remotely calling my Arwing," Falco said curtly. He stopped pressing the buttons on his wrist device and stared at the sky in anticipation.

Diddy shifted awkwardly and rapped his tail on the ground impatiently. Fox folded his arms.

The three watched the sky until a speck emerged and rapidly grew larger. The angular form of the fighter jet soon became defined.

"There we go," Falco remarked as the Arwing decelerated and descended. It eased itself onto the dirt a few metres from where the trio stood.

Diddy blinked in wonder. "It came really quickly," he said.

"Oh. At full speed it can go much faster than that, if there aren't any obstacles."

"And if it wasn't damaged at all. Let's get on board," Fox cut in seriously. He held onto Diddy's shoulder firmly, knowing that otherwise the primate would have stolen the pilot's seat.

Falco clambered in. "You gonna ride on the wing again?" he teased Fox.

"_Again?_" Diddy asked.

"That's a story for later," Fox said. Diddy was crestfallen. "Jump in with Falco."

The little Kong hooted excitedly and leaped into the Arwing, squashing himself next to Falco.

"Erk- I mean, plenty of room here," Falco quipped, giving Fox a sarcastic thumbs up.

"Then have fun in there," Fox retorted, climbing onto the Arwing's closest wing and fumbling with his reflector. The gimmick began glowing.

"Right, you got the schmancy new reflector," Falco acknowledged. "What's new?"

"It's magnetic," Fox explained to Falco and Diddy. "It's supposed to be very strong, so I definitely won't fall down."

Falco snorted incredulously but said nothing. Instead he pressed a few buttons on the Arwing's console and set up the plane for take-off. The cockpit windshield rose up and encased Falco and Diddy within it.

Falco glanced at Fox and mouthed "Ready?"

His comrade nodded and noticed Diddy's ecstatic expression. Fox smirked and gripped the side of the Arwing tightly.

The thrusters burst to life with blue flame and with that, the jet rose slightly before screaming into the distance in pursuit of Donkey Kong.

Falco had to cover his ears as the monkey next to him screamed in exhilaration as the Arwing shot through the sky. He looked to his left to see Fox still on board the Arwing, albeit looking a little startled. He opened his beak to speak, but remembered that the vulpine on the other side of the glass could not hear him.

He could hear Diddy more than well enough, though.

"_This is awesome!_" Diddy yelled, gripping the side of the cockpit tightly as if in fear of falling out.

It took merely seconds before the speeding Arwing had caught up with the purple skiff.

"Here we go," Falco announced. He slowed his ship so that it remained at the same speed as the platform below. Diddy stared hard at the skiff, wearing a determined expression.

"_Are we going to jump?_" the monkey suggested, standing as straight as he could in the cockpit's small space.

Falco blinked, but then admitted, "I think that's the easiest way to get down there."

The bird steered his jet lower and then banged loudly on the glass to catch Fox's attention.

The Arwing's outer passenger turned his head and saw Falco pointing downwards, towards the skiff. Fox nodded and stared downwards warily, before cutting off his reflector's magnetism and disembarking.

Diddy screeched in terror as Fox disappeared. He pressed himself against the glass to see where the pilot had landed. He sighed in relief when he saw Fox waving up at him, having landed safely on the skiff.

"It's our turn, now," Falco said and tilted the Arwing sharply until it was flying upside down.

Diddy Kong chattered in agitation. Falco pressed a button and the cockpit's window disappeared.

"Let go," Falco instructed over the roar of the wind. "I'm right above the platform. If something goes wrong, Fox can help you out."

The monkey shifted, then dropped from the Arwing. Falco followed soon after.

Fox watched his allies plummet towards the platform. He yelped and took a few steps to the side so that they wouldn't land on top of him.

Both of them landed at the same time. Falco landed expertly and easily, but Diddy nearly lost his footing upon impact with the skiff's surface.

"_That was really jarring!_" Diddy exclaimed, shaking himself. Falco laughed, but was cut short when the primate shoved him out of the way to get to his trophified uncle.

With Diddy's tap of the silver figure's base, Donkey Kong returned.

The big gorilla roared as the light died down. Diddy beside him vaulted onto his back enthusiastically and began chattering to his uncle.

"_We found you!_" he hooted happily, still holding on to DK's back.

DK shook himself roughly, nearly flinging Diddy off in the process. "_I'm hurting! Please, get off!_" he cried.

"_Really?_" Diddy leaped off DK and looked at him worriedly. "_Why?_"

The ape was silent, trying to remember what had gotten him trophified. "_...Remember Bowser?_"

Diddy's eyes widened in realisation and he nodded slowly. "_Trophified by the enemy,_" he finished.

Fox and Falco moved over to the two primates and made their presence known.

"Are you guys okay?" Fox asked, looking at Donkey Kong in particular.

"_My head hurts,_" the gorilla replied, shifting into a sitting position and scratching his head.

"_I'm alright,_" Diddy reassured the two pilots. He went to sit on DK's knee, but was stopped short. "_The chains!_"

"Can anybody get rid of those?" Falco said, staring at the heavy metal links that were still around DK's limbs.

The chains' prisoner remained still for a moment longer, before saying, "_Stand back._"

He rose up and shooed the other three away. Then with a couple of mighty tugs, he snapped the chains right in half. Pieces of metal flew away and littered the platform.

Fox stood dumbfounded, while Falco's beak nearly hit the floor.

Diddy bolted back to DK's side straight away and began fussing over him. "_Didn't that hurt? How's your head?_"

Donkey Kong held up a large hand and hushed his nephew. "_I'm fine_," he guffawed, then stole a glance at the other two. "_I don't know about your friends, though,_" he added.

"W-What? I'm good," Falco blurted, ripping himself from his trance-like state.

"You're a terrible liar," Fox laughed. "You just witnessed a rather dominating feat of strength that even _you_ couldn't top. I don't blame you for being amazed."

"You know me too well," Falco muttered, fixing his eyes on his feet.

Their exchange was interrupted by Diddy's shouting.

"_There's more fog appearing!_" he yelled, pointing urgently at the purple substance that had slithered out from the skiff's underside.

"_More?_" DK wondered. "_I've never seen it before._"

"It'll take monstrous forms, soon enough," Fox informed the gorilla. "Be ready to fight."

His words proved true. After a whole cloud of the violet had gathered in front of the four, the mass began to swell and fragment to form the staple monstrous foes. Primids. Some of them were armed with swords or scopes.

"Do they even try?" Falco remarked in disappointment. "I was expecting more of a resistance."

"Just go with it," Fox snapped, and advanced on the horde.

Diddy Kong tagged along with him and they engaged in close combat with the monsters. Falco began assaulting the Primids with his blaster and was careful not to aim at Fox.

Donkey Kong remained still and stunned, before joining right in and greeting the Primids with his powerful fists.

* * *

**A/N: Yippee. More half-chapters. I hope it isn't too disappointing, though. I will write a full-length chappy next :)**

**I have a poll on my profile. Go vote! I want to see what you think of this story and to see how well/terrible I'm going.**

**And also *insert self-advertising here*, I've written a little Fire Emblem one-shot (about ****_Gaiden_****/FE2, of all possibilities). You might or might not want to check that out.**


	16. Infiltration

**A/N: This chapter is pretty raw, me having not fully proofread this, so it's probably riddled with errors and shortcomings. I'll probably get around to editing it later -.-**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Infiltration**

* * *

**~*Morning of the Second Day*~**

* * *

Donkey Kong sent several Primids flying in a blur of overwhelming punches. They disintegrated into purple fog and dissolved into thin air as they were defeated. The gorilla was a sight to behold and Diddy Kong was having trouble keeping his attention on the swarm of foes, just wanting to watch the bigger ape in action.

As much as he admired DK's fighting skills, he still wanted to help out.

"Hey Falco," Fox yelled, kicking a foe away from him and finishing it off with some shots from his blaster. "Are you alright?"

"Never been better," Falco hollered back, though his current situation denied this. The bird was surrounded by a significant number of Primids, most of them brandishing beam swords.

"Hey, there!" he remarked nervously to the purple beings, receiving no spoken reply. Instead, they proceeded to crash tackling him. "Crud!"

"I'll get you out of there!" Diddy cried, fighting off the Primids one by one.

Donkey Kong switched his attention to his nephew and defeated a Primid that was about to attack Diddy with its charged scope.

Falco was able to kick away some of his attackers and regain his footing. Diddy broke through the line of Primids and stood by his side.

"Nice to see somebody's helping me," Falco glanced sideways at the monkey.

Diddy Kong grinned and they advanced on their enemies together. Meanwhile, Fox and the big Kong continued to face off against the outer waves. In a matter of moments, they had defeated every single one of the purple monstrosities.

The four of them caught their breath as the foes collapsed into a single violet mass. The cloud expanded, then dissipated.

All were speechless until Falco exhaled loudly and asked, "Where exactly is this thing going?"

His question prompted the others to look ahead. The skiff had not stopped moving during their battle and, to their surprise, was steadily approaching a floating isle.

"Does anyone have a map on them?" Falco inquired sarcastically. They continued to gaze at the mysterious hovering island in the distance.

"_Can we steer the skiff?_" Diddy wondered, searching for any controls. His efforts proved fruitless. "_There's nothing here._"

"I guess we'll have to go with the flow, then," Fox remarked, crossing his arms.

The four fell silent again, watching their destination grow larger as they headed towards a hangar in the isle's rocky underside.

*.*.*.*.*

"This place is insane," Samus huffed under her breath.

She had underestimated the complexity of the Research Facility. Samus had assumed that the road to the room containing her Power Suit would be as simple as getting from Point A to Point B. She was sorely wrong. Instead, the confusing corridors twisted and criss-crossed, sometimes leading to the floor below, then rising again to a completely different end of the Facility. Not only that, but the Facility had also been riddled with small groups of ROB Sentries and the superior green ones that Samus had dubbed Launchers.

In short, the electronic map she had obtained had been frustratingly misleading.

"Pikaaa," Pikachu said in a complaining tone, looking up at Samus.

The bounty hunter waved Pikachu's attention away, staring hard at the map in her hand. A while ago, she had figured out that the map seemed to show only one floor- out several others.

She looked at the blue blip that marked their current location. They were close to the room where her Power Suit was held. If the map proved true, then there was only a left turn followed by a right before they had to travel down a long corridor to reach their destination.

_Boom!_

Something exploded in front of the yellow Pokemon and sent it flying back.

"Pika!" it shrieked as it landed and skidded across the cool floor.

Samus snapped her attention away from the map and looked ahead at the ROB Launcher that stood in the middle of the corridor. It was already charging up another missile.

Leaving Pikachu to regain its footing on its own, Samus lashed out at the robotic foe with her Plasma Whip, ripping off its head. However, unlike the other ROBs she and Pikachu had faced, this one did not dissipate in purple mist. The defeated thing laid in pieces on the floor.

Pikachu waddled up to Samus as the latter stood dumbfounded.

"Chuuu," the Pokemon chirped, catching its companion's attention.

"Don't they usually disappear?" Samus asked, pointing at the detached head and body of the ROB.

Pikachu stared at the heap for a while, before nodding slowly and answering, "Pika chu."

Samus shook her head and walked on, stepping around the green metal. Pikachu pattered along next to her as the reached the end of the corridor and turned left.

Both of them kept their guard up as they moved along, Samus holding her Paralyzer upright, Pikachu discharging sparks from its red cheeks.

They didn't encounter any foes until they were halfway down the last corridor. This time it was Samus who was assaulted by a missile to the face, causing her to trip backwards.

"Pika!" the Mouse Pokemon cried, sending a Thunderbolt across the corridor and defending its partner.

The Launcher further down dodged the attack and flew at Pikachu, robotic arms pivoting wildly in a windmill. Pikachu sidestepped and slammed the ROB in the back with its tail. The enemy spun through the air, heading straight for the recovering Samus.

The bounty hunter yelled in surprise as the ROB crashed into her. She fell flat on the floor and her Paralyzer and map slid away, her grip lost. The robotic foe cartwheeled over her and landed on the floor with an ear-piercing screech, several metres back.

Pikachu rushed at the ROB as Samus tried to realign the rocks in her head. However, the ROB righted itself and sent a metallic fist at Pikachu's undefended mass.

As Pikachu shrieked and fell backwards, Samus scrambled for her Paralyzer and shot at the ROB. While the opponent was stunned, she gave the final blow- a sharp kick to the head.

The head snapped off and flew a small distance away, while the body remained on the floor just in front of her.

Pikachu crept up to Samus and brushed against her leg, earning her attention.

"Pika pikachu," it said, concern in its tone and on its face.

Samus tried to decipher the Pokemon's meaning, then raised her eyebrows.

"I'm alright," she muttered, holding back a small smile. She cleared her throat and gestured towards their path. "We're almost there."

"Chu." It then went to retrieve the electronic map that laid on the floor and gave it to Samus.

They continued down in the dimness and kept their eyes out for any more ROBs. As the minutes passed, Samus felt herself grow more hopeful as they proceeded uninterrupted, and she could almost pick out a bounce in Pikachu's step.

Finally, they found a double door to their right.

Samus stood next to the wall and stared hard at the door, mistrust manifesting in the form of a frown. Pikachu approached the door slowly and it suddenly opened.

The Pokemon jumped back in defence and Samus peeked from the side of the doorway before whipping out her Paralyzer in front of her.

Nothing attacked.

The cloud of apprehension dissolved as Samus and Pikachu entered the room. The place was different to the generator room. Instead of having a solid floor, a bridge extended from the doorway to the centre of the room, where a glowing capsule stood. Lights embedded into crannies in the walls lit the chamber.

Samus hurried her pace towards the glowing green glass, with Pikachu trailing behind. She slowed to a halt in front of the capsule and gazed at the object encased inside.

"There it is," Samus breathed, looking up at her Power Suit that was on the other side of the glass, in all its glory. Pikachu came up to her and stood by her side.

Before Samus could make a move, they heard the sound of machinery. They turned to find, to their horror, that the bridge was withdrawing, giving way to the abyss below.

"It was a trap," Samus exclaimed, rushing to the edge of the platform and watching the bridge retreat further and further away. She heard Pikachu squeak, so she turned. To her surprise, a shape emerged from the shadows.

"No."

A purple, sinister version of her Power Suit began to approach her from the right, its footsteps meeting the platform with a soft clanking. She noticed a second set of the same sound and found a second Suit approaching from the other direction. The duo of clones assumed a battle stance.

"What did they do with my Power Suit?" Samus seethed, switching her full attention back to the first False Suit.

Pikachu at her feet set its sights on the second Power Suit, its cheeks sparking.

"Ready to fight, little guy?" Samus said sideways to her partner.

She and Pikachu readied themselves for the imminent brawl, standing confidently.

"Challenge accepted," Samus remarked to their opponents. She immediately bolted forward to attack her foe.

Pikachu leaped into action, diving at the other False Power Suit's feet and tripping it before it had the opportunity to dodge. The Pokemon continued to pummel it with electrically charged blows, rendering it unable to retaliate. As fate would have it, however, Pikachu tried and missed a powerful headbutt, lowering its defences. The violet Suit swiftly knocked the yellow mouse away with it arm cannon.

Samus did not let her attention waver, even as she heard Pikachu's piercing cry as it skidded across the metal floor. The bounty hunter narrowly missed a swipe by her foe's leg, then rammed her Paralyzer's butt into the Suit's visor. The material shattered into little pieces to reveal the being inside.

Nothing.

In this short moment of shock, the False Power Suit managed to punch Samus in her shoulder with its metal fist. Samus jerked back from the force and in pain, but kept a firm grip on her Paralyzer. She crouched low and swept her feet around her, tripping her opponent. Then, she shot it with her shotgun, paralysing it.

Samus took this ripe opportunity to wrap her Plasma Whip tightly around the purple Suit's abdomen. With her enemy completely defenceless and at her mercy, she took her Paralyzer with both hands and swung around, pulling the Suit into the air. Before she lost her strength, the bounty hunter launched the Suit off the platform with a ragged yell.

The False Power Suit tumbled down into the darkness, never to be seen again.

After taking a breather, Samus turned to Pikachu, who was proving a match for the second cloned Suit. She watched as the Mouse Pokemon sidestepped a heavy downward blow by the Suit's solid heel.

"I'll help you!" Samus shouted across the platform to her yellow companion, drawing her addressee's attention. She charged up her Paralyzer and let the orange laser loose. It collided with the Suit and stunned it, opening the way for Pikachu to defeat it once and for all.

The Pokemon backed up a few steps, then shot forward and slammed the False Suit with an overwhelming, electric headbutt. This sent the Suit skidding along the floor before it disappeared over the edge.

Pikachu chirped quietly and settled itself on the spot, ears and tail drooping tiredly.

Samus stared at the Pokemon, feeling a simultaneous pang of sympathy and annoyance. She walked over to it and gave it an encouraging pet on the back.

"Let's get moving soon," she said, sitting down cross-legged beside Pikachu and taking the time to regain her energy. She had a gut feeling that their brawls weren't over.

Pikachu stirred and lifted its head sleepily, looking at Samus with drooping eyes.

"P'kachu," it murmured, snuggling into her lap.

Samus was taken aback at the Pokemon's show of affection, but didn't protest. She did, however, refrain from petting it. There wasn't any use in getting so close to it right now- in the heart of a precarious labyrinth of a Research Facility. She didn't need affection to get out alive.

She let a few minutes slip by before she picked up the dozing Pikachu without warning and rose to her feet. With her Paralyzer in hand, she took a few steps until she was within a few metres of the capsule that held her real Power Suit.

"Get ready to run," Samus cautioned Pikachu, who was finally becoming alert.

"Pika," her partner answered, acknowledging her warning and padding back to distance itself from the capsule.

In a rush of movement, Samus flipped off the top of her Paralyzer to release her Plasma Whip. In another split second, she flailed the whip at the glass.

The capsule exploded into a million pieces. Samus and Pikachu shielded themselves from the incoming shards of glass, which luckily caused them no harm.

Over the clattering of the glass, a siren began to scream, filling the room with red light.

Outside, countless ROBs flew down the corridors, making their way towards the infiltrated chamber. The double doors opened and the robotic minions flooded through the doorway.

Only to be obliterated by a gargantuan explosion.

Pikachu and Samus- the latter now in her Power Suit- emerged from the smoke as the cloud began to clear. They exchanged glances before turning right and running down the corridor, expecting ROBs in their wake. There was no point in being discreet anymore.

They weren't surprised when they heard a loud, collective whirring behind them. Samus looked over her shoulder to find Sentries, Blasters and Launchers hot on their heels. She whipped her arm cannon around and fired a powerful Charge Shot at the swarm, defeating most of them. Three Launchers made it past their fallen comrades that laid in charred pieces on the floor.

Samus had forgotten about the ROBs that did not dissipate, but sent another shot of energy at the Launchers, leaving only one left.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu exclaimed urgently, prompting Samus to look ahead.

They were approaching an intersection.

Then Samus realised that she had dropped the map.

She grumbled under her breath and had to duck under a missile that the lone ROB had suddenly shot at her. Pikachu assisted the bounty hunter in destroying the ROB with a lightning bolt.

"Thanks," she grunted, pressing on and finally deciding on a direction to go at the four-way intersection. "We're going straight."

"Pika."

They crossed the intersection hastily, not stopping for any possible amushes. Continuing down the long corridor, Samus began to wonder why they hadn't been attacked again. In a Facility this big, there was bound to be a sturdy resistance against intruders. Minutes passed and still no ROBs appeared.

It gave her a bad feeling, to say the least.

*.*.*.*.*

Samus and Pikachu made it through several rooms of the Research Facility, many of them riddled with moving platforms. It had proved a headache to wrap their heads around the perplexing routes of the platforms, but they had eventually navigated themselves to a large double door that fortunately had a large map of the Facility embedded into the wall. According to the map's cyan blip, they had reached the north-most section and were about to enter a large circular room that would lead to the outside world at the other end.

The automatic doors opened and revealed the lifeless space behind it.

"Pika pika," the Mouse Pokemon said softly, taking its first wary steps into the chamber. Samus strode out in front and checked that her arm cannon was still functional.

"I don't like this," the bounty hunter remarked, taking in her surroundings and finding nothing that breathed. "It feels as if something's going to jump out of the darkness and attack us."

"Chu," came the agreement.

With every step their anticipation climbed, but their steps were the only thing they heard. No beastly roars; no lasers charging; nothing that denied the absence of a third party.

They were unaware of the heavy wing beats that stirred the air, high above in the shadows.

The duo stopped and looked around the chamber once more, still failing to find anything living.

"Pika," Pikachu began. "Pika p-"

The Pokemon was cut off by a huge, draconic form that came swooping down. The thing swept Samus off her feet and carried her upwards, holding her tightly in its clawed grip.

It took Samus a moment to shake the stars out of her eyes and face her assailant. Her fanged, familiar assailant.

* * *

**A/N: Ew. I really procrastinated on this chapter, didn't I? *hangs head in shame* Well, I went to a camp for a few days so I had no opportunity to finish this. I had to leave two days before this chapter was 'due' and I hadn't finished it.**

**I also had to battle sporadic but minor losses of inspiration; I think I'm losing a bit of interest. Perhaps I could work on other things at the same time...? *Looks at my other multi-chapter story that is gathering dust***

**I think I've ranted long enough. **

**And check out my poll regarding this story on my Profile page! Votes are greatly appreciated. Maybe that can be a substitute for reviews for now ;)**


	17. Quake

**A/N: I added critical part to the beginning of _Chapter Fourteen: Hunters._ It's short but vital to the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Quake**

* * *

**~*Morning of the Second Day*~**

* * *

With each passing day, the Ancient Minister felt himself slipping. Every day he was a given a task at a different location, but it was all for one greater purpose.

One that he hated very much.

The task always was to transport a Subspace Bomb and a couple of ROBs to detonate the gismo. Every aspect of this he loathed. First off, he lost the realm he loved and lived in to the black void beyond. Even worse was that he lost his fellow comrades in the process.

He remembered in a series of flashbacks how he had wound up in his current state. A secluded life on the Isle of the Ancients with his ROB followers, unbothered by the other foreign races… the Subspace Army's invasion… the enslaving of his people...

All were orders of the Master.

Very few had seen the Master firsthand. He was bound to his realm of Subspace and was physically unable to leave.

The events after the invasion lead to where the Ancient Minister currently hovered: outside the King Dedede's fortress, accompanied by a Subspace Bomb and two ROBs, soon to be sacrificed. He glared at the Bomb attached to his lower carrier, feeling his circuits electrify. Of all the feelings that the Master inspired in his underlings, the Minister felt one particularly sharply.

Despair.

Every Bomb he planted was becoming harder and harder to execute. So this morning, he finally showed some resistance to the Master's orders that he had received via Ganondorf, the so-called 'Dark Lord'.

He delayed the detonating of the Bomb, keeping his distance.

The Ancient Minister had seen some of the Master's enemies rush into the old fortress... He no longer had the defiance to call them _his_ enemies. He was now giving them time to re-emerge from the castle, after their pursuit of the 'Koopa King', Bowser.

It felt like a long time had passed before the group of five reappeared slowly, seemingly unsuccessful in their race. He let them travel a little further and disappear from view, before swooping down unnoticed with the Subspace Bomb and the two submissive ROBs in tow.

He landed on the stony ground, outside the heavy double-doors of the fortress. He had the ROBs attach themselves to each end of the cylindrical Bomb and initiate the three-minute countdown. In another show of defiance, he began to talk to his two followers.

"I'm sorry," he whirred sincerely, making eye contact with each of them in turn. "I never wanted to do this to you and your comrades… I hope that this fact may be enough for you to depart in relative peace."

"Master…" one ROB began.

"I am not your master anymore."

"It is comforting to know that you have not taken sides with the unseen Master," the other ROB spoke up.

"But-"

"Knowing that our true leader has not fallen prey to the dark Master is definitely enough for peace."

"Still, I have to-"

"Resisting is out of your power," the first ROB interrupted calmly. "We are satisfied with your mere… silent defiance."

The Ancient Minister paused, looking once again at the ROBs. He stared at the timer to find two minutes left.

"You are not lying?" he finally asked.

The two ROBs nodded in unison, their metal joints whirring for perhaps the last time.

"…Thank you… I'll remember this." The Ancient Minister stared into the overcast distance, "I _will_ strive for peace… one day."

The ROBs didn't reply, but hung their heads and closed their eyes. The Ancient Minister hesitated, before slowly lifting off, leaving the Bomb to do its devastating work.

*.*.*.*.*

"Found anything useful?" Mario asked, once again walking from the pile of rubble empty-handed.

"Nope," Pit sighed, leaping down from a higher point and creating a cloud of dust upon impact with the ground.

Link reappeared silently from around the massive stones, giving one more distasteful glance at them before turning to the group. He shook his head and grunted softly in response to Mario's question.

Kirby and Yoshi returned from two separate crevices in the rocks that they had wedged themselves into, hoping to find a trophy hidden beneath.

They had all decided to take one last look through the fortress before leaving the area. Luckily, it had not been Zelda who had been in possession of the rucksack of supplies, so they were still good to go until the end of the day- to be safe. Then they would have to restock at a nearby village.

Their scouring of the castle did not get them anywhere in regards to locating their lost friends. However, they had stumbled across a curious room that branched off the third corridor they had passed through previously. Strewn across the desks and shelves had been materials and tools that were obviously the components of some sort of object. There had been no leads to what the object was meant to be, or its purpose.

Mentally shrugging off- but keeping note of the room, they had proceeded to searching the chamber with the demolished roof once more.

"Did you find anything?" Mario repeated to the newly arrived Kirby and Yoshi.

Both of them shook their heads.

The plumber sighed aloud and frowned, "This is great."

A depressing aura hung in the room, irritating all five of them.

"If we have no business here," Link said abruptly while crossing his arms, "then we should get moving."

"Perhaps we missed something," Pit suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"There are _five_ of us who have scoured this room _twice_."

"This is a big castle, though."

Link looked away in a frustrated huff, then replied, "You don't know what I've gone through in the past. I _know_ that there's nothing here."

Pit remained silent, remembering that everyone present would have some sort of past adventures. Even _he_ had. So he didn't delve further into the matter in fear of pushing one of Link's buttons.

Mario didn't hold his tongue, however. He asked, "You mean you've some experience in this sort of thing?" He was in some degree of disbelief.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Link was borderline chuckling as if at some sort of inside joke.

Pit didn't like where this exchange was going, "Maybe we should leave; get some fresh air."

"I'd like to hear Link's story," Mario pressed, in a tone of either genuine intrigue or contempt that was impossible to decipher. He looked at the Hyrulean expectantly.

Link never replied straight away, but instead began walking towards the fortress's entrance. He passed by the large wooden door, but not without remarking coldly, "The exit's not going to be moving on its own any time soon." He waved a dismissive hand in the air.

Mario shot a cross look in Link's general direction, before following him out. Pit looked at the other two and shrugged, then the three of them filed out of the room as well.

"Poyo," Kirby drawled playfully, provoking an echo as they passed through the first carpeted hall.

"Please don't do that, Kirby," Pit whispered to the puffball. He cringed as the sound echoed around. It spooked him, in addition to the absence of light- save for the glowing of his bow and the crack of sunlight that peeked through the metal double doors of the castle's entrance.

Kirby reluctantly obliged.

Link stepped outside and halted, turning to face the heavy doors with an expression of suspicion.

"What are you doing?" Mario asked him as he passed through the doorway.

The swordsman didn't reply for a few seconds as he continued to observe the doorway. The trailing trio eventually caught up and emerged from the fortress' darkness.

"It looks like nothing disturbed the doors," Link finally stated. "They haven't been pushed apart any further since we were here last."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Pit wondered aloud.

Link merely shook his head in exasperation and stared off into the cloudy distance.

"...Sorry."

"How about we backtrack a little more?" Mario suggested suddenly. "Let's pass through that cave again and make sure we didn't miss anything." He swept his eyes around the group. "Any objections?" he added.

Kirby and Yoshi shook their heads, but Pit and Link remained silent.

"Pit?"

The angel seemed to shrink slightly, "Do we have to?"

"Is there a problem?"

"W-well, actually..." Pit stuttered, but trailed off. "It's nothing. Let's go."

"Link?"

"Wha-what?" the Hyrulean snapped his attention onto the plumber, having become lost in his daydreams beforehand.

"We're going to backtrack through the cave. Are you fine with that?"

"Hm. I don't see why not."

"Right, then let's go." With that, Mario began leading the way to the cave's entrance that was set into a cliff face.

They walked on, with Kirby and Yoshi following the plumber side-by-side. Link trailed behind slightly and Pit even further.

As they trudged on, Link noticed Pit's hesitance and fell back to talk to him. "Are you okay, kid?" he asked, his brow creased in concern.

Pit didn't make eye contact with him, keeping his gaze locked onto the stony ground. However, he replied, "I'm fine."

"You don't look it. I can see that something's up," Link persisted. "What's bothering you?"

"If I told you it would interrupt our progress."

"But if I leave it alone, over the long run it will grow more burdening and it'll come out eventually."

"It doesn't matter," Pit mumbled, still refusing to look at Link.

"Come on!" Mario yelled, beckoning the two to hasten themselves. He and the other two were already standing outside the cave's entrance.

Without warning, Pit jogged up to the three, leaving Link perplexed before he too rushed to catch up.

When they arrived, the angel lit up his bow and wordlessly took the lead. Mario gave Link an inquiring look, but the swordsman shrugged and went ahead to walk beside Pit again. Kirby and Yoshi stood in puzzlement, who were up until that point oblivious to anything going on between the humanoids.

"If you tell me what's wrong, I won't tell the others," Link whispered to Pit, looking over his shoulder to confirm that the other three had not heard.

Pit remained silent, but finally stole a sideways glance at the Hyrulean.

"I'm going to keep pestering you until you spill the beans... I promise I'll keep it a secret if you want me to."

Pit turned his head and raised an eyebrow, "Promise?"

Link held out his hand and nodded.

"...Alright," Pit grasped Link's outstretched hand in his own and they sealed the deal.

"Congratulations. You've chosen a reliable client," Link quipped. Pit laughed quietly.

"Are you keeping a look out?" Mario interrupted.

"Yes," Link answered, rolling his eyes.

Then the ground started vibrating.

"Wah!" Yoshi cried, trying to stabilise himself by practically flinging himself onto Kirby's round mass. The puffball began flailing his arms around and caused them both to tumble.

"W-What's going on?" Pit stammered, freezing on the spot.

"An earthquake?" Mario shouted worriedly.

Link felt something brush past his shoulder. In response, he raised his shield above his head as rock fragments fell and clattered against the metal.

Mario stepped closer to Link and tried to get some cover from the shield. Meanwhile, Pit had ripped himself from his fearful trance and pressed himself against the wall, hoping for something solid to hold on to.

"Pit," Mario called to the angel. "Get over here!"

Pit blinked before gathering his wits and rushing for cover next to Link and the plumber.

"Poyo!" Kirby cried, pulling Yoshi towards the other three.

The five stood in a huddle as the quaking ensued and tiny stones continued to rain down from the tunnel's ceiling. After what seemed like an eternity, the rumbling subsided and stopped completely.

For about three seconds.

Just as Pit was about to take a deep breath of relief, a more violent rumbling began. The tunnel shuddered and a horrible noise of cracking stone assaulted the group's senses. There was a _boom_ and a shock wave of dust swept past them, buffeting them and sending them all into coughing fits.

Link and Mario waved the dust and dirt away feverishly, while Kirby and Yoshi shook their heads in their attempts to rid themselves of the particles that had flooded their airways.

As Link blinked open his eyes, he noticed that Pit had seated himself against the tunnel wall with his knees drawn up. The swordsman stopped banishing the dust and knelt down next to him.

"Hey," he said softly, coaxing Pit's attention which seemed to be fleeting.

Pit sneezed but said nothing.

"It's over," Link looked over at Mario to find that the plumber was helping Kirby and Yoshi regain their composure.

"I just don't like the dark," Pit blurted shakily, then looked away ashamedly.

Link was taken aback by Pit's sudden confession, but didn't show any sign of aversion. Anyway, who knew what the kid had been through?

"It's fine to be afraid of something," he said slowly but genuinely, making sure he had Pit's attention. "Everyone has a fear, even if it's not visible on the surface. It could be a deep, secretive one that when provoked, it hurts like torture.

"Anyway, if you weren't scared of anything, you'd either be really stupid or a rock."

Pit stifled a laugh, his shaking unsettling the dust that had invaded his hair. Link, in turn, removed his long green cap to investigate its state.

"This is fabulous," Link groaned, proceeding to batting the dirt out. His antic caused Pit to laugh out loud.

Once again, Mario cut them short with an urgent exclamation.

"Mama mia, take a look at this!"

Pit looked up and Link gave up removing the dust. The latter stood up and helped the former to his feet. Pit, with his glowing bow in hand, walked over to the plumber while Link hung back for a minute.

"What is it?" Pit asked, approaching Mario.

The plumber was in a state of shock, "You can see for yourself." He pointed out in front.

"Yoshi?" the green creature said from behind the pair, padding up to them to see what all the fuss was about. His and Pit's jaws dropped in unison while Kirby and Link came over to look as well.

"The tunnel..." Pit began, only to fall silent and take an incredulous step back.

The cavernous space was now an impenetrable barrier of fallen rocks.

The five stared wide-eyed at the blockage for a very long time, until Link shouldered past the others and attempted to shift the rocks in every way he could think possible.

His efforts were in vain.

"The stones didn't move at all," Mario breathed. "Let me try."

The rocks were unmatched by Mario's strength. He eventually stepped back, brushing off his hands in disappointment.

"So much for backtracking," Link remarked in defeat. "Let's hope the other end didn't cave in as well." He began making his way back through the tunnel, followed by Mario. Pit came next with his light and the other two waddled behind.

Link was still gripping his shield as a precaution, and turned around to warn the others lowly, "We should be quiet so we don't disturb any loose rocks." He received four nods of agreement.

After a while, daylight greeted them as they approached the unclogged exit.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed happily, then quickly put a hand to his mouth as Yoshi shushed him.

Pit threw a nervous look over his shoulder at the two before turning back.

"Thank the stars," Mario said as he and Link stepped out into the open once more. Their relief, however, was harshly halted when they looked towards the old fortress.

"By the goddesses," Link whispered, utterly horrified.

The other three caught up to the duo, puzzled by their stillness until they too turned their gazes to where the fortress...

Used to be.

The cliff was no longer occupied by the ruined building. Instead, an ominous, black sphere had taken its place, as well as the surrounding area extending tens of, perhaps even a hundred or so metres.

"It's another sphere," Link was stupefied, as were the others.

"That must have been what caused the cave in," Mario concluded, watching as the darkness of the hole was interrupted by temporary flares of other psychedelic colours.

"This happened at the Smash Brothers' Stadium as well."

Mario and Pit stared at the swordsman.

"Is that what the bomb did?" Mario asked darkly.

"Bomb?" Link responded. "Yoshi and I never reached the Stadium. It was engulfed by a black hole."

Yoshi spoke up, "Yoshi yoshi." Here, he made some hand gestures. He held one palm flat as the other one came down to land on it in a fist, then the falling hand opened wide again swiftly.

It all came back to Link, "Yes! An airship dropped something into the Stadium, then after a short while the black hole grew. We also saw a pinprick of light escape the sphere as it expanded."

Kirby jumped up excitedly with one stubby arm raised.

"Was that you?" Mario asked him, recalling Kirby's ability to summon rideable Warp Stars. The marshmallow nodded eagerly.

"So," Pit began, turning to each person as he mentioned them, "When the black hole bomb landed in the Stadium, there was a fight that landed Mario in the clouds, so I went after him. When the bomb went off, Kirby fled on a Warp Star with Zelda. Link and Yoshi saw this and went to follow the Halberd, only to ultimately fail."

"Then the rest we already know," Mario continued. "We all met up and nearly brawled, stayed in the same place overnight, Kirby reappeared and lead us to the cave's entrance, and now there's a large hole where we were just a few minutes ago."

His last sentence prompted them all to shoot a dismayed look towards said cliff. They stood in silence, all trying to wrap their heads around the events of the past day and their current predicament.

"...Do we have any leads?" Link dared to mention.


	18. Rocky Abyss

**A/N: Edited on 16/1/13.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Rocky Abyss**

* * *

**~*Morning of the Second Day*~**

* * *

Marth held back a groan as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked around the room to find Ike once again acquainting himself with the room's decorations. Meta Knight was leaning against on the doorway, waiting patiently for the other two to indicate that they were ready to leave.

Ike turned around from a crack in the stone wall and asked the Altean, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I think I've got a crick in my neck," Marth replied, trying to dismiss the slight pain. "I must have done something last night."

The Crimean opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted.

"I should be fine. Anyway, Meta Knight seems eager to depart."

The masked one grunted in affirmation.

"If you say so," Ike said, taking one last look at a certain dusty tapestry before turning to Meta Knight. "Do you have any idea where to go?"

Marth cleared his throat to catch the others' attention as he pulled out a manuscript from a rucksack he happened to be carrying. He unfolded it and showed it to them.

"It's a map," he clarified. "It's not incredibly detailed, but it covers a very large area, including the plains outside." He gave himself some time to look at it himself. "I was thinking that we could make our way to this mountain," he pointed out the landmark that was marked by a small triangle, "and regain our bearings. The additional altitude will most likely help us find your battleship, Meta Knight."

"What's that symbol next to it?" Ike asked, pointing out a red swirl beside the triangle.

"Huh?" Marth squinted as he stared at the crimson scrawl.

"A ruin," Meta Knight answered. "The legend says so."

The blue-haired swordsmen moved their eyes towards the legend at the map's edge.

"Right," Ike said, continuing to take in the rest of the map. "So where are we?"

"Here," Marth replied, pointing out a larger, castle-like symbol that marked the battlefield fortress- their current location. "So it's possible to go from here to there."

"There are black marks in the map," Meta Knight remarked. "Do they mean anything?"

"The legend doesn't say... I assumed they were merely signs of wear and tear, but I don't want to indulge in a scavenger hunt to find another one."

"Time is of the essence," came the agreement.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Ike exclaimed, turning to walk out the doorway.

*.*.*.*.*

For all three of them, the world outside was intriguing. They began by moving in a north- easterly direction and after a surprisingly short while, the angular figure of the mountain was visible on the horizon, even against the other more distant mountain ranges.

The dusty plain grew wilder and remnants of any previous habitation became increasingly few and far between; the environment became more arid. Eventually, the stray rubble and leftover weapons were replaced completely by magnificent rock formations.

The two blue-haired swordsmen took a great amount of interest in the foreign landforms, though Meta Knight was noticeably dead-set on getting straight to their destination.

"You don't see these in my homeland," Marth commented as he and Ike stood and stared at a trio of rock forms. Each was taller than the one to its left.

"Same where I'm from," Ike said. "These really are ginormous."

Meta Knight rolled his eyes at the two dawdlers before lifting off on his wings and flying to the top of the tallest pillar. Marth and Ike watched him take in their surroundings before he alighted on the ground next to them.

"We could land ourselves in a ginormous amount of trouble if we don't get a move on," Meta Knight said firmly. He turned away with a subtle flick of his cape.

Ike and Marth exchanged withered looks.

Then Ike was toppled by an unseen force. He yelled out something in surprise and fell face-first into the dirt, catching the small knight's attention.

Marth and Meta Knight unsheathed their blades and locked gazes with Ike's attacker. A hulking purple puppet had emerged from behind one of the rocks and was preparing itself to attack the downed Ike once again.

However, Meta Knight bolted towards the thing and defeated it with a few swings of his sword, Galaxia. No sooner had the foe dissipated as violet mist did more enemies leap out from behind the other rocks. The round knight took an evasive jump backwards.

"Oh no, there's more of them," Ike complained as he scrambled to his feet and held out Ragnell and assumed a battle stance.

A pair of normal-sized puppets attempted to tackle Marth, but he defeated them in one swing of the Falchion. Soon, more of the monsters were flocking towards him, out-numbering himself and his allies by far.

But they weren't out-skilled.

After sending another big creature into oblivion, Ike and Meta Knight turned on the swarm of puppets and defeated the outer waves, while Marth took on the inner foes.

"Dastardly Primids," Meta Knight sneered, flashing Galaxia around and connecting his attacks with little effort.

"What is dastardly?" Marth hollered over the ruckus of the enemies.

"The puppets are known as Primids." Meta Knight stepped back and literally drilled through a particularly thick group of Primids in a Rush.

"Primids, right?" Ike responded as he swung his heavy blade around him in a deadly fashion, knocking down anything and everything that got in the way of the metal.

"Correct."

Marth and Ike were left to mentally chew on this fact as the three of them continued to fight off the flurry of Primids and other nameless monsters. To their curiosity, every single defeated enemy disintegrated into purple fog before disappearing completely, regardless of its size and whether it had appendages or not.

One of the wheeled foes that Marth had well acquainted himself with bowled over Ike. The mercenary was about to be trampled when the prince slashed his way through the assailants, relieving him of a world of trouble.

"Thanks," Ike grunted as he regained his footing.

Marth nodded in reply before turning back to the stream of foes behind him. Discovering that the melee seemed to be shrinking, Ike went to assist the Altean in beating back the attackers once and for all.

Meta Knight had meanwhile cleared out a significant fraction of the hostile forces on his own. His amber blade was unmatched in speed and accuracy, and nearly all that approached Galaxia was soon felled by its slice. But even though his abilities were unmatched by the mindless swarm, he was beginning to lose his energy.

And they never stopped coming.

"Could I have some assistance?" Meta Knight called to his allies. "There's too great a number."

Ike suddenly appeared next to the squat knight with a mighty overhead swing of Ragnell. He cracked a smirked to signal his compliance, before advancing on the enemies.

Meta Knight shrugged at Ike's help, before continuing his battle.

Eventually, the foes began to gather less rapidly around Marth, so he was able to catch a breather and take in the scene. He observed that the at-first overwhelming number of hostile creatures had dwindled to a small fraction of their former glory, with most of them now flocking around Ike and Meta Knight. But even that group was being cut down by the duo alone. Marth moved closer to help them if the tide turned.

Luckily, it didn't. As Marth defeated the straggling foes, the other two fought the remaining numbers until every enemy had been downed, save for a select minority that had fled the battlefield.

The three swordsman stood in exhaustion, watching the few monsters escape into the distance.

"That certainly did not help," Meta Knight remarked in slight displeasure.

Ike shot him a discouraged look and pouted, "I was just starting to feel a little celebratory at our little victory!"

"At this rate, victory will not come for a while yet." The mask faced away from the others.

The Crimean assumed a flustered look and even Marth was taken aback by Meta Knight's bluntness.

"Is there anything to report from your previous scan from the top of the rock?" Marth asked, trying to banish his discontent at Meta Knight's current mood, and get their journey underway again.

"I did not observe anything of interest."

"Any potential hindrances?"

"I believe not. Let's get on our way."

*.*.*.*.*

"So that's what those black marks meant."

Ike stepped back from the ledge with a crestfallen expression.

"So you did not see this canyon at all?" Marth asked Meta Knight.

"I'm afraid not," the masked knight replied.

All three of them stared down into the canyon's depths. The bottom was visible, but the cliffs were precarious, dropping down nearly vertically and riddled with sharp rocks that jutted out. They concluded that it was too risky to descend the cliffs and climb back up the other side.

So they would have to find a way around the gaping canyon, or glide across somehow.

"Can you carry a weight as you fly?" Ike wondered, looking at Meta Knight.

"I highly doubt it," Meta Knight said, "but let's make sure." He flapped his wings and hovered above the swordsmen's heads.

Marth looked at Ike expectantly and argued, "You were the one that suggested it."

The mercenary held up his hands in defeat before grabbing Meta Knight's outstretched hands.

"Here we go." Meta Knight beat his wings furiously and managed to lift Ike a few centimetres off the ground.

To their dismay, they rose no further.

Meta Knight's cargo unloaded himself and admitted, "That's one idea down the drain."

The round one landed on the ground and caught his breath.

"So we'll have to find another way across," Marth said, staring into the distance. "Meta Knight, can you get a scope of the canyon?"

His addressee wordlessly complied and lifted off into the air again, pivoting himself in mid air to observe the canyon and its surroundings. After a moment, he returned to ground-level again.

"The canyon comes to an end further to the south-east," Meta Knight said. "It's a significant distance away, but it should not be a great problem."

"Great," Ike exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

Marth smirked. Meta Knight assumed the lead, keeping within a few metres of the canyon.

The trio resumed their journey. As the sun made its journey across the sky, its heat began to become noticeable.

After half an hour, Marth eventually mentioned it.

"It's getting warm." He shielded his face as he gazed upwards.

Meta Knight grunted, acknowledging that he had heard the remark, but engaged no further in conversation.

"Maybe this is more of a desert than a plain," Ike said, kicking up some dust and watching the particles slither away across the ground.

"Perhaps," Marth replied, suddenly taking an interest in the cloud of dirt that Ike had created.

Suddenly, the small swordsman darted away on a wing, ascending high in to the air.

Marth and Ike watched in surprise as Meta Knight stared intently across the canyon and into the distance.

"What is it?" the Crimean inquired him as he returned to a normal altitude.

"There's an odd cloud of dust in the distance," Meta Knight explained. "It appears very large and it seems to be moving."

"Moving?" Marth asked, frowning in concern.

"What if it's an animal?" Ike suggested. He paused, then added darkly, "Maybe it's linked to the evil army."

"I hope it is and I hope it's not," Meta Knight remarked. "Because if it is, then we have a lead to my battleship. But therefore we also have another problem on our hands."

"Well, the only way to find out is to follow it," the Altean said, trying but failing to spot what had Meta Knight so interested.

"Let's hasten our pace; look how high the sun has become."

The three of them looked skyward.

"Anyway, the canyon's edge is not too far away. Come on."

Meta Knight took off again, gliding close to the ground. Marth and Ike followed in his wake.

*.*.*.*.*

"Lucas, there's one behind you!" Red called out. He was simultaneously keeping an eye on Ivysaur, which was currently engaged in battle with an odd squid-like monster with whip-like arms and twin blades.

Lucas spun on his heel, unleashing a PK Fire at the group of Primids that was coming up behind him. He then delivered a punch to one that was to his left.

"Thanks," he said, unsure as to whether the Pokemon trainer had heard him or not. He felt the ground behind him shudder and he turned to face its source.

A tubby creature stood there, one that was unfamiliar. It suddenly attempted to crash tackle Lucas, sending its blue and white body towards the ground.

Lucas yelped and leaped back, then immediately sent a spark of PSI power at his feet, the attack connecting with the foe's head. He expected it to dissipate, but it stood up.

To Lucas's horror, it expanded and changed from blue to yellow.

"Whoa," he squeaked, taking a step back. "What is this?"

He reached out with his mind to answer his own question.

_Nagagog?_

He returned to reality just as the Nagagog slapped him away. He bumped against the hard soil, then got up shakily. As the thing was about to jump on him, he gifted it with a PK Freeze, halting it in mid air.

The icy mass clattered to the dirt and shattered, revealing that the Nagagog had not been defeated. Lucas shielded himself from the ice crystals that went flying, and when he opened his eyes, he found that the Nagagog was a red colour. And it had grown even larger.

"What in this world?!"

He ducked frantically underneath the Nagagog's flailing limbs as it spun around, trying to bowl Lucas over. The boy retaliated by sweeping a leg underneath it and tripping it. Unfortunately, it fell right on top of him and squashed him against the ground. He squirmed but was unable to shift the monster's weight. He wasn't sure if it was knocked out or if it was deliberately trying to suffocate him.

"Help!" Lucas shrieked, kicking feverishly at the Nagagog that stubbornly refused to move and continued to cut off his air supply. He thought he heard a shout, but it sounded muffled in his panic.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off him.

The psychic boy inhaled sharply as soon as the mass disappeared. He shot to a sitting position and quickly figured out who had rescued him.

"Ivy ivy!" the Seed Pokemon chanted happily, obviously proud of itself.

"Are you alright?" Red's worried voice overtook the excited Pokemon's as he rushed over to Lucas, who had started coughing.

"I'm fine," Lucas replied and coughed once more before stumbling to his feet.

"Sure?"

"Sure."

Ivysaur waddled up to the duo and looked up at them with maroon eyes.

Red grinned and sighed, "Well done." He rubbed the Pokemon on the head before returning it to its Poke Ball.

"Do they annoy you sometimes?" Lucas asked Red, observing the shiny sphere in the trainer's hand.

"Of course. It's natural, though."

Lucas nodded slowly and said, "Right." His gaze drifted to the left, where he spotted the mountain in the far distance. The nearest hill dipped before giving way to an expansive plain that was barren of vegetation. Then, something caught his eye.

"What is that dust?" he wondered aloud, catching Red's attention.

"Where?" Red asked. Lucas pointed out a peculiar cloud of dust that seemed to be travelling across the plain, almost as far off as the horizon allowed them to see.

"It's moving! I wonder where it's going."

"I don't think it's coming this way," Lucas commented, pointing out how it was moving from left to right, in the region behind the craggy mountain.

"Let's hope it's not hostile, if it _does_ decide to head this way."

The smaller boy gulped. "Yeah, definitely."

* * *

**I'm posting this before I leave home. It's pretty raw, especially the second half, so it might be messy :/**

**Y'know, I'm really happy with how this story is going. 11 Follows, 10 Favourites and it's getting about 500 views a month! Readers, y****ou're awesome. ****But I'm not done with this yet, obviously. I think this thing is going to reach 30+ chapters. **

**Prepare yourself! :3**


	19. Show Not Tell

**Chapter Nineteen: Show Not Tell**

* * *

**~*Afternoon of the Second Day*~**

* * *

They left the vicinity as quickly as possible, lest they get held up by another ambush. As they walked down the hill, the duo was surprised to find some intriguing ruins. Red's interest was piqued to the point that he released his three Pokemon, allowing them to explore the ancient-looking rubble as they passed through.

"But don't go out of my sight," he cautioned them. The trio nodded in unison before scurrying off energetically, squawking happily all the way.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lucas questioned his taller comrade.

"It can't be that bad," Red replied, unworried by any prospect of hidden hostilities. Though he seemed to be keeping a watchful eye on Charizard.

"What if archaeologists want to study this place?"

"I don't think they have any in this world yet."

"This world?" Lucas frowned. "What do you mean by 'this' world?"

Red fell silent before realisation flocked to his face. "You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"This is a different realm," Red explained. "It's said to be completely different to any other, almost to the point that some especially imaginative folks have been speculating that it might be an alternate dimension altogether."

Lucas's mouth fell open. "I never knew..." He gave his surroundings a good visual scouring before continuing, "Well, I was sort of confused about the whole Smash Brothers' Tournament, so I must have stumbled into this world without knowing that it was completely... separate."

"Don't worry," Red said, patting him on the shoulder after noticing that Lucas was looking increasingly shocked. "I must admit that I think the whole idea of worlds beyond our own is really strange."

"It's not that... Will I be able to return home?"

"Of course! If you backtrack, you should- Nonono! Charizard, put that down, now!"

Red abruptly spotted the Flame Pokemon bringing a large brick up to its face.

"Don't use Rock Smash!" the trainer snapped.

Charizard looked at him sadly.

"No. Put the stone down, please."

The draconic Pokemon grunted in dismay, before reluctantly setting the rock down at its feet and stalking away to find its companions.

"What was that about?" Lucas asked, bewildered.

"He likes to show off," Red said, "especially in front of his friends. He's often reckless." He and Lucas watched the Pokemon reunite with Ivysaur and Squirtle. The trainer rose his voice to a yell, "Behave yourselves, otherwise I'll make you return!"

The troublesome trio nodded, then looked away.

"Sorry," Red apologised to Lucas. "I've got to be a bit hard on them sometimes. They're only Pokemon."

Lucas shrugged. "...Maybe we should move on."

Red whistled and told his Pokemon to keep up as he and Lucas continued along the worn cobblestone path.

"Uh, as I was saying," Red began, "you should be able to get home if you backtrack as far as you can. You remember where you came from, right?"

"I think so," came the reply. Lucas rested a hand on his chin in a very thoughtful-looking position."From the ruined zoo I came from the... west. Yes, I was _heading_ directly east. I crossed a footpath, but before that I emerged from a forest... I think I came from the forest, because I remember walking through the woods in my home world, then there was a flash of blue light."

"Ah, you walked through a portal. I remember after I walked through a blue portal I passed on to this world, though I ended up near a lake shore instead of in the middle of a forest."

"So there's more than one portal from this world to others?"

"Most likely."

Their conversation was interrupted by a duo of exclamations and a roar.

"Squirtle!"

"Ivy!"

"_Rahr!"_

"What is it?" Red asked. He and Lucas turned to the three Pokemon. The creatures were standing side by side and staring up towards a majestic monolith that stood proudly ahead of them.

"It looks like we arrived at the mountain," Lucas muttered as he and Red marvelled at the sight of the towering rock formation. The monolith's remarkably straight figure rose hundreds of metres above their heads. It appeared to almost touch the clouds.

At its base was the entrance to what appeared to be more ruins. The cave-like opening extended into darkness, offering no insight as to what was hidden within its depths.

Red decided to withdraw all but one of his Pokemon, leaving Charizard out in the open. While he did so, Lucas took in the sight of the surrounding ruins- the cobblestone square they stood in, as well as the pairs of pillars that lead up to the monolith's entrance.

Suddenly, he felt a tingling at the back of his head that set him on edge.

"I feel like somebody's watching us," he whispered sideways to Red.

"Where are they?" Red whispered back. He motioned for Charizard to keep quiet.

Lucas turned his head slowly, trying to pick out which direction emanated the most apprehension.

"...I think-"

"-There! Watch out!"

"What? Oh!"

A hulking figure sprung out from a ledge and dropped towards the duo. Red and Lucas jumped back to avoid the mass that slammed into the ground where they had been a second ago. They skidded backwards and as the dust cleared, they made out their assailant.

"It's him!" Lucas shrieked. "He's the one that got my friend!"

Red stared hard at the eccentric, moustachioed man that stood before them, but before he could say anything the intruder shouted,

"Haha! Wario crashes the party again!"

Something snapped inside Lucas. At first, he had dreaded Wario's reappearance, but after the man had opened his mouth again, the flashbacks returned.

He clenched his fist.

"I'll avenge you, Ness!" Lucas proclaimed, standing taller and thrusting out a hand that was sparkling with PSI. Red cast a startled glance in his direction.

"Aha! So your friend's name is called Ness?" Wario cackled, unfazed by Lucas's threatening stance.

"Where is he?" Lucas demanded, taking a step closer and intensifying the energy around his finger. "What did you do with him?"

Wario's expression turned blank, and he simply admitted, "I lost him."

Lucas faultered for a moment, but he righted himself and continued even more darkly, "I don't believe you."

"It's true! Some penguin hijacked my vehicle and left me to eat his dust!"

"Maybe he's telling the truth," Red suggested quietly.

Lucas's arm fell slightly. _I don't want to believe this man,_ he thought_. __But..._

"What are you doing here?" Red asked Wario. Charizard walked up to stand beside his trainer.

"Do you really need to know?" Wario taunted. "Anyway, if I told you, your short friend might run away again!" He shot a mocking look at Lucas.

"I'm not scared of you," Lucas muttered. "Do tell."

"Let's make a deal."

"What do you mean?" Red interjected, resting a tentative hand on his Pokemon's shoulder.

Wario stood silently for a moment, his expression evolving to one as if he was hiding a joke.

"... Instead of telling you," he began, taking a step away from the trio, "I'll show you!"

And he pounced.

He barreled straight into Lucas, catching him and his two allies completely off-guard. Lucas was unable to dodge and was pinned down by the man.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Red shouted. Charizard opened its maw wide and unleashed fiery breath upon Wario.

Wario yelled and leaped off Lucas, frantically fanning out the flame that had caught onto his jacket. He unintentionally rammed himself into Red, toppling both of them.

Lucas, after calming down, threw a PK Freeze at Wario, which narrowly missed as his target as he regained his footing and rolled out of the way. Red scrambled back to avoid the dangerously close PSI attack.

Wario turned on the Pokemon trainer, who was still on the ground. He kicked him hard in the side and sent him skidding across the cobblestones. Then, he charged.

Charizard, though uninstructed, chased after its trainer's attacker and headbutted him in the back. Wario sailed above the stunned Red and landed a few metres away.

Lucas raced to Red's side and offered him a hasty hand up, just before Wario turned around and tackled the former.

"Down again!" Wario sneered, planting the boy against the ground again. This time, instead of panicking, Lucas punched Wario square in the nose. Struggling not to recoil from the throbbing in his fist, he then blasted him with a PK Fire and shoved the man off him.

"The nerve!" Wario howled, burned but not aflame. He spotted Red again and tackled him instead, unintentionally knocking the trainer's head aainst the hard stone ground. The man grabbed the grounded Pokemon trainer roughly by the collar and held him up. Preemptive to Red's thrashing, he hollered to his other two adversaries,

"None of you move or this guy gets a beating!"

* * *

**A/N: It seems I've forgotten to mention a few things.**

**1. A DISCLAIMER: Red the Pokemon Trainer in this fic is not intentionally based on any pre-existing character from the Pokemon franchise (I must admit I don't know first-hand who this other 'Red' character is... I'm just using the same name -.-)**

**2. _Eci Rebmilc_: Ice Climber. Remember this village from Chapter Fourteen? The town's name is just 'Ice' and 'Climber' reversed, respectively.**

**Half-chapters FTW. Woot :/  
Seriously though, I'm considering to not adhere to my update deadlines anymore. I have stuff I need to finish before school kicks in, thanks to my procrastinating (surprise, surprise). And I have my other multi-chapter fic that I've been updating after _atrocious_ periods of waiting time.**

**So if the chapters after the next one don't come out as quickly, please don't eat me, because I informed you beforehand :P**

**Also, drop a review! And if any of the characters are severely OOC, you _have_ to tell me!**


	20. Transformer

**A/N: Woohoo! Reached another milestone for this fic. Welcome to...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Transformer**

* * *

**~*Afternoon of the Second Day*~**

* * *

Lucas froze in the middle of casting a PK Fire and Charizard's wings drooped.

"Good boys," Wario said, keeping a firm grip on Red's shirt collar. He stared straight into the eyes of first his captive, then Lucas.

Nobody moved for a painfully long moment.

Lucas noticed an uncertain flicker in Wario's eye. _If I move, he'll hurt Red,_ he considered. _But then again, he probably wants to trophify us anyway. And I can't let him hurt my friends again!_

Without moving a muscle, the boy built up as much PSI power as he could. He felt the heat flare up through his veins as the energy approached breaking point. Then, he thrust his hands out and released the attack, screaming in pain as the power flooded out of him and headed for Wario. As Wario turned to face the overwhelming PK Fire, he dropped Red and his eyes widened before he was hit by the wall of flame.

"This isn't over!" Wario shrieked as he flew backwards tens of metres. He trophified mid-flight and clattered to the ground.

A breeze passed by the scene, as if trying to nudge the two boys and the Pokemon out of their trances. Red stumbled back up, shaking the stars out of his eyes and rubbing the back of his head.

"Ouch," he mumbled, feeling the throbbing pain. He saw the orange shape of Charizard hunched over a smaller figure, whom was collapsed on the ground. His stomach dropped and he cried, "Lucas!"

His sudden movement sent his head spinning for a brief moment and he nearly lost his footing. He realigned the rocks in his head before stumbling over to Lucas as fast as he could manage.

He knelt down opposite Charizard and lightly shook the boy's shoulder so that he might open his eyes. He was elated to find that Lucas had not fallen unconscious.

"Hi," Lucas said weakly, blinking open his eyes and pushing himself up into a sitting position.

Red was taken aback and snapped, "You nearly knock yourself out and all you have to say for yourself is 'hi'?"

Silence ensued, before both of them started laughing.

"Sorry," Lucas muttered.

"What for?" Red wondered and frowned. "I was the one that Wario was holding by the throat, so I should be the one apologising."

Lucas shook his head and said, "Never mind... Did I knock him out?"

Charizard roared heartily and spun his head to face the fallen silver figure of the man. Lucas and Red followed his line of sight.

"Oh..."

"What is it?" Red asked.

"It would hurt getting trophified, wouldn't it?"

"He attacked first, so it's his fault if anything happens to him if he's revived," Red said firmly. Charizard purred in agreement.

"I guess." Lucas paused to survey his surroundings. "Ness isn't here, is he? Wario was telling the truth," he finished discouragingly. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We haven't looked everywhere."

The duo and Charizard stared anxiously into the darkness of the monolith's entrance.

*.*.*.*.*

"Aiiieee!"

Large spikes had sprung out of the wall, eager to catch something on their razor-sharp tips.

Lucas stumbled away from the metal spines, backed up against the opposite wall, then flung himself off the wall in fear of getting skewered. Red's heart skipped a beat as he watched Lucas avoid the protrusions.

"L-lucky you didn't have y-your Pok-kemon out," the smaller boy stammered, cringing away from any and all vertical surfaces.

Red gulped loudly and said, "L-let's keep moving."

Both of them were at their wits' ends trying to stop themselves from mindlessly charging down or up the dimly-lit tunnel. They stepped carefully, often switching their attention from the walls to the floor and back again.

"It's a-also lucky that you had your torch," Lucas muttered.

Red considered upturning his torch as if he was telling a horror story, but decided that neither he nor Lucas needed any further unsettling.

_I wonder if those spikes would trophify us..._ he thought. He didn't want to test his theory, though.

They trudged on.

Lucas was somewhat grateful that they didn't need to use the unlit lanterns that lined the corridor's walls. He could imagine the flames licking the air and creating dancing shadows- shadowy monsters that were ready to pounce. It was an unnerving thought.

A fork in their road presented itself, accompanied by an awkward silence.

"Left or right?" Lucas asked Red.

The Pokemon trainer frowned as he mentally debated on which way to go. He pointed his torch down both paths, but the beacon did not reveal any differences between them. "Right," Red finally decided.

The cold, cobweb-ridden lanterns continued down the corridor's entire length, even as the path began a spiralling descent that undoubtedly extended underground. Red flashed his torch upwards to the ceiling; firmly-packed dirt and stray dead plant roots confirmed their sub-surface location. Soon enough, both boys completely forgot about the spikes, preoccupied by the thought of how far beneath the surface the ruins were.

The path straightened out again and stretched out for about fifty metres before the darkness veiled what was beyond. Lucas and Red made it to about the thirty-metre mark before they were interrupted.

The subtle clanking of gears broke the silence, before the floor just ahead of them erupted into flame. Red, who was just ahead of Lucas, stumbled back and crashed into the smaller boy, cutting off his terrified shriek.

The Pokemon trainer immediately rolled off Lucas, but after that, both of them were paralysed with fear and stayed right where they had fallen.

The wall of fire that had barred the corridor melted back into the floor with a _hiss_. Red was about to sigh with relief when the orange wall flared up again.

Lucas gripped the stony floor with white-tipped fingers, trying in vain to swallow his terror.

The fire died once again.

Red anticipated the rise of the wall of flame again. It appeared once more and his foresight was correct, though it did little to quell his lingering initial shock. He stared at the swirl of fiery colours appear and disappear repeatedly. He began to relax as he slowly pieced together the rhythm of the flame.

"It starts and stops in a rhythmic pattern," he whispered, then remembered that he was not alone in the corridor. He shuffled over to a virtually listless Lucas.

"Hello," he said softly. No response. He repeated the greeting and poked Lucas in the arm.

Lucas jolted and shook his head. He made eye contact with Red before his gaze darted to the floor.

"Lucas," Red said, trying to attract his friend's attention.

"What," Lucas replied.

"I figured out the fire."

Lucas avoided Red's eyes, but said, "You mean how to get past it?"

"Yes. It starts and stops rhythmically," Red explained. "I've figured out the pattern, so we just have to wait for an opening."

Lucas nodded, though the movement was barely perceptible. He got to his feet and stared at the fire.

Red remained on the ground until he felt that Lucas had also fallen into rhythm with the fire. "Are you ready?"

Another slight nod.

Lucas felt a comforting pat on the back. He nearly grinned, but his face fell again.

"On the count of three," Red instructed. "One... two... three!"

In tune with Red's impeccable timing, the fire withdrew into the floor. The Pokemon grabbed Lucas's wrist and forced him forward as he himself leaped past the holes in the floor.

They landed on the other side. Lucas nearly fell over but caught himself as Red skidded, windmilling his arms before he tripped.

"Ouch!" he cried. He had fallen on his backside.

Lucas stifled a laugh and walked over to Red.

"Are you okay?" he asked, unable to hide his smirk.

"Eugh... I'm perfectly fine," the Pokemon trainer groaned, heaving himself off the floor with a grimace. "It's nothing. Let's leave the fire in its place."

"Gladly," Lucas answered with an involuntary shudder.

They covered the last twenty metres unscathed, and a huge, circular space opened up around them at the corridor's end. They scoped the enormous floor space, before they gazed upwards.

Into more blackness.

The walls of the circular chamber towered like a skyscraper. Red futilely directed his torch's light upwards, but nothing new appeared. The volume of the chamber was so great, the duo felt like they would suffocate from the invisible weight of the empty air.

"This is ominous," Red breathed.

*.*.*.*.

"Where did it go?" Marth panted, jogging back to Ike and Meta Knight who were also caught up in the frantic search for their target, visually sweeping the arid plains from their hillock.

"How did it get away like that?" Ike grumbled. "It escaped so fast. One second it was literally under our noses, then it disappeared completely!" A subtle, fearful awe of the thing overtook him and seemed to spread among his comrades. "We should have just jumped down that cliff after crossing the canyon."

"That would have been foolish," Marth snapped. Then he continued more softly, "If it could do that, if we were to fight it..." He shook his hair out of his eyes, simultaneously trying to throw away the apprehension of the creature... whatever it was. Its perpetual trail of dust had prevented the trio from coming to any conclusion as to its form.

"There it is!" an airbourne Meta Knight exclaimed, his short arm thrusted out in the opposite direction to which the others were facing.

"Where?" Ike bellowed. His bandanna whipped Marth in the face, whom hadn't been fast enough to duck out of range. Marth remained silent but rubbed his stinging cheek and assumed a sour expression.

"In the direction of the mountain," Meta Knight informed them. "Coincidentally, that was our original destination."

"Great. Then let's go before we lose it again." Ike abruptly began dragging a startled Marth by the arm in the general direction that the small knight had been pointing. Meta Knight shook his head before following the duo.

Marth wrenched his arm out of Ike's grasp and remarked in disdain, "I'm fine without the hand-holding, if you would mind."

"But are you fast enough without it?" Ike challenged.

The Altean raised an eyebrow, before charging ahead of the Crimean.

"Hey, you got a head start!" the mercenary whined as he raced after Marth.

"You were the one that said we had to hurry," Marth said over his shoulder.

"Hurry, we must," Meta Knight unexpectedly interjected, cutting off any further banter between the blue-haired swordsmen as he soared above their heads.

"He always-" Ike muttered, then cut himself off, settling on throwing Marth an irritated look before picking up the pace to catch up to the prince. Marth greeted him with a knowing expression as they both ran after Meta Knight.

The race to catch up to their target was wordless and surprisingly quick. The mountain, now bearing more resemblance to a monolith, was within a few hundred metres, protruding from beyond a cliff's edge.

"Is it slowing down?" Marth observed, hesitant to trust his eyes as the creature's dusty trail appeared to shrink.

"Perhaps it caught our scent," Ike wondered, unintentionally ominously.

Marth's hand moved to his sword's hilt uneasily. "Are we throwing ourselves into the deep end?"

Ike said nothing but an invisible shadow seemed to cross his face.

The two swordsmen suddenly found themselves skidding to a stop behind Meta Knight, whom had halted in his tracks.

"It stopped," he commented, motioning towards a hulking figure with Galaxia drawn.

The dust had since cleared and what stood there was a foreign entity to them, save for Meta Knight. Sunlight glinted off the metallic plating of a tank-like robot of massive proportions. Its four spines, protruding parallel to the ground, were no help in dispelling the three warriors' agitation. The thing's engine began to rumble and its circuits sprung to life. Ike nearly tripped over in shock as all three of them drew back slightly.

An arm extended out from the side of the robot, followed by another. Soon, the mechanical monster had sprouted four limbs and a head, towering over five metres off the ground. The behemoth glared down at its three beholders, posing in a way that seemed to enlarge its already bulky upper body. Its fearsome display worked to some degree, causing Marth and Ike to shy away further.

"That can't be natural," Ike said hoarsely, suddenly noticing his uncomfortably tight grip of Ragnell's hilt.

"Only a dragon could be this hellish," Marth agreed unsteadily.

The humanoid transformer let out an ear-splitting roar and crashed its knuckles together in a terrible metallic _clang_. Its tendons of electricity intensified as its joints moved, and it brought a foot down in a rumble, stirring up dirt.

"Focus!" Meta Knight snarled to the two partly-mesmerised swordsmen. "We must strike first!" He swept Galaxia around and the amber metal caught the sunlight.

Both of them jolted out of their respective trances and gripped their blades firmly. Marth said nothing for a while as he stared at the robot.

"Should we stay away from the bright parts?" he asked Meta Knight.

"Definitely," the squat one answered. "Don't let your blades scrape them at all."

The prince mumbled under his breath. Meta Knight caught a word that sounded like 'tactics'.

"Prepare yourselves," Ike quipped nervously, brandishing his sword to vent his anxiousness.

"Let's go," Meta Knight commanded.

And they charged.

Meta Knight took to the air, while Marth and Ike aimed at the beast's legs. In response, it swiped a humongous palm at them, though only succeeded in whipping up a breeze. Ike let out a battle cry and swung at the thing's foot. His blade crashed against the metal and a violent vibration overpowered him for a moment, rattling his insides.

He looked over to Marth and found the prince in a similar position, whom was clutching his forehead in surprise.

"We shouldn't do that again," Ike concluded and barely managed to duck another monstrous swipe. He was nearly swept off his feet.

"Then look for a weak point" Marth suggested quickly, restraining himself from slashing mindlessly at the sturdy metal wrist that hung above his head.

The transformer suddenly shuddered and sparks flew out of one of its colossal shoulders. A round, winged shape emerged from the injured point.

"It looks like Meta Knight found one," Marth said. The squat knight disappeared behind the robot again. Marth began circling their foe, searching intently for any conspicuous parts of the robot's body. His gaze fell on a cyan orb that was embedded in its ankle.

He leaped up and stabbed the blue target. The glass shattered and he had to cover his eyes from the flash of electricity that shot out. Before the brightness subsided, he felt something hot and solid slam into his side, sending him through the air before he skidded in the dirt and stopped face-down.

His hand flew to his face again as another flash assaulted the battlefield. When he opened his eyes, Ike was on the ground a few metres to his left, lying on his back in a daze.

"I guess we both found one," Ike remarked, glancing at Marth before stumbling to his feet. "A blue orb?"

Marth nodded in reply, then pushed himself up onto his elbows to observe the metallic beast.

"Did we weaken it?" he wondered aloud, watching the thing flail its limbs about blindly, as if smacking at a swarm of invisible foes. Its random attacks connected with something airbourne and swatted it away like a mere fly.

"Was that Meta Knight?" Ike exclaimed. Marth jolted at the outburst but as soon as the fact settled in, he was equally shocked.

"He's going to get trampled!" Marth cried, then scrambled up and bolted towards the downed knight. Ike followed him with equal haste.

Meta Knight was helpless for a second, lying in the immense shadow of the robot. With a desperate flap of his wings, he narrowly evaded the huge foot that planted itself in the ground just inches from where he had retreated to.

A great spark signalled that something was not in the foe's favour. With a screech, it unleashed one more swipe at the ground. The limb whizzed past Meta Knight's mask, then suddenly stopped when it began to malfunction.

"Don't thank me yet," Marth said, landing on the ground to Meta Knight's left with the Falchion raised steadily in his hand. The robotic wrist he had attacked shivered furiously.

Ike caught up and flanked the small knight's right, ready to lunge.

The behemoth hurdled over their heads.

Then it disappeared under the cliff.

Meta Knight leaped to his feet as he and the other two rushed to the cliff's edge. They watched as their foe crashed into the cobblestone square below, with the monolith's entrance mere metres away. The ground gave way beneath its feet and it disappeared into darkness. Its gargantuan roar echoed fiercely as it fell deeper into the abyss and out of sight.

The wind blew softly. The three warriors remained transfixed to the gap that the monster had created.

Meta Knight took a breath and said, "So, it retreated."

"That's not very chivalrous," Ike remarked, though when Meta Knight looked at him he appeared a little frustrated. "So what now?"

"We have to reorientate ourselves, remember?" Marth said. "And find the airship."

"Right. But weren't we planning to do that from a higher point?"

"What if the beast re-emerges?" Meta Knight reasoned. "If we were at the monolith's lookout point, we would be relatively helpless, would we not?"

Ike's face fell.

"Please take out your map," the masked knight requested. "We can try planning our route from here, but we should also keep an eye on the robot."

Marth did as such and laid out the map on the ground for all to see.

*.*.*.*.*

"Do you hear something?" Red whispered nervously.

He and Lucas looked in all directions, trying to find the source of the ominous rumbling that had suddenly erupted a second ago. It wasn't to their left, right, behind them or in front of them.

They gazed upwards.

Distant daylight shone down from the top of the chamber, streaming through an opening that hadn't been there before. Just as they processed the existence of the hole, it darkened again. The shadow grew larger, blocking out the light and heading for the ground.

Then everything spiralled into chaos and debris.


	21. Sky High

**Chapter Twenty-One: Sky High**

* * *

**~*Afternoon of the Second Day*~**

* * *

The whole chamber seemed to shudder as something crashed into the floor and rattled the very air of the room. Lucas and Red felt themselves being swept off the ground as their surroundings melted into a haze of shrapnel.

The Pokemon trainer pushed himself up from lying flat on his back. He couldn't focus for a moment and thus his panic only grew.

"Lucas?!" he cried, then immediately regretted it. A mouthful of dust assaulted him and he began coughing furiously.

"Red!" he heard a voice yelp. He eventually ceased coughing and spun his head, searching for the voice's owner.

"Where are you?" Red hollered, standing up.

Something rammed into his side.

Red was sprawled on the floor again, except this time he was being weighed down.

"Is that you, Lucas?" he wheezed, struggling to take a breath.

"Agh!" Lucas shrieked, vaulting off Red immediately.

"Ack, calm down," Red said as he regained the ability to breathe properly.

"S-sorry."

They sat up straight and perfectly alert when a foreboding growl suddenly broke through the patter of the settling debris.

"What... was that?" Red whispered.

As if to answer his question, two white lights blinked open from behind a veil of dust. They could hear the whirring of machinery as the two points rose steadily, rising higher and higher above their heads. Sparks erupted from the malfunctioning metal joints of Galleom as it made its presence known.

And set its robotic eyes on its new prey.

Lucas covered his mouth with his hand to catch a shocked scream. Red, who was still on the floor, leaned back a little.

"It must have come crashing down through the ceiling," Lucas realised.

The dust continued to clear around Galleom and it steadied itself with a huge hand. It crawled to its knees and filled the chamber with its monstrous roar once more.

Red and Lucas pulled each other up and stared at the metallic beast before them.

"Another battle?" Red asked darkly, though no answer was necessary. He pulled out a Poke Ball and the following flash of light revealed Charizard, bouncing on its heels in readiness. "You're up against a big one, Charizard," he informed the Flame Pokemon.

It responded enthusiastically with a roar, not fazed by the animate chunk of metal residing in the dust.

"Lucas, are you ready?" Red asked, looking at his addressee and wanting an answer. They both needed to be ready for the fight, especially since they were confined to the relatively tight chamber. It was not very spacious.

Lucas jerked out of a trance and nodded, too quickly for Red to take the response without a doubt.

"Sure?" he pressed.

"Yes!" Lucas replied, sounding a lot more confident than he felt.

It seemed he had also been looking more confident than he felt, for Red gave him a thumbs-up before staring at Galleom.

Lucas watched as Charizard stood its ground. He envied the Pokemon, regardless of whether it was simple-minded bravery or odd-defying courage. Then he saw Red, with his own unwavering resolve.

A sudden rush of inspiration nearly made him shudder.

"Let's do this," he mumbled under his breath, locking gazes with the monstrous robot. "Red," he called, "I'm ready!"

The Pokemon trainer shot him a startled look, before he grinned and nodded.

"Alright," he said. Then he raised his voice and commanded, "Charizard, Flamethrower!"

The Pokemon growled, flexed its paws and attacked.

Lucas's previous apprehension disappeared in a wave and he cast a PK Freeze at the humanoid transformer. As Red continued issuing moves to Charizard, Lucas never gave up his barrage of PSI attacks, switching mercilessly between the chilling PK Freeze and the searing PK Fire.

Galleom, after acquiring much damage, suddenly shivered and made a mad swipe at the trio. Lucas flattened himself against the floor as Ivysaur dodged the massive hand and Red flung himself backwards.

Sparks streamed through Galleom's convulsing body as it helplessly began to succumb to its pre-existing damage. A screeching bellow escaped its metallic chest and began pounding the floor with its fists. Loose wreckage fell from the open ceiling and the debris that had already settled was stirred up again.

All three of the defenders were knocked off their feet. Then, to the boys' horror, a slab of stone collided with Charizard's orange form and knocked it into a pain-filled daze. It moaned pathetically, curling up on the floor even as Galleom continued to beat its fists, sending small quakes coursing through the ground.

"Oh no!" Red cried, his stomach dropping. In an instant, Charizard had returned to its Poke Ball.

Galleom ceased its drumming and its knees collapsed from underneath it, sending a shower of sparks in all directions. The clanking of the robot's crumbling joints flooded the chamber.

The boys shied away from the ear-piercing scratching of metal and electricity.

Then the floor disappeared from beneath them.

Lucas's eyes flew open and he heard himself and Red yelp as Galleom's remaining undamaged hand held them tightly in its bone-crushing grasp. Neither of the boys could breathe and they began to panic, frantically trying to pry themselves out of the hand in vain.

Their eyes locked with Galleom's. The metallic monster held their gazes as something popped out of the top of its terrible skull.

A cylindrical gismo stuck out vertically, and on it...

A timer.

Lucas and Red cried out at the sight of the red numbers in the centre of the metal cylinder, their hearts caught in their throats.

_Fifteen... Fourteen... Thirteen..._

Before they could continue their struggle to escape, Galleom ignited its jets and rocketed skyward- a last-ditch attempt to take its victim's out with its dying breath.

"NO!" Lucas screamed, gripping the transformer's hand painfully tightly. He cut himself off, then glanced at Red.

The Pokemon trainer had passed out somehow.

"Red? RED?!" he yelled desperately, shaking the Pokemon trainer to no avail. "Wake up!"

He stared upwards and that was when they returned to the open air. The brightness of day was nearly unbearable after the dimness of the ruins. Lucas rubbed his eyes furiously and thrust his arms up.

"PK THUNDER!"

The sphere of lightning severed Galleom's arm from the rest of its body. The great hand that had wrapped itself around the two boys loosened and fragmented, the pieces falling to the ground. Lucas and Red plummeted helplessly like rag dolls as the remainder of Galleom's body continued to shoot upwards.

_Three... Two... One... Zero._

The Subspace Bomb atop Galleom's head unleashed its wrath. A diabolical black hole expanded and swallowed the sky. It didn't stop growing and began eating away at the side of the monolith, and towards the ground.

Left untouched since Lucas and Red had battled him, the trophy of Wario was sucked up into the darkness.

_Is this the end?_ Lucas thought fearfully. He was falling and Red was below him. He watched the stony ground approach them. The small psychic boy dove for the unconscious Red and finally managed to grab his backpack.

He snapped his eyes shut and awaited the final life-ending landing, gripping Red's bag with all his might.

But then something swooped in from the side and grabbed hold of them both.

*.*.*.*.*

"So, we've decided to-"

Meta Knight looked up from the map with a start and said, "Do you hear rumbling?"

Marth stared at him with a confused expression, but Ike replied, "I can _feel_ rumbling. Where is it coming from?"

"By Naga's..." Marth trailed off and gaped into the distance, his arm pointing over Meta Knight's shoulder and past the cliff.

The other two followed his line of sight. Ike's mouth also fell open and Meta Knight gasped. All three were speechless.

A dark sphere had devoured part of the sky and a substantial fraction of the monolith. The squat swordsman squinted and spotted two falling specks, one ragged and the other looking undoubtedly humanoid.

Without a second thought, he swiftly took to the air, towards the black hole.

"What are you..." Ike called after him, though he was already out of ear-shot. He and Marth watched Meta Knight's small form fly with a purpose that took them a second to discern.

"Wait. Is somebody falling?" Marth said, voicing both his own thoughts and Ike's.

Just as quickly as they had determined Meta Knight's purpose, they lost sight of all the specks when something big collided with the ground in front of the monolith, creating a shock wave of dirt and rocks.

Their hearts skipped a beat and they tensed in anticipation. They stared into the debris, waiting for Meta Knight to emerge. From among the dust and specks of stone, a certain dot separated itself from the rest and flew horizontally, escaping the carnage.

"He made it!" Ike exclaimed joyfully. Marth sighed in relief.

It took noticeably longer for Meta Knight to return than the time it had taken him to dart away. But that was not the first thing that the two swordsmen noticed.

The masked one alighted on the cliff and placed two young people down on the ground as carefully as he could.

"How did you..." Ike began, but he stopped when one of the newcomers began to shift.

"Red?" the small boy moaned, shaking his head in disbelief. He then noticed his companion collapsed on the ground next to him and he sat up in a flash.

"Red!" he cried, completely oblivious of the other three that were standing around him whom were staring on in surprise. He tapped his friend on the shoulder. When Red did not stir, he shook him harder. "You can wake up now. We're not hurt!"

As if he had heard that last sentence, the Pokemon trainer blinked open his eyes and looked up from the ground.

"Lucas... What happened to me?" he mumbled tiredly. He rubbed his eyes and leaned on his arms, wearing a puzzled face.

"You blacked out when the robot..." the blonde boy began trailing off when he noticed the three swordsmen, "...got... us..."

He coughed nervously and fell silent, unsure of what to say.

"You saw a robot?" Meta Knight asked, looking straight at Lucas with his hard, yellow eyes.

The boy began stuttering something out, but Marth interrupted.

"Don't rush him," he said sternly, shooting the round one an indignant look before stepping forward and crouching down next to Lucas.

"Are you two alright?" he asked Lucas and Red. He quickly noticed that Lucas had relaxed a little.

"I-I think I'm okay," Lucas answered shyly, "but I don't know about Red."

"So, you're name is Red," Ike spoke up, appearing next to the Altean. He motioned towards the disheveled Pokemon trainer.

"Yep," Ike's addresse replied faintly.

"And yours?" the mercenary turned to the other boy.

"Lucas."

"Aha." Ike frowned slightly and fell silent, his mind kicking into motion.

"Do you need a hand?" Marth offered, glancing particularly at Red. "Where did you come from?"

"We were in the ruins," Red explained unexpectedly. "Then we were ambushed by a robot."

Marth quickly held a hand up to keep Meta Knight quiet, then asked, "Why were you in there?"

"I'm looking for someone," Lucas said softly.

The prince nodded but said nothing.

"Do you have any idea where this person might be?" Ike questioned.

Lucas shook his head sadly.

"Then, maybe we could help."

Ike felt Meta Knight's startled gaze searing through the top of his head, but to his surprise, his suggestion was not met with a vehement protest.

"Really?" Red replied, suddenly more alert. He nudged Lucas on the shoulder and smiled.

"However," Marth started, "we're also looking for something and Meta Knight," he pointed a finger to introduce the squat knight, "insists that it is something that he must regain as quickly as possible.

"Would that be problematic for your own search?"

The answer to that question fell entirely on Lucas. He stared at the ground in deep thought for a long moment, before grinning.

"It wouldn't be a hurdle," he said spiritedly. "Maybe we'll also find him on the way."

Marth nodded again and looked back at Meta Knight, whom was tapping his foot on the dirt with his arms crossed.

"So you'll join us?" Ike needed to confirm. The two boys nodded happily. He stood up and threw his arms out, saying, "Welcome to the circus." His audience smirked in amusement. Marth stood up as well.

And punched him lightly in the arm.

"Hey!" Ike shouted, taken aback. "I didn't know royalty punched their subjects."

"It could have been much worse," Marth said evilly, "but in this world, I'm not the ruler of anything."

"You're a ruler?" Red inquired.

"He is," Ike told him, leaning his arm deliberately heavily on Marth's shoulder, to the prince's annoyance, "aren't you?"

Marth shoved the arm off his shoulder, causing its owner to nearly trip over.

"I think that is enough fooling around," he said seriously.

Ike raised an eyebrow and looked on innocently, forcing Marth to cease acting so gravely.

"Fine, fine," he surrendered lightheartedly, "but we should get a move on soon. Are you boys ready to go?"

"Red?" Lucas asked his friend softly, unsure of how delicate Red's consciousness was.

"I'm ready," the Pokemon trainer said, deciding that he had gotten enough time to recuperate.

Ike turned to Meta Knight.

"Ready?" he asked cautiously, spotting the glowering eyes that peeked through the mask.

He received a stiff nod in reply.

Ike grabbed Marth's map and stared at it for a moment before saying, "We're going this way." He pointed in an easterly direction, then beckoned the two boys to accompany him before marching away.

Marth and Meta Knight stood still for a moment and their eyes met.

"We'll discuss this later," Meta Knight said tensely. With a flick of his cape, he stalked off.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise! I got this chapter out in less than ten days. Can you believe it? It's because I'm eager to move on to the next part of the story, which I hope will prove interesting. Optimism FTW :3  
Oh, I'm wondering about something: chapter length. Is 2.5-3k words satisfying or not? I'm not going to adjust chapter lengths for this fic (for the sake of keeping things orderly), but for future fics I'm considering writing longer chaps, especially if nobody complains. Moving on...**

**So, I think I'm going to answer reviews down here from now on, so that I can reply to any anonymous ones as well. So let's start off with...**

**EvilChalkboard [on Chapter Fourteen- this is late]: Wait, whuuut? You think I have that? Thank youuu!**

**realisticFantasy [on Chapter Eighteen- also late]: Idiots of all calibres are welcome here (I'm not saying that you're one- I'm one myself), so welcome :)**

**CreCra [on Chapter Twenty]: *Gags* Organised? That really contrasts with what I'm usually like. But I'm glad you're enjoying this.**

**EarthBound Cat [on Chapter Twenty]: That is some_ really_ positive feedback- I'm so happy! But I can name some fanfics and authors/authoresses off the top of my head that I cannot hold a candle to. I could tell you if you'd like. Lucas is relatively easier to write because I think he and I have some personality traits in common ;)**


	22. Caught in the Moment

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Caught in the Moment**

* * *

**~*Afternoon of the Second Day*~**

* * *

"PIKA!" the yellow Pokemon shrieked, watching as its companion was snatched off the ground and carried high up off the chamber's floor.

Samus met the gaze of her arch nemesis, though she could do nothing more.

"Ridley," she seethed. "I thought you would have given up on me by now."

To her shock, she received a vicious roar in her face as a reply.

Helpless in the beast's iron grip, she could only watch as he approached the wall of the circular chamber and slammed her against it. He flew parallel to the wall at breakneck speed, keeping his victim pressed against the uneven surface the whole time.

Samus was rattled so harshly that her Power Suit sustained some damage, made evident by the sparks that flew out from the armour. She would have screamed in pain, but the relentless assault stopped anything from escaping her.

Pikachu was her saviour. It leaped into the air as high as it possibly could and unleashed a Thunder attack that connected with Ridley. The electricity coursed through the draconic foe's body and forced him to release his grip on Samus.

Both Ridley and the bounty hunter plummeted. Samus righted herself and managed to land on one knee, her other one collapsed weakly underneath her. Ridley's bulk crashed to the floor behind her.

Pikachu spun around and glared at the recovering Ridley, whom was clutching his head and stumbling to his feet. Samus turned her head to find her foe roaring in their faces again. His razor-sharp teeth were in plain sight, but she was surprised that her yellow ally did not recoil in fright.

It appeared to puff itself up even more.

Samus couldn't help but admire the little animal that was standing its ground in front of the comparatively huge Ridley, but she banished the thought from her head and stood up with her arm cannon poised to shoot.

"You asked for it," she sneered spitefully, glad that Ridley was now looking down the barrel of her arm cannon.

She charged the shot and let it loose.

Ridley threw himself to the side to escape, but Pikachu smashed him with a carefully aimed Skull Bash before his foe could regain his bearings.

The monster roared nastily and lunged at Samus. As she dodged the attack cleanly, she knew she was lucky that her suit hadn't given in. She whipped around and shot Ridley again. This time her attack connected.

Ridley shook the shot off as if it was nothing and in a powerful wing-beat, rose into the air before slamming back down into the floor and catching Samus up in the attack. She was flung away.

Pikachu shot a Jolt of lightning at Ridley, which bounced along the ground before colliding with the beast and stunning it. The Mouse took the opportunity to move in and attack with electrified blows that rendered Ridley virtually helpless.

Samus shot a missile at Ridley's head, sending him backwards across the hard floor. He rose and swept away the approaching Pikachu with a swift sweep of his tail.

"Pi," the Pokemon squealed indignantly, shakily pushing itself to its small feet. It watched as Samus closed in to attack.

Ridley arched his back and growled fiercely, before swiping a clawed paw at the bounty hunter. Samus lurched forward, avoiding the arm by ducking underneath it, before slamming her heavy armoured heel into Ridley's stomach. The beast recoiled slightly but managed to headbutt Samus before she got the chance to land another blow.

She spun before stopping and looked up to see Ridley standing above her, about to pin her against the floor.

"Kachu!" came the cry. Pikachu landed a Quick Attack on the startled Ridley and paralysed him, giving Samus an opening to deliver a final blow.

Mustering up her strength, Samus breathed deeply before throwing herself at her vulnerable nemesis, ramming her armoured shoulder into his abdomen and sending him flying.

Samus and Pikachu didn't know what to expect on Ridley's defeat, though they were hit by peculiar shock when he burst into flame after settling on the ground several metres away.

"Pika!" the Pokemon whimpered, shying away from the heat by cramming its head against Samus's foot. The bounty hunter stared into the dancing flames, her mind blank.

She continued to watch absent-mindedly until she noticed something glint against the light of the fire. Another half minute of waiting revealed the metal- not bone- skeleton of "Ridley's" body.

"It was an artificial Ridley," Samus said softly, the surprise finally beginning to sink in.

"Pikaaa," her companion whined, nudging her with its muzzle. It was clearly disturbed by the sight of the flaming wreck.

She shot it an impatient look before sparing "Ridley" one last glare.

"Come on," she beckoned the Pokemon quietly. The Mouse happily obliged.

Samus spotted a closed doorway at the far side of the chamber. With an agitated Pikachu following closely on her heels, she crossed the chamber and moved to one side of the door. One press of the black button revealed the world outside.

The duo squinted against the natural light after emerging from the dim Research Facility. A circular courtyard of sorts was spread out before them and the natural landscape was the only thing that was visible beyond the footpaths.

They weren't there for a sightseeing tour, though. Soon enough, they found their next lead; to the right of the altar was the entrance to a presumably underground area, half veiled by the limbs of an adjacent tree.

"Let's investigate, shall we?" Samus half-suggested, half-ordered, giving Pikachu a smirk through her Power Suit's green visor.

"Pi." Her ally nodded.

Together, they made their way to the tunnel's entrance. Samus nearly failed to notice a stone tablet that stood next to the opening.

"_Subspace Bomb Factory_," she read as she brushed away some dirt that had settled on the rock. "_No unauthorised access permitted. Trespassers _will_ be prosecuted_."

"Chu?" Pikachu squeaked nervously, its fur bristling. It looked up at Samus with dark, hesitant eyes.

The bounty hunter frowned, weighing up their options.

"This may be our only chance to find a lead," she began. "It may be risky, but it's all we've got."

Samus peered one last time into the darkness of the passage and stepped forward.

"The let's make our visit short and sharp." She waved a hand to request Pikachu's accompaniment, before dashing down into the darkness, knowing that her ally would follow right behind.

*.*.*.*.*

The hangar was lined with lights reminiscent of an airport runway. As the skiff moved further in, the group of four fell completely silent as they took in their new surroundings. Diddy Kong in particular drowned himself in taking in the hangar's details as best he could. The place seemed to be built into a cave that appeared unnatural.

The floating purple platform eased to a complete stop, sliding neatly beside a pier of sorts that was built into the right-hand wall of stone. Diddy clambered off the skiff excitedly, beckoning Donkey Kong and the others to follow as quickly as possible.

"_Slow down_," the bigger Kong said. "_We don't know what we'll find here_."

Diddy's face fell, but he nodded and finally ceased his clapping of his hands and jigging on the spot.

"That's a lot of crates," Falco observed, casting his eyes further down the metal pier to a spacious area in the distance. Several stacks of boxes stood like a miniature city and nearly blocked the passage completely.

"Don't touch them," Fox warned, walking past the two Kongs and taking the lead. "They might be dangerous."

"Yes sir," Falco snickered as he and the primates followed.

"I'm serious." Fox glared at his wingmate. He gave Diddy a preemptive shake of his head before they reached the crate site.

They stepped carefully around the towers of boxes. Diddy frequently caught his own curious hand before he could touch any of them.

"This must be a cargo bay," Fox said, staring up at the towers that dwarfed all four of them. A splatter of black in the corner of his eye drew his attention. He turned to face the circular symbol that was painted on a particular crate's smooth surface. His eyes narrowed as he walked toward the object to take a closer look.

"Does anybody recognise this?" he asked the others over his shoulder. The three clambered over to him and peered curiously at the emblem.

The simple, yet strangely foreboding symbol featured a circle with a line running horizontally across half its diameter. Fox was tempted to trace the symbol with his fingers, but then remembered his own warning about not touching the crates.

"_I don't like it_," Diddy commented, looking suspiciously at the messily-painted circle. "_It might belong to evil people. Or Bowser._"

"Who's Bo-" Falco began. However, he was cut off by Fox, whom pressed his beak shut. The vulpine was well-acquainted with Diddy's enthusiastic but long-winded recounts.

"Ask later," Fox whispered, before addressing the other two as well. "We should keep moving. We don't know whether time is on our side or not, and we have to figure out where we are."

Diddy responded with a jaunty salute, while DK nodded and Falco remained silent to communicate his agreement. With that, Fox resumed his job of leading the group through the city of crates.

After several minutes and sightings of the same black symbol over and over, they finally reached the end of the main cargo bay. The spacious rocky walls of the hangar were replaced by cool metal walls and the floor switched to a concrete-like material.

"_Where are we going?_" DK hooted as he listened to the sound of his own thundering footsteps that were amplified by the walls.

"If we knew, we would have said," Falco answered, "right, Foxie?"

Fox ignored that last comment. "Falco, what's the time?"

The avian glanced at his wrist communicator and informed the others, "Ten past two."

"_What?!_" Diddy cried, shocked by the revelation. "_Where has the day gone?_"

"_You were looking for me, remember?_" DK spoke up, reminding his nephew.

"Right," Falco said. "So I guess we should hurry and regain our bearings. Got any plans, Fox?"

"Let's explore this place first," Fox began slowly. "Since the skiff stopped here, we should take this opportunity to see if this place is important. Anyway, we still have to look into the situation that befell the Smash Brothers' Stadium, don't we, Diddy Kong?"

"_Exactly!_" Diddy replied energetically, as if he had just remembered the events of the previous day. "_We need to find out who did it and figure out if Bowser is involved!_"

"Wait a minute, who's Bow-" Falco started, but cut himself off. He cleared his throat and spoke again, "I mean, yes, that's an idea. But considering the amount of day left, I would highly recommend picking up the pace."

"_Alright,_" Diddy whooped. "_Let's go!_" He charged down the corridor, forcing the others to chase after him before they lost sight of him.

"_Keep your guard up!_" DK called after his nephew. "_We don't even know where we are!_"

"That's true," Fox agreed as they ran after Diddy. "And I hope we don't get too lost."

"Then should we keep our eyes out for a map?" Falco suggested.

"Definitely."

They saw Diddy pause at the end of the corridor, where it met a perpendicular corridor in a T-intersection. The monkey took one quick look down each direction before deciding to take the left.

"_Slow down, Diddy!_" DK exclaimed, skidding across the floor as he rounded the corner.

Seeing no hope in stopping the young primate, Fox and Falco, who were tailing DK, pulled out their blasters as a precaution.

"Shoot anything that shoots you," Fox told Falco. "We won't be able to significantly hurt any potential allies- or enemies either."

"Why?" his wingmate asked, giving him a quizzical look. "How is that possible?"

"It's just the physics of this world."

"Uh... okay."

The four hurried on as the corridor continued to weave deeper into whatever place they were in. There were no forks in the road for several minutes until just as they were approaching one, Falco suddenly halted in his tracks.

"Everybody, shut up and freeze!" he hissed urgently. The Kongs skidded to a stop just short of the approaching T-intersection and Fox slammed on the brakes to stand slightly in front of his feathered comrade.

"What is it?" Fox asked.

"Something's down the corridor."

"_He's right,_" Diddy said quietly. "_I have a gut feeling._"

"_It must be instincts,_" DK contributed.

Fox ventured forward, holding up a hand to tell the Kongs to stay right where they were. He pressed himself against the wall and took a peak down the darkened, perpendicular corridor.

As soon as his head emerged from behind the wall, a huge jolt of lightning barrelled down the corridor, accompanied by a high-pitched cry. The pilot yelped and dove for cover. When the electricity disappeared, Falco sidled up next to him and poked his head out as well, only to be greeted in the same way as Fox.

"Jumpy ones, aren't they?" Falco muttered, then glanced at the other three. "I think the air's been electrified. You guys should look at yourselves."

"You can't talk," Fox retorted. He shouldered past Falco and sent a string of shots from his blaster blindly down the corridor, hoping they would hit something. He jerked away when another bolt of lightning came towards him.

"_What are we going to do?_" Diddy chattered nervously. "_Should we try talking to them?_"

"They're _attacking_ us," Fox said. "They seem hostile. At this rate, they probably won't let us talk until they've got us at their mercy."

"_So let's return the favour!_" DK bellowed.

"That's basically the plan. Let's move!"

Fox and Falco sprung out from the wall and sprinted down the hallway, sending laser bullets ahead of them. The Kongs were hot on their heels, hooting and hollering all the way. The four charged forward in the hopes that they had the element of surprise.

Unfortunately, their initial advantage soon fizzled out, as dark clouds began to form that clogged the corridor and decrease their range of sight. They slowed to a walk as the literal static in the air took effect.

"Stick close to the walls," Falco whispered. The others took his advice and stepped to the sides of the corridor.

Another shock of lightning flashed past, narrowly missing the foursome.

"_That was lucky,_" Diddy breathed. As soon as he had regained his composure, he whipped out a popgun and shot a peanut into the haze in retaliation.

They heard the peanut clatter harmlessly to the floor. However, they didn't expect the sound of shuffling that followed. As soon as Fox- who was in front- noticed the sound, he urged the others to back up.

"Raise your guard!" he yelped as he backed away from the source of the noise.

The shuffling sound passed him and he felt a small presence brush past his feet. Shortly afterwards, he heard a startled screech from Diddy Kong. Fox turned his head, but then something else emerged from his blind spot and he felt a fierce blow against his skull. Stunned, he crashed to the floor and was pressed down by a cold, smooth weight.

Eventually, the stars in Fox's eyes were replaced by the barrel of an arm cannon.

* * *

**A/N: ****Aha... basically the second part of this chapter was hard for me to get started, but once I finished it, I was impatient to get it out.**

**EW. I realised a few days ago that I left Samus and Pikachu at an awkward cliffhanger sort of thing and left a monstrous gap between that chapter and this one. That's a mistake on my part. I also think the next chapter might be badly placed as well, but I'll have to see what you guys think when I post it ;) **

**I also revamped this fic's title image (take a look if you haven't already). I hope you readers are liking it better than the previous bland, ordinary-looking one. I am :3 Onto more review responses!**

**Crecra: Yep! I guess we can look forward to the rest of this story together :3  
**

**Earthbound Cat: Aw, that's a massive confidence booster. _Thanks so much!_  
**

**realisticFantasy: I'm glad I seem to have done that cutscene justice. It _was_ one of the cooler ones in SSE, huh?  
**

**ONE last thing to say: I've got a new poll question up on my Profile! It's about Subspace sequels and I'm just wondering what you guys think of them *HINT HINT***


	23. The First Clashing

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The First Clashing**

* * *

**~*Afternoon of the Second Day*~**

* * *

"Ancient Minister, this is Ganondorf."

"..."

"Ancient Minister, do you read me?!"

The Dark Lord grunted in frustration. He had noticed the Minister's waning attention span over the past two days or so and he found it most irritating. Just as he was about to growl into the handheld radio once again, an emotionless, robotic voice crackled back,

"I read you, Ganon."

"Don't call me that."

"Affirmative, Ganondorf."

"Good." Ganondorf cleared his throat before continuing, "Master Hand has allocated another assignment to you."

He heard a sigh-like whirr from the other end of the line. "...Same as all the others?"

"Ye- Affirmative."

"Where must I be?"

"Master Hand said about halfway between Aelta Village and the Tyzmila Monolith. No specific location."

"Roger that. I already have a Subspace Bomb in my possession that's ready to blow."

"Excellent. I will report any further information en route if need be. Over and out."

Ganondorf cut the transmission.

*.*.*.*.*

"We have two leads," Mario said. "Both of them are princesses-"

"-And we don't know where either of them are," Pit finished in a lackluster tone up from the ledge he was sitting on.

"So we don't have any leads," Link just as flatly.

Mario shifted uncomfortably against the wall of rock and stared out towards the unsettling sight of the black hole.

Yoshi jabbered suddenly and the other three looked at Mario expectantly.

"He says we should follow the black hole makers," the plumber translated, "after we restock."

"Where would we go?" Pit wondered. "We don't even know where we are."

"Poyo!" Kirby spoke up.

"Do you know where to go?"

The puffball pointed in a westerly direction.

"Are you sure?" Mario asked.

A shake of the head and a sad "Pyo," was the reply.

"Kirby would know the best way to go because he led us here, remember?" Pit said.

"But the cave's blocked," Link reminded the others.

"He could lead us around the cliff."

"Assuming we don't get disorientated."

"Well, that's thinking pessimistically," Mario remarked.

"I'm just taking the situation seriously," Link replied sharply.

"So what's the plan?" Pit interrupted loudly.

"It's possible that the recent events are connected somehow," Link considered, "so if we follow _something_, we could find out who's behind all of this."

"I think it would be wise if we reorientated ourselves first," Mario said, "before we start blindly chasing any supposed leads."

"But what if we don't have the time?"

"If we continue as is, we won't have the energy!"

Yoshi spoke up again.

"Yoshi said that he could navigate to a forest village to the east," Mario translated.

"He can?" Pit asked.

Yoshi looked at him with an indiscernible expression.

"I-I didn't mean any offence!" Pit exclaimed, interpreting the expression as one of hurt.

"Yoshi, yoshi!"

"But we can't scale the eastern cliffs," Mario continued on Yoshi's behalf, "so we have to head back around the western cliffs near the area we emerged from-"

"Yoshi."

"Then move south around them to reach the forest.

"Maybe we should get going," Mario suggested, "and decide what to do on the way."

Kirby bobbed his body and urged Yoshi to walk beside him as he took the lead. The puffball passed the cavern's entrance and followed the rocky wall.

The humanoids remained silent for a short while as they followed behind. Link frowned slightly at the ground, Mario turned their options over and over in his head and Pit stared anxiously at the grey clouds overhead. The grey atmosphere was contagious and it began creeping back into them.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Pit inquired dully.

"Perhaps we should travel in a straight line and hope that we find some directions along the way," Mario replied. "Better still, we should look for signs of civilisation. After restocking, we can go on without worrying about our supplies."

"I think we should begin looking for a lead now," Link contributed. "There could be something important lying just a short distance away and if we missed it because we were following a certain path, it would be a lost opportunity."

"We couldn't stray too far from a fixed path, otherwise we might get more lost," Mario debated.

"But a million things could happen in the short time we could take from travelling to civilisation," Link argued.

"Oh no," Pit murmured under his breath, hoping that this wouldn't escalate into a heated debate.

"We could get held up by something along the way, even if we remain on our route," Mario pressed. "To be safe, we should head as directly as we can to a place where we can prepare ourselves properly.

"Pit, what do you think we should do?"

The angel blinked to attention, taken aback when the plumber suddenly addressed him.

"Uh..." he replied. "We should try and look for something now. Ask Kirby and Yoshi about what they think."

Said creatures stopped and turned to the other three upon hearing their names.

"What do you think we should do now?" Link called to them. "Should we look for Peach and Zelda, or go back to a village?"

Both of them stared into the distance, presumably in some degree of thoughtfulness.

"Should we look for the princesses?" Mario asked.

Kirby shook his head and Yoshi remained still.

"Or should we restock?"

This time, Yoshi nodded his head slowly and Kirby responded with a loud, "Poyo," expressing his approval.

Link sighed audibly and said, "Alright. We'll head west and restock."

Pit shot him an unsure look, before rushing to catch up with Kirby and Yoshi and leaving Mario and Link behind him.

The swordsman and the plumber avoided eye contact with each other as they too hurried on.

*.*.*.*.*

_Splat._

Yoshi let out a string of annoyed garble and brushed off the fat raindrop that had landed right on his green, round muzzle. He and Kirby had lead the group around the cliffs and were now heading south.

Three seconds later, the clouds gave way to a torrent that drenched all five of them immediately. Kirby seemed to be the only one pleased, opening his gargantuan mouth skyward to inhale some water.

The humanoids made no obvious acknowledgement of the rain's presence. Their stiff silence ensued. Mario and Link had failed to look at each other ever since deciding the group's course of action. Every once in a while Pit had tried to strike up a conversation between the three of them, but it had never gone much further than a sentence or two from either Mario or Link- never both of them on the same subject.

Eventually, he too had given up with trying to be sociable, beginning a staring contest with some invisible opponent, in likeness to Link's now-customary unfocused gaze ahead. The absence of civil talk was driving him crazy, and the cold, incessant rain wasn't helping. A few more slow minutes passed before he finally made his displeasure known.

Pit stopped walking altogether and waited for the others to notice.

"Why are we doing this?"

Link and Mario finally turned around, a few steps ahead with matching surprised looks.

The angel crossed his arms. "Why can't we get along?" he pressed, glaring at the plumber and the swordsman in turn. "Don't we have a common goal- uncover the culprits and reverse all this chaos? Do we really think we can get through this by giving each other the cold shoulder?

"Mario."

His addressee blinked.

"In the few days I've gotten to know you, I've figured that you're a great person. Both of the princesses reassured me of that. But I haven't seen a trace of the familiar Mario for a whole day.

"And Link."

The Hyrulean stiffened.

"Zelda's told me a lot about you. You've achieved big things in your world. Why am I not seeing the evidence of this?"

"I'm just very worried, that's all!" Link burst. "It's not just this world that will be affected by these recent events. Zelda is Hyrule's monarch and if something happened to her... I don't know what I'd do. The people would believe I was responsible!"

Yoshi and Kirby overheard the outcry and halted in their tracks.

Pit lost Link there until Mario helped him out.

"Hyrule is Link and Zelda's kingdom."

"Oh, right." Pit had a feeling that Link hadn't told the whole story- that he was hiding something, but he said nothing on the matter.

"Perhaps our common goals," Mario started again, "are achieved in different ways. I also saved my kingdom, but perhaps our perceptions of an adventure- a quest- are different. Remember that our lands are supposedly separated by more than distance. Maybe that's why we aren't getting along."

"Then we should find something in common," Pit said.

All three of them lapsed into momentary thought.

"...What were our reasons for coming to this world?" Link asked them, knowing that the answer would be unanimous, even among the two non-humanoids.

"To participate in the Smash Brothers' Tournament," Mario answered, nodding slowly.

"And what does that involve?"

"Fighting," Pit replied.

"So there's our common ground," Link concluded. "We fought for our respective kingdoms' sakes. That should be one thing that we can relate to."

"How does that help us now?" Mario wondered incredulously.

Pit took a step back when Link unsheathed the Master Sword.

"We fought for our kingdoms," Link said, "so we'll fight for our own decisions."

Mario met Link's eyes and they held each other in that tentative position for a painfully long moment. Through the tension, they finally felt a flicker of commonality between them.

"I accept your challenge," Mario said slowly.

"We'll fight to decide our course of action," Link declared. "If you win, Kirby and Yoshi remain in the lead, with you assisting them. If I win, I take a temporary lead role."

Pit, on the sidelines, shook his head and sighed heavily.

Kirby, accompanied by Yoshi, waddled up to him and offered the angel a supportive "Poyo."

"This isn't what I had in mind," Pit muttered to the duo as he fidgeted distractedly with his laurel crown. "But maybe they'll be able to figure things out." He moved backwards a few metres and said, "We should give them some room."

"Yoshi."

"Pyo."

The rain lightened its assault to a drizzle. The two fighters steeled themselves for their imminent duel.

"Pit," Mario called, "we'll need an announcer."

His addressee nodded and took step in front of his non-humanoid companions.

"Alright. I'll count down from three," Pit announced. "On the word 'fight', you can start. The first one to trophify the other wins."

"Troph-what?" Link spluttered in confusion.

"You mean you don't know?" Mario asked him.

"Does it sound like I do?"

"I'll answer!" Pit interrupted, drawing Link's attention. "When someone is 'defeated' during combat in this world, they turn into a trophy instead of getting injured or dying. Attacks of any kind don't particularly hurt, but that doesn't carry over to repercussions, say, tripping on gravel or falling off a cliff."

Link nodded slowly, the concept understandable but still obviously foreign.

"Alright then. Three..."

Mario's hands burst into flame for a split second.

"Two..."

Link tightened his grip on his sword and shield.

"One..."

The plumber and the swordsman locked gazes.

"Fight!"

Mario darted forward on the offensive, fists aflame. Link rolled out of the way and slashed at the plumber, but initially missed as his target skidded across the muddy ground, ducking underneath. Link managed to twist around and slam his blade into Mario's back before the latter could regain his footing.

The plumber fell, but manoeuvered out of the way of Link's incoming downward slash. He jumped to his feet and tackled Link, knocking them both to the ground. Mario leaped off the swordsman as he dodged yet another frenzied sword swipe. He backed up a little and waited for Link to recover.

The three spectators held their breath.

Slightly muddied, the two fighters stared at each other, anticipating the next move. Feeling bold, Mario conjured up a wild burst of magical fire that was not unlike a short sword. He watched Link's expression falter ever so slightly and took this chance. He flew at Link with his fiery, semi-solid blade.

The flame met metal as Link raised his shield and battered the attack away with surprising force. In his unsteadiness, Mario's blade nearly dissipated completely, but he focused and returned it to its former state. Though when he was done, Link was already upon him.

The Hyrulean aimed a mighty kick at Mario and sent him flying backwards.

"Pyo..." Kirby murmured. Pit hushed him.

Mario stumbled up as Link charged towards him. He sidestepped the incoming Hyrulean and kicked him hard in the back to return the favour. Link fell and lost his grip on the Master Sword. After noticing how much of his energy was being drained by keeping it intact, Mario's blazing sword* melted into fireballs, which he sent at Link while he was still down.

After being blasted by the fiery spheres, Link made a mad grab for his blade and turned around to see Mario pouncing at him. In defence, Link thrust his sword out in front of him and the metal connected with Mario's abdomen. The blow sent him through the air several metres, but no flash of light came to signal his defeat.

"Yoshi!" the green one squeaked. He hastily put a hand to his muzzle.

Both of the grounded fighters got to their feet, albeit a little weakly. They initiated a second stare-off before lunging at each other.

Link, with the Master Sword raised, slashed at Mario. His opponent dodged and swept his leg beneath his feet and tripped him. Mario attacked with flames and jumped back evasively. The swordsman emerged from the smoking ground around him and engaged Mario with strong swings of his sword, but his opponent dodged every single one. Mario eventually landed a solid punch and a strong kick that knocked Link to the ground.

Link deflected Mario's next flaming attack, but a second later found that his shield had been jerked from his grip and he was now defenceless.

Mario kicked the metal shield out of the way and summoned a raging rush of fire that completely engulfed Link and the surrounding area. The flash of light that signalled trophification was visible even through the chaotic splendour of Mario's final blow.

The flames dissipated, the rain ceased and all that remained was the trophified form of Link.

The three onlookers remained silent as Mario stood and stared, knowing but somehow unbelieving that he had won. Slowly, he walked over to Link and touched the golden base of the trophy.

After the customary flash of light, the first thing that Mario noticed was Link's startled face.

"What?" Link breathed, still laying on his back and gaping almost like a goldfish.

Pit dashed over to the two, wondering how Link was reacting to his first trophification. One look was all it took him to start showing concern.

"Are you alright?" the angel asked, bending over slightly.

Link nodded.

Mario offered him an unexpected hand.

"Well fought, Link," the plumber said sincerely.

The swordsman rose to a sitting position and looked at the hand for a while, before grasping in his own and shaking it.

"Even more so at your end," Link replied quietly. Mario helped him off the ground.

Kirby and Yoshi crept up to the humanoids and gave them inquiring looks.

After giving the two fighters another moment to recover, Link turned to the other two and confirmed, "So, we're still following your lead."

Twin yaps and nods were the reply. Link went and retrieved his sword, gingerly sheathing the holy blade once more.

"And we've settled this messy business?" Pit added awkwardly.

"Hopefully," Mario responded, looking at Link to find no obvious hostility in his stoic expression.

"Let's get moving, then," Link said, patting Yoshi on the head, then moving on to giving Kirby one as well so that the marshmallow didn't feel left out.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.

Pit cringed and blocked his ears.

"Just don't do that all the time," he said, giving Kirby a fake scowl.

Kirby nodded, reorientated himself, then ushered Yoshi to start walking again. The two creatures went side-by-side, heading south, tailed by the three humanoids.

After several overcast hours, a ray of sunlight broke through the cloud cover.

* * *

**A/N: *_Mario's blazing sword._ See what I did there? :3**

**I haz a new poll on my Profile *nudges you with elbow***

**MOAR ANAGRAMS! Love 'em or hate 'em, you've got another one to figure out. _Tyzmila_. It's not related to Star Fox, Fire Emblem or Ice Climber. I'll post up the answer later ;)**

**EarthBound Cat: Don't worry. I'm hoping to continue this saga of the Smashers, among other things ;)**

**BipolarLink: Hey, a new reviewer! ****Angsty Link? That's the second time somebody's mentioned that to me (I'm looking at you, CreCra). **


	24. The Second Clashing

**A/N: Well...**

**This has never happened before...**

**A. Double. Update! *cue the screams* If you haven't yet, go read the previous chapter otherwise this will make no sense!**

**I forced myself to be patient and upload Chapter Twenty-Three and Twenty-Four together, especially after I realised how long ago this had been updated. So enjoy :) **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Second Clashing**

* * *

**~*Afternoon of the Second Day*~**

* * *

They crossed the plains in silence. Not the previous edgy silence that had ensued while the rain eroded their spirits away, but one that the five were all relatively unperturbed by. They had released much of the pent-up worry and awkwardness between each other and finally uncovered what had had, the humanoids in particular, so tense and aloof before.

The clouds had cleared away almost miraculously rapidly, leaving the group to dry off all their previous dampness as they trekked west across the edge of the arid plain.

"Holy stars, it's getting late," Mario remarked of of the blue, looking towards the sky where the sun hung in all its glory.

"It's not that late," Pit replied overly optimistically.

"I think it is as well," Link joined in. "Somewhat."

"You just said that to agree with Mario."

Link paused before saying adamantly, "I honestly think that a lot of the day has passed."

"On that topic..." Mario began, looking around, "who's got our rucksack?"

Yoshi yapped in reply, stopping to dig into his own large sack of fruit, of which the supplies were also dwindling.

"Yoshi!" he proclaimed, holding up the smaller bag that had resided in his own.

"Thank you." Mario took it from him and pulled out the map.

"Do you know where we are yet?" Pit asked preemptively, peering over the plumber's shoulder to take a look as well.

Mario stared at the paper before informing Pit and the others, "I'm afraid not."

"Are there any landmarks on the map that we can keep an eye out for?" Link contributed, stepping over to observe the map. His face fell. "We must still be out of its scope."

"Hang on, there's a mountain in the distance," Pit interjected, pointing towards the eastern ranges. "Is it on the map?"

They all stared at the paper.

"There's some scrawl on the map's edge." Link pointed out the tiny caption and the arrow that faced east.

"'To the Tyzmila Monolith'," Mario read, squinting to see the microscopic words. "...Sounds familiar."

"Maybe Zelda told us about it," Pit said. "She knows much more about this world than any of us."

"Really?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah! She's a walking encyclopaedia."

"Poyo!"

"Yoshi!"

Synchronised agreements chirped up from behind the three humanoids.

"See?" Pit beamed. His gaze flickered up for a second, then all of a sudden he grew serious. He swiftly drew his bow, and stepped around and in front of the others.

"What is-" Mario started, but Pit silenced him.

"See?" the angel asked softly, staring intently into the distance and aimed for some unknown target.

The other four followed his line of sight and gasped.

*.*.*.*.*

He couldn't take it anymore.

Even though the detonation site was uninhabited, he reminded himself of the two robotic lives that would be lost - and the sacrifices that had already been made. Those next two lives clung by their magnetic limbs to the bomb attached to his carrier. They would be surrendered to darkness. All in the name of a superior that he had never even laid eyes on.

The Ancient Minister turned his gaze away from the distant Tyzmila Monolith and whirred venomously as he towed the Subspace Bomb across the dry expanse. He hadn't done anything to prevent this ever since he and his kin had been blackmailed into their current position. Fueled by his simultaneous fury and shame, he travelled faster through the air. He had to do this - hopefully final - task. He couldn't run away just yet. Ganondorf would notice and send up the alarm.

This was the last straw. When he returned to the Isle of the Ancients, he would sabotage the Master's plans. Save his remaining followers. Utterly wreck the bomb factory. Just remember to tell the others to flee before doing so, lest they get destroyed and thus cause his efforts to be voided. Then his life would mean nothing.

Or would it? Perhaps it would mean that the Master would no longer have a grip on this place, and then he, no longer under the guise of the Ancient Minister, would tell the world and assure them of the peace to come. Fame would be a nice extra, but it was inner peace that he needed. Something that he hadn't possessed in a time that felt like forever. He halted.

_Peace..._

He hoped that his former comrades were experiencing it. _Former comrades..._

Flashbacks of the bombs he had planted bombarded him. The first one in the Stadium... _two lives_. The second one near the ruins... _four lives._ The third one on the cliff... _six. Six too many._

The Ancient Minister ripped himself out of his trance and began floating forward.

_Twang!_

The robot clad in green spun his head and narrowly shifted out of the way of an incoming arrow of light. His eyes focused on his hunters.

_It's them._

*.*.*.*.*

"I missed!" Pit hissed as he lowered his bow. The other four flanked him as the Ancient Minister froze and stared straight at them.

The unbroken gaze grew tense and undeniably peculiar. All remained perfectly still.

"It's like he's beckoning us," Link said quietly. As if he had heard, the Ancient Minister sped off.

"Chase him!" Mario commanded, dashing after the robed figure. He was immediately joined by Link, Pit, Yoshi and Kirby.

They began gaining on their target. Mario and Link fell into the lead on the ground and Pit took to the air. Just as they picked up some speed, the Minister whirled around and shot searing red lasers at Pit. The angel swerved but he was clipped by a laser and crashed into the dirt. The Minister trained his laser fire at the others. Yoshi, who was distracted by Pit's accident, was also hit, and he tumbled.

The remaining three, with Kirby trailing slightly behind the other two, expertly dodged the lasers. The Ancient Minister's preoccupation with persisting with his offence managed to slow him down slightly.

Yoshi shook off the dirt and stumbled over to Pit, who was still shaking stars out of his eyes. The emerald animal urged him on with a stream of gibber and a gentle pull by the arm. They were soon in hot pursuit of their allies and their target.

The Ancient Minister let out a final frenzied round of laser fire before halting suddenly and dropping the Subspace Bomb. Link, Mario and Kirby skidded to a stop just short of the metallic cylinder.

"It's another one!" Mario seethed, throwing a venomous look at the robed one who hovered above. He rose his voice and yelled at the Minister, "Why are you doing this?!"

As he expected, he received no answer. The robot merely locked gazes with each of the fighters, even Yoshi and Pit after they caught up.

The two ROBs detached themselves from the Subspace Bomb's outer shell and plugged themselves into their correct places, thus initiating the three-minute countdown.

Mario and Pit advanced on the two ROBS and tried in vain to pry them loose. The other three circled the mechanism, searching for a weak point.

Above the ruckus of weapons being used against the ROBs and the bomb, the Ancient Minister began to depart, but spared the five one last message.

"Forgive me..." he whirred. He watched the scene before turning away and leaving. Link stared after the Minister, wondering whether his ears had deceived him.

One minute passed.

"Pit, help me!" Mario hollered, conscious of the mocking beeping of the bomb. The gismo seemed to be counting down the seconds to its inevitable victory.

The angel leaped off the other ROB and added his strength to Mario's as they tried to remove the ROB.

"It's not working!" Pit cried, yanking at a robotic arm.

"Let me." Link shouldered past Pit, grabbed the ROB's head and pulled, as Mario continued to pull at one arm.

"We'll pull together," Mario suggested quickly after a short while. Link grabbed the same appendage. "One, two, three. _Pull_!"

The arm did not budge.

"Again," Link said.

They did so, and failed once again.

"A third time?" Mario said, steadying himself. "Pull!"

Still, nothing happened. The pair looked over to the other ROB, who Kirby and Yoshi were clambering onto to try and disable as well, without success.

"Let's try again while we have the time," Link said, his eyes flicking over to the red numbers that told them that another half-minute had passed. "One, two, three. Pull!"

They tried twice more before the arm showed any sign of loosening.

"Keep trying!" Pit yelled worriedly.

"Let's make it count," Mario said. "Yank as hard as you can. One, two, three, _PULL_!"

The plumber and the swordsman stumbled and fell as the arm flew off and clattered to the ground. All five stared at the detached metal and the broken, sparking shoulder that it was formerly attached to.

"It finally worked," Pit murmured. His eyes moved to the timer and his jaw dropped. "There's less than thirty seconds left and the timer hasn't slowed down!"

"Din, give us strength!" Link exclaimed, jumping to his feet and rushing over to the other ROB.

"There's not enough time," Mario said. "It took us a minute to get one arm off. Think about it!"

"We don't have to think. We just have to _do_!"

"No!" Mario argued frantically. "This thing's going to blow - who knows how large the black hole will grow?! We have to get away."

The Hyrulean paused, then stepped away from the ROB in defeat.

"Alright," he said. "Let's get out of here."

Kirby beckoned a Warp Star and urged the others onto it. Link and Pit climbed on.

Yoshi quickly jabbered to Mario.

"He will carry me," Mario told the others. "He can outrun it."

Kirby nodded and leaped onto the Star. Mario vaulted onto Yoshi's back and they dashed away, keeping a grip on the supplies bag. Kirby kicked the Warp Star into gear and its two other passengers struggled to stabilise themselves as it sped through the air.

The space behind the five quaked and the blackness swelled, nipping at their heels. However, the growth of the black hole was exceeded by the speed of Yoshi and the Warp Star.

As the five fighters fled, they knew that darkness had tainted the world once more and the ones responsible were running rampant.

* * *

**Just to repeat myself, any inconsistencies with the actual Subspace Emissary are intentional, as I said back (WAY BACK o.o) in Chapter One's A/N. Cookies to whoever has actually read the whole story up to here.**


	25. The Bomb Factory

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Bomb Factory**

* * *

**~*Afternoon of the Second Day*~**

* * *

Fox blinked furiously, trying to focus on the orange shape that hovered above him. Then he tried to lift his head, but his muzzle was nudged back down by the heavy arm cannon.

"Don't move," the voice of the orange thing warned lowly. "We've immobilised one of your friends as well."

Fox growled quietly, glaring daggers at the armoured person he could now see clearly. He heard a _click_ to his left and saw a blue shape move just inside his range of vision. The orange person turned their head to the source of the noise.

"Get off him," Falco threatened through a gritted beak, pointing a blaster at Fox's captor.

"Falco..." Fox muttered. It was just like his wingmate to complicate a situation.

"You might want to check on your friend," the armoured person replied, nodding their head towards Falco's left. The Lylatian glanced over at Diddy Kong, who had been pinned to the floor by a plump, yellow animal.

"_Get off me, or I'll make you!_" Diddy screeched, attempting to shake off the mouse-like creature. It fell back with a squeal, but then subdued the monkey with a quick zap of electricity. It leaped back onto Diddy's stomach and held its position, assuming a steely expression. Diddy did also and grew still.

"Drop your weapon," the armoured person commanded Falco.

The avian scowled before letting his blaster clatter to the floor.

Donkey Kong began to speak, but he was cut off.

"What is your purpose here?" Fox's opponent demanded.

The vulpine could almost feel the hard eyes that peered through the opaque visor of the person's helmet. He remained silent and still, but his mind ran.

"Are you going to answer-"

"Is this your domain?" Fox asked, his voice unwavering.

The grip that held his shoulder against the floor loosened slightly. "Domain?"

"Is this your base? Your centre of operations?"

"Is it yours?" the person replied.

The grip loosened even more and the orange person shifted their weight so that the burden was no longer primarily Fox's.

"Pi," the yellow animal squeaked. It gazed at its companion with a questioning look.

"So are we enemies or what?" Falco interrupted impatiently, crossing his arms.

The person slowly but surely stepped back, releasing Fox from their grip and standing to their- relatively tall- full height. The yellow mouse also clambered off Diddy, allowing the monkey to stretch his limbs and jump to his feet.

"Neither of us make our base here," the person said, "but no one said that this was only a two-way war."

"I'm fairly certain there are only two sides," Fox responded. "We've seen assaults by an unknown enemy on several targets, including ourselves."

"Well, I know where my enemy might be. This is their bomb factory."

The primates hooted in shock and Fox's eyes widened.

"This is a _bomb factory_?!" he yelped.

"You didn't know?" the person said disbelievingly. They put their hands on their hips, less than impressed. "You mean you wandered in here without confirming your location? I'm surprised you've made it this far."

"There wasn't a sign where we came in," Falco muttered weakly, looking crossly at the floor.

"So do you know where _you're_ going?" Fox asked.

No reply.

Falco snorted scornfully, which earned him a stern look from Fox.

"But by any chance, we know where we're going better than you do." The armoured one removed their helmet and Fox blinked in surprise, watching the long, blond hair of a woman fall into view. "Learn the face, learn the name: Samus Aran. We're all better off sticking together, whether we're ultimately on the same side or not. "She made sure that the others present were paying attention by sweeping her eyes across them. "We're here to take down the factory and not each other- just yet.

"So no funny business until we can say 'mission accomplished'."

"Roger," Falco remarked. Samus ignored him, her expression unflinching.

The bounty hunter waved a hand and the yellow animal scrambled up to her.

"And this is Pikachu," Samus said, pointing to the Pokemon.

"Fox McCloud," the vulpine stated. "That's Falco Lombardi, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong." He pointed to each ally in turn.

Samus nodded and put her helmet back on. "Let's get moving. The day's wasting."

*.*.*.*.*

"So you had a map of this place," Fox asked.

"No, it was of the neighbouring Research Facility," Samus corrected him. The passages had become noticeably better-lit, and they seemed to be approaching the main section of the bomb factory, indicated by the better level of maintenance their surroundings were obviously receiving.

"Is Pikachu from your world?"

"No. As far as I know, I'm the only one of my world in this place. Why?"

"Just curious- it seems very attached to you."

Samus rolled her eyes and sneaked a glance at the animal that was trotting alongside her. "That's not my fault."

"I'm sure it's not." Fox smirked.

"Fine," Samus huffed. "I _did_ rescue it from an electricity generator, but-"

"What was the generator powering?"

"I have no idea. Perhaps a horrific experiment, considering it was a_ Research_ Facility."

"Could you keep it down?" Falco spoke over the two. "You might attract unwelcome attention."

"Says the guy yelling on top of us," Fox retorted, lowering his voice.

It was Falco's turn to look annoyed.

DK and Diddy, who were a distance ahead, suddenly came charging back to the group, hooting incoherently and throwing gestures that told the others to stop.

"Quiet, both of you," Samus commanded, holding up a stern hand. The duo held their tongues. "One at a time. Donkey Kong, what's the matter?"

"_There are foes up ahead,_" DK warned. "_A group of robots are standing in the middle of the perpendicular passageway._"

"There were robots called ROBs running the Research Facility," Samus informed the others, "so they're an opposing force."

"You mean they're hostile?" Falco clarified.

"Yes."

"_There's a whole bunch of them,_" Diddy contributed, remembering to keep his voice down. "_How will we take them down before they notice?_"

"That's impossible," Fox answered, "unless someone here can become invisible." He surveyed the group unsuccessfully for the possibility. "If we attack from afar, they'll just flock over to where the shot came from."

"So we'll have to ambush them," Samus declared.

A furious sound of whirring echoed down the corridor, accompanied by a missile aimed at the bulky DK. It blasted him a few metres back.

"Looks like they've already found us." They all turned to find the group of ROBs that the two primates had warned of. Two green ones and two white ones were speeding down towards them, on the offensive. An additional pair of green ROBs were stationed behind the advancing mob, aiming more projectiles at the intruders.

"Pika!" A crackling bolt of electricity travelled down the corridor and met the ROBs. The light died down to reveal the two ivory ROBs in pieces across the floor and two of the four green ones completely destroyed, leaving no trace of their existence. A large shot from Samus's arm cannon defeated one of the remaining ROBs. The other attempted to flee while trying to establish a communication with its unseen brethren.

Suddenly, a siren's blare and blood-red flashes of light filled the area, causing the group to shy away from the din. When they looked up again, the ROB had disappeared.

"We've been found," Samus hissed. "Move!"

The six bolted down the corridor and rounded the corner, turning right. Another group of ROBs approached them with frenzied energy. Unexpected lasers shot out from the ROB's eyes and incapacitated Pikachu and Diddy, sending them skidding across the floor. Fox and Falco reflected the next barrage of laser fire as their allies recovered and Samus and DK barrelled forward, decimated most of the ROBs. Falco stunned the remaining one with his blaster and DK moved in for the final blow.

"Let's keep going!" Fox hollered. "There's no need to hold back. Fire at will and don't lower your guard!"

The alarm eventually died down, but the red flashing didn't cease. It took about half a minute for another band of ROBs to locate them and begin their assault, chasing the group from behind.

"Enemies at six o'clock!" Falco yelled, training his blaster fire at the pursuing robots. The ones that were stunned created an obstacle for the others, slowing their progress and allowing the six to get ahead.

"_Can we duck into a room to catch a breather?_" Diddy suggested.

"_Yeah, they might get off our tails once we lose them,_" DK agreed.

"Then keep your eyes out for such a place," Samus said as they continued to run. A laser from behind narrowly missed her head. Pikachu spun around and Jolted the culprits, destroying them all.

"There!" Fox pointed out a closed doorway to the left.

They all stopped in front of the door. Diddy ventured forward.

"Hang on," Fox warned, blocking the monkey with his arm. He activated his reflector and slowly twisted the doorknob, waiting for some form of retaliation.

None came.

The door opened with a creak. Samus stepped forward and scanned the room through her visor. After a moment, she nodded and motioned for them to proceed.

They quickly filed into the dark room, Falco slamming the door behind them. He activated his own reflector to accompany Fox's light source. The ordinary crates that filled the room became visible.

"_So what do we do now?_" DK asked. "_They know we're here, and we have no idea where we're going._"

"Or do we?" Falco remarked, tapping on the wall adjacent to the door. "I found a map of the factory."

"_Thank goodness._"

They all crowded around the large map that was built into the wall.

"You are here," Samus read out, pointing to the red dot and arrow that marked their location. She peered hard at the map before saying, "Move the light closer. I can't read the rest of the map properly."

Fox detached his reflector and handed it to her. Samus held the hexagonal gadget so she could see the whole map relatively clearly.

"This place is a lot less complex than the Research Facility," she commented.

"Pi," Pikachu agreed in disdain.

Samus continued to look over the map. She suddenly stopped and stared at a particularly large room.

"'Bomb construction and storage'," Fox read. "We should go there."

The bounty hunter looked over the map once more and said, "It would be the best place to go."

"_Look at this!_" Diddy Kong interrupted. He was standing behind the others, wearing a mischievous grin and holding an open box in his arms. "_Food!_"

"_From over there?_" DK asked him, pointing over to the other stacks of boxes.

"_Yep._" Diddy tilted the box for all to see its contents.

"Don't eat it just yet," Fox said, taking out one of the bizarre fruits that was inside.

"_They're like the bananas I found yesterday,_" Diddy proclaimed triumphantly.

The vulpine inspected it from all angles. "It _looks_ safe," he concluded. He reached down and took out five more. "Just make sure to check your own. We don't know where these have been." He issued one each to the others, noticing DK and Diddy's eagerness and Samus's hesitation. Pikachu looked at its banana quizzically.

"Let's not linger here too long," Samus said, removing her helmet and fingering her curved fruit suspiciously. She finally began to peel off the skin when the two primates shuffled past and grabbed some more. She looked on incredulously at them.

"I know," Fox whispered sideways to her.

After their break, Samus had one last look at the map, memorising their route.

"Can somebody remember this in case I forget?" she requested, turning to the others.

Fox, pulling an indignant Falco along with him, moved over to the bounty hunter's side.

"Just tell us the directions," Fox answered, shooting a look at Falco in a plea of cooperation.

"Okay. At each intersection, we go straight, straight, left, right and finally left."

"Straight, straight, left, right, left," Fox muttered. Samus nodded.

"Got it," Falco said.

Donkey Kong was already opening the door and peeking down the corridor.

"_The lights are still going,_" he reported grimly.

"They're still looking for us," Samus said. "We'll have to move quickly."

The six bunched up around the door one last time, before swiftly exiting and continuing down the corridor.

*.*.*.*.*

The last ROB in the squad was downed by a peanut to the head. It crashed to the floor in a broken mess among the other pieces of its fallen cousins.

"_Can I ask a question?_" Diddy said to the others as they recovered. "_Why do some of the ROBs disappear and others just shatter?_"

"I've been wondering that as well, to be honest," Samus responded, staring at the shrapnel lying on the cold, hard floor. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but we have one more left turn to make to the bomb storage room."

"That's correct," Falco assured her. He turned when he heard the noise of an approaching ROB. He reflected the laser it shot and incapacitated it with his blaster fire.

"Let's go!" Samus yelled, urging the others onward. She led them around the final corner. "This stretch is long," she informed the others, "but it should lead to the source of the bombs."

Her warning proved correct. The passageway was very long and it took a good minute for the end of the road to come into view. However, there was an unexpected obstacle barring the way.

"That wasn't on the map. The door is heavily fortified!" Fox exclaimed. "How do we get through?" They all stared at the several metal bars and other contraptions across the door.

"Break through," Falco shouted.

"That seems to be the only way," Samus agreed. "With that amount of blockage, there must be a security protocol on the door and we wouldn't have the means to figure it out."

"_Commencing Operation Bust In!_" Diddy chattered.

"Let's make some noise," Falco contributed. He turned to Fox. "Let's light a fire, shall we?"

Fox smirked and nodded.

"_Get behind me,_" DK told his nephew, who reluctantly complied.

They closed in on the door. Samus readied her arm cannon as Donkey Kong braced himself. The two Lylatians prepared themselves.

The door was mere metres away.

Samus let loose her missile, as Fox and Falco barrelled forward in their respective Fire Fox and Fire Bird. DK threw himself forward.

They burst through in an explosion of wreckage and dust.

*.*.*.*.*

"What?!" Ganondorf snarled to the messenger ROB that was standing in the doorway.

"The intruders are making their way through the base," the ivory robot repeated. "All efforts of interception have failed. What do you propose we do?"

"Argh! I'm to rendezvous with Bowser to check on Project Trump!"

"Project Trump, sir?"

"The Subspace Gu-" The Dark Lord cut himself off and lurched forward to growl in the ROB's face, "You are speaking out of line!"

"I-I apologise, sir," the ROB whirred nervously.

Ganondorf grunted and whirled around. He swiped a small device off a desk and declared, "I have no time for this. See that the Ancient Minister deals with them in the bomb storage room. Alert me by radio if he fails.

"Or refuses," he added venomously.

"A-Affirmative."

"I'll be leaving the bomb factory, now. I can't let this interfere with our plans."

With a flick of his black cape, he strode out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: TADA! This was one of those episodes that I was eager to write, all those suspicious glances that the humanoids were throwing each other. And the page breaks moved 8D**

**Now for a mood breaker... responses!**

**CreCra: It's good to see I'm not the only one who likes the 'conflicted' Minister. We can see some sort of internal conflict during the cutscenes, so it fits, right? Don't worry about Linky, I don't hate him or anything. He can pull through this :D**

**BipolarLink: Heheh, cliffhangers. It seems natural for me to switch between the many characters this way. **

**EarthBound Cat: Keep chewing on that anagram! **

**Answer to _Tyzmila_ Monolith is coming next update ;)**

**25 reviews... I'm stunned.**


	26. Break Away

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Break Away**

* * *

**~*Afternoon of the Second Day*~**

* * *

In the dimness, Bowser could barely see the hanging cage from across the room, much less the shape of the trophified Princess Zelda imprisoned within.

The floor creaked against his weight slightly as he strode over to the cage to make sure he'd done the lock properly. Just as his claws brushed the lock, a nagging beeping broke his concentration. He jerked his paw away and snarled at the radio communicator on the adjacent bench, before stomping over to answer the call.

"Minister, I would _really_ appreciate it if I could mute this thing," the King Koopa grumbled into the radio.

"Would you put a muzzle on your guard dog?"

"O-Oh! Ganondorf!" Bowser broke into an exaggerated coughing fit.

The Dark Lord on the other end of the line grunted audibly. "Project Trump?"

Bowser, having gotten carried away, gagged and spluttered after Ganondorf spoke. Eventually, he cleared his throat and replied, "Yes, I'm nearly ready to go."

"What are you doing, anyway?" Ganondorf asked, slightly amused. "It wouldn't have taken that long for you to drop off the princess at the Halberd, would it?"

Bowser rumbled lowly before stating flatly, "The prisoner escaped last night."

"...You'd better not be fooling around."

"I'm serious!" Bowser exclaimed. "The Primids caused a complete riot and I had trouble getting _anywhere_.

"I've sent some parties to hunt him down, so don't think I've been lazing around moping the past few hours."

"What made up those parties?"

Bowser hesitantly said, "...Mites."

"Mi-" Ganondorf sighed.

"B-But they're nimble and unnoticeable! They move about discretely enough that the locals won't notice anything fishy. You also have to consider the lack of onboard resources."

"And you expect them to not have noticed the pockets of Subspace we've been planting in every corner of their small world?"

Bowser opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, dumbfounded for a moment.

"Never mind. He's not Master Hand's top priority." Ganondorf paused, then continued, "You informed the Hand of this, did you not?"

Silence.

"Argh... Just rendevous as soon as possible." Ganondorf then cut the transmission before Bowser could utter a word.

The King Koopa contemplated crushing the radio in his bare paw out of frustration, then dismissing the thought. He walked over to the imprisoned princess and rattled the cage lightly. His paw moved over to the lock and pulled. When it didn't budge, he exhaled heavily, grateful that he hadn't needed to do the extra job.

He looked up at the caged princess once more, his crimson eyes meeting her unnaturally metallic ones. Gripping the radio in his other paw, he exited the room.

*.*.*.*.*

None of them knew what to expect as they crashed through the door. Metal framework cracked and splintered concrete of the surrounding walls exploded around them and flooded into the room on the other side. The smooth floor beneath them was some assurance as they blindly put on the brakes, steeling themselves as the wreckage and the racket settled.

Pikachu bristled itself in case of an attack, standing on the tips of its electrified paws. Samus raised her arm cannon. The Lylatians kept their reflectors at hand and the primates crouched low, wary and alert.

The room was revealed to the group of six. The same vinyl floor below them, and a network of metal and plastic pipes above. As eyes followed the metal plating of the walls, an open doorway provided an exit at a back corner of the room. Directly in front of them, spherical machines stood in several rows, accompanied by a squad of ROBs standing in the same meticulous formation.

In the centre of it all stood the Ancient Minister, emerald cloak and all.

He fixed his eyes on the intruders. Six pairs of eyes stared back, still armed and ready to retaliate.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked as the Minister's focus flitted from one of its allies to the next.

Fox fingered with his blaster, keeping a tense eye on the ROBs positioned behind their commander.

"No more of this warmongering," the Ancient Minister whirred softly, turning his gaze to the floor. He shook his head slowly and his pointed green headdress bowed gently.

The six loosened up slightly and they lowered their weapons.

"I never wanted this." The Ancient Minister looked up shamefully, barely managing to look anyone in the eyes. "Four of you I have never seen, but I know that you all fight on the opposite side that I have been bound to. The one that I've seen several others, who you may not know, fight for."

Samus and Pikachu looked at each other, then back at the Minister.

"That same fiery passion to defend this world from the foreign and malign unites you six along the nine others I have encountered over the past two days."

"...Others?" Samus inquired tightly. She peered at the robot before her. His likening them to people she had never met made her edgy. What was his role in the recent chaos? How did he acquire his knowledge?

"They crossed paths with me and ventured dangerously close to the weapons I planted at those times and places, though that was not their fault." The Minister glared at the dormant Subspace Bombs behind him. "As a leader, I should have never have conceded to this. I should have been stronger and risen earlier against my superiors, the ones who now threaten this realm."

His gaze seemed to harden as he raised his head, his headdress straightening itself.

"So I must ask you..." The Minister's mechanical eyelids slid shut for a long moment. He felt anxious energy rush through his circuits, but he eventually opened his eyes again. "I fear it might be too late for my redemption...

"But I wish to contribute my strength to yours."

Before his audience could dwell on the matter, and Falco or Samus could protest, a mass of red light suddenly burst to life to the six's right. It hung in mid air like a ghost, the image of a heavily-built humanoid cut off at about knee height staring first at the Minister, then at the others.

At the sight of him, the Minister's ROBs proceeded towards the bombs. Their leader, however, swerved in front of them defiantly. The ROBs exchanged looks, surprised by their leader's actions.

"I see how it is," the holographic man sneered, having drawn the Minister's attention completely. The feather atop the latter's headdress quivered violently. Whether out of fear or fury, the six could not tell just yet.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the Ancient Minister spat at the hologram.

"Your job." The man raised a large hand, then pressed the button of a small device in his grip.

The ROBs behind the Ancient Minister roared to life in simultaneous whirrs, eyes flashing the same red as the holographic man. One by one they turned around to face the supply of metal cylinders behind them.

"Halt!" the Minister commanded, watching hopelessly as several ROBs began unloading the bombs and scattering them around the room, completely under the influence of the hologram. "Ganondorf, you can't do this!"

"I already have." The holographic Ganondorf nodded his head to the several ROBs who had already plugged themselves into the bombs and thus triggered the countdown. At the sight, he began cackling in success, his voice rising as more and more the ROBs surrendered themselves to his will.

"Stop it!" the Minister screamed in vain, cringing away from Ganondorf and the sound of his terrible laughter, dearly hoping that the sound of his own raging circuits would drown the Dark Lord out.

The six looked on motionlessly at the sight of the hulking Ganondorf, the shrinking Minister and the countless ROBs and their machines, utterly astonished. Diddy Kong had clambered onto his uncle's shoulders and was clinging there, spooked. Pikachu had flattened itself against the floor.

Without warning, the Ancient Minister straightened and raced over to the ROB underlings. He slammed himself into them, trying desperately to deter them from the Subspace Bombs.

Ganondorf noticed his efforts and said, "So, you want to do this the hard way?" He activated the device again, watching as a group of previously unresponsive ROBs shuddered with energy. The Ancient Minister noticed them surrounding him and looked on disbelievingly at his former followers, only noticing the red glow of their eyes once they began showering him with lasers.

"Please..." the Minister begged one final time as the searing lasers burned into him and incapacitated his ability to see. The heat from the laser fire set his cloak aflame, engulfing his figure.

The six stared in horror at the fireball before them. The Ancient Minister's eyes shone through even the ferocity of the fire, making it appear he was made of the fire that licked at his metal hide.

Those same eyes glinted a piercing blue for a split second before he twirled around at breakneck speed, shedding his flaming coat as dirty ash and blackened fragments of fabric. This was it. He stopped, shamelessly revealing his true form to the six. The primates' eyes widened and Falco went slightly slack-jawed when the familiar form of a ROB stood before them. Physically no different to the other robots.

"Begone, Ganon," the Ancient Minister thundered, relieved of the fire's heat and equipped with the much more welcome inner heat of anger and rebellion. "I will go no further."

"I knew you would turn to the enemy, you ROB rubbish," Ganondorf scathed in response. "You will regret this. You may have stopped yourself, but you have not stopped the forces of Subspace. You will never stop _me_."

The holographic Dark Lord pressed the button one more time, then disappeared without another word. The remaining ROBs joined in the process of detonating the Subspace Bombs.

The Ancient Minister, not completely spent, glanced over his shoulder at the six before having more attempts at disabling the bombs and saving his brethren. He flitted from one ROB to the next, searching frantically for a weak point where they had attached themselves to the bombs. But he already knew. There were no weaker parts of the machines, therefore brute force was the only hope, if any at all.

Falco, taking the Minister's hint, called to the rest of them, "Try to help him wreck these things!"

Samus stared at one of the nearby bombs, noticing the red timer almost down one minute. "We've about two minutes left. What do you expect us to do in that time?"

An echoing _clang_ sounded from a distance as a ROB's disembodied arm was thrown to the floor and landed at Samus's feet.

"Let's have a shot while we still have some time," Donkey Kong hollered as he wrenched another arm away from the bomb, albeit with significant difficulty.

Falco nudged past Fox as he sent a barrage of blaster shots at the ROB at the other end of the bomb. No visible effect. Grunting in frustration, he charged over and gave the appendage a hard kick. The move had barely any effect.

"Fox, get over here!" the avian snapped.

Before the vulpine could answer, the Minister swerved over to the group.

"At this rate, the bombs will go off before we disable them all," he said urgently, his head bowing a little. "Let's get out while we can."

"You heard the robot," Samus yelled, drawing Falco and DK's attention especially. "We're making a break for it!" She followed the Minister towards the exit, closely followed by Pikachu. Fox grabbed Falco by the arm as they and the primates trailed behind.

The four stragglers nearly bowled into the other three after they ran through the doorway, whom had frozen in their tracks.

"What is–" Falco began, then spotted the abrupt end in the path just in front of them. A large, circular shaft dropped down an immeasurable distance before disappearing into darkness. "Oh."

"Your Arwing!" Fox reminded him quickly.

"Right!" Falco fiddled with his wrist communicator as the others watched on.

"What does that mean?" Samus asked the Lylatians.

"The Arwing's a plane, and we're not turning back."

"What?"

"Does your suit have any sort of magnetising function?" Fox pressed Samus.

"Yes. Why?"

"Keep it on." Fox turned to the Ancient Minister, who had so far remained silent. "You too, if you have it."

"I do." The robot nodded firmly.

"We're taking another jump real soon," Falco said excitedly. "Are you guys ready?"

"_Chuuu_?!" Pikachu squealed, flatting its ears and tail.

"For real." Falco patted its head.

"_This is suicide!_" DK cried, looking over the edge of their platform and drawing back again, breathless. Diddy was no less panicked, gripping DK's arm as if for dear life.

"Staying here is suicide, too," the Minister cut in.

"As long as we focus, we should all be fine," Fox declared. He pointed to the Minister. "You and Samus will handle Donkey Kong. Diddy, come with me. Falco, you've got Pikachu. We'll be magnetically pulled towards the Arwing as we pass it, so we won't miss it."

They were all too overwhelmed to respond verbally, so he received six nods of affirmation.

Falco's comm blinked green. "Our ride's down there. Ready?" He poked his head over the edge.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Samus answered on behalf of all of them. She had one of DK's huge hands in one of hers. His other was in the Minister's robotic grip.

Diddy vaulted onto Fox in a piggyback and Pikachu leapt into Falco's arms.

Fox stepped forward and began the countdown, struggling to keep his voice level, "Three... two... one..."

He took a shuddering breath before bellowing,

"JUMP!"

He and Falco dropped off the edge, followed by Samus, DK and the Minister. Terrible weightlessness took effect as they plummeted down the shaft, the air ravaging past like a hurricane. Diddy shut sealed his eyes shut and clung to his mount to the point of nearly suffocating the vulpine. If they missed...

After what felt like an eternity clouded with fear, Falco's Arwing came into view below them, hovering in the centre of the shaft. Fox quickly activated the magnetism of his reflector as they approached the fighter plane.

Diddy clamped his eyes shut as Fox began mentally counting the seconds before contact.

_Four, three, two, one..._

Fox grabbed one of Diddy's forearms tightly as they passed the Arwing's port side. The duo decelerated as its magnetic field captured them and swung them back up towards its body. Both of them had the wind knocked out of their lungs as they crashed into the side of the fuselage and were pinned there.

"Zero..." Fox groaned aloud, eyes scrunched shut from the pain.

"_Holy..._" Diddy mumbled, persisting with his iron grip on Fox as he looked down anxiously at the imperceptible darkness below them.

They heard a _thump_ and felt the Arwing vibrate as someone else became attached to the Arwing's starboard exterior. Fox clambered up onto the nearest wing, arms burning from the effort as he heaved himself up along with Diddy.

The duo heard the sound of tentative footsteps to their left.

"You 'kay, guys?" Falco asked them, trying to mask whatever shock and pain he was still harbouring. Pikachu stood huddled next to his feet, keeping an eye on its own unsteady paws on the smooth metal.

"Could be worse," Fox replied through a grimace, then suddenly felt a lot lighter when Diddy climbed off his back and settled next to him. "Are the others on board?"

"_There_." Diddy pointed out the three that were recovering from the landing in front of the Arwing's cockpit. Upon spotting DK, he began making his way over, but was caught by Fox.

"Stay here," he told Diddy. "You'll need a magnet."

The monkey nodded sadly.

"I'll pilot," Falco informed the two. He opened up the cockpit and jumped inside, then drew the attention of the other three.

"Get onto the other wing!" the avian instructed them, to which they hastily but carefully complied. He pulled Pikachu inside as well, then shut the cockpit windshield and gave them all a thumbs up as he prepared for takeoff.

The Arwing, with its seven passengers– five of them clinging to its wings– shot down the tunnel ahead, towards the world outside.

However, it was not the last thing to enter the passageway.

* * *

**A/N: OH YEAH. My poll so far has been really polarising... with two votes total. It's not closed just yet, so you could take a look :P**

**Tune4Toons: I intend to keep on improving :D**

**The _Tyzmila_ Monolith was an anagram of _Tazmily_ from the EarthBound series. So good job Pokepika's Haunt and EarthBound Cat (and anyone else who thought so) for working it out! :)**

**Stay tuned, we've still got a ways to go.**


	27. The Great Escape

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Great Escape**

* * *

**~*Evening of the Second Day*~**

* * *

The Arwing shot though the tunnel with its cargo clinging by magnetism and its pilot dead set on the flight path ahead. The ride was relatively smooth for a short while, until it rumbled and alarmingly began to tilt backwards.

Steel daggers clawed at the plane's starboard wing, scrabbling to get a grip. The daggers— as the Arwing's passengers saw— were connected to a paw, which in turn was part of a spindly limb. Following the limb, they saw what it belonged to.

"Meta Ridley!" the Ancient Minister exclaimed, though his voice was lost to the wind. Next to him, Samus jerked and faced the rebuilt beast, her hateful face hidden behind her emerald visor. She, the Minister and DK shuffled away quickly, nearly backing up against Falco's cockpit windshield.

Meta Ridley's head emerged from below the wing and screamed in their faces. The sound was still audible over the rushing air, like the screech of nails against a blackboard amplified five-fold. Ridley slipped and fell back, leaving vicious claw marks behind in the metal. He beat his artificial wings powerfully and remained in pursuit. One paw latched onto the wing again while the other pressed up against the thruster.

The Arwing lurched and coughed threateningly. DK tightened his already crushing grip on his two magnets. Fox and Diddy flattened themselves against their wing.

Samus screamed.

A thin trail of smoke spluttered out from the jet's underside and into Ridley's face. It proved a distraction, but he shook his head and grabbed at the cockpit windshield. His paw slammed against the glass. The avian inside had until just then been oblivious to Ridley's assault.

The huge clawed paw pressed against the glass startled him and he cried out, nearly losing control of the Arwing. Pikachu, who he'd forgotten about, cringed against his side. Falco snapped his head around to face the paw, but it snapped back before he could see it properly. He set his eyes the escape route again.

Samus withdrew her arm cannon to prepare another shot at Meta Ridley. She slowly rose to her feet, facing the artificial beast who had lost his grip on the jet plane once again.

"Stand down!" The Minister tried to warn her. "This is not your fight!" But she did not hear.

The Arwing jerked. Samus stumbled, but her suit's magnetism kept her feet planted on the wing. With her arm trembling in anticipation she aimed a shot, charged it and fired. Meta Ridley screeched as the shot hit his torso and sent him reeling. Samus's heart leapt as her nemesis reeled back, thinking for a moment that he would give up. He didn't. As soon as he rectified his bearings, he charged at the Arwing.

Samus and the others ducked as Ridley's daggers dug into the metal.

Falco slammed on the brakes and the Arwing halted jarringly. Ridley somersaulted over the Arwing and the others were nearly sent right off the wings' edges.

"You maniac!" Fox growled dizzily, barely able to see straight as his chest hammered and his fingers scrambled for a grip. Diddy was borderline choking him.

Meta Ridley was still recovering as the Arwing started up again, but as it zipped past, he managed to pierce his claws into the fuselage's underside. He roared in triumph as he clung there like a stalactite. He ripped one paw out and made his first step.

Pikachu shrieked at Falco, who had lapsed back into keeping the Arwing going. He blinked. The Pokemon pawed at his flight jacket, forcing him to pay attention.

Then he noticed the red blip on the console's radar, and his mouth fell open at the realisation.

He noticed somebody banging against the glass. Fox was on his knees, wide-eyed as Diddy Kong clung to his back. The vulpine seemed to be pointing out the Arwing's extra passenger.

Falco gave him a thumbs up, to which Fox responded with an expression of dread. The avian had spotted a circle of light that was growing larger by the second, but first he had to dispose of Meta Ridley. He lowered the Arwing, gradually losing altitude.

He had to be completely accurate, but either way they were as good as dead with Ridley clinging to the fuselage and the bombs behind them about to blow. He gripped the controls tightly, not daring to turn away for a split second.

The avian narrowed his eyes, stabilising the Arwing and praying it wouldn't falter.

One of Meta Ridley's paws grabbed onto the top of the port wing. Fox stamped a foot down on the monstrous wrist, but it endured the blow and the paw sent them sliding off the wing's edge. Fox hooked his arms over before they fell further.

Then they saw Meta Ridley glaring at them like a predator at its prey. His maw was slightly open, showing his gleaming fangs. Fox's grip failed, but luckily his reflector kept him from plummeting.

As quickly as they had laid eyes on him, Ridley disappeared and their vision was flooded with fiery daylight.

"YES!" Falco threw his arms up in the air when Ridley collided with the rock that was jutting out of the tunnel's edge. He clutched his chest with one hand and hugged Pikachu with the other, rousing the Pokemon from its stupor. Its ears twitched and its eyes lit up.

"PiKA!" it cried.

An unnatural rumble erupted from the floating isle they'd left behind. The vibration seemed to ripple through the fabric of space itself as the island was devoured by an immense black hole. Meta Ridley did not emerge from the carnage.

Fox fell limp, letting the reflector keep himself and Diddy pressed upside-down against the wing. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, though kept a tight grip on Diddy's wrist. The monkey's own hold did not weaken.

They were startled back to attention when the Arwing quaked again. Fox swung himself up and over the wing's edge to assess the situation. Falco was looking straight at him and shaking his head.

"Abandon ship," Falco mouthed as the Arwing decelerated. Fox got the message and shuffled over to relay instruction to the others. Falco tried to reassure Pikachu by ruffling its fur.

"We have to get off," Fox yelled over the howling of the wind. The trio stared at him like he was crazy. Samus stood up slowly, rising from her crouching position to a full, disapproving head above Fox.

Fox's ears pinned back, but he repeated Falco's command. "Abandon ship. Captain's orders."

Samus exchanged looks with the Minister and DK. They nodded. She turned back to Fox and said, "Another leap of faith can't hurt."

"I'm waterproof," the Minister cut in before anyone spoke.

Fox peered over the wing's edge and saw water below. Falco had lowered the Arwing to a much safer distance over the sea, but it was still a daunting drop.

He patted Diddy's head and said, "Just one more for today." He cracked a sad grin. Diddy chattered under his breath and settled onto the wing alongside him. Fox grabbed his hand, then turned back to Falco. He gave the avian a thumbs up, to which Falco nodded at.

"Ready?" Fox asked Diddy.

"_No_," the monkey replied with a shiver. He leaned over the edge to stare at the sea.

The Arwing shuddered. In his panic, Diddy toppled and pulled Fox along with him. The duo dropped, but before they hit the water, the vulpine initiated a Fire Fox and broke their fall. They shot across several metres, then fell with a splash. Three more splashes followed them as their comrades landed safely in the water.

Falco circled the dying Arwing above where the others had landed.

"A captain worth his salt goes down with his ship," he murmured sardonically, "but not when there's still things that must be done." His jet plane let out its final wheeze of black fumes.

Falco gathered Pikachu up in his arms, opened the cockpit and jumped. As they fell, the Arwing spiralled out of control before exploding in mid-air and sending pieces down towards the sea. The duo resurfaced beside the others as the remains of the Arwing came down in a shower around them. Falco stared around quietly at the wreckage and sighed.

"Painful loss?" Fox asked him empathetically.

The avian nodded. He turned to face the sunset, but stopped at the enormous floating black hole. He could swear his feathers were being pulled towards it.

"_The water's a little chilly,_" Diddy commented.

"Then we should get out before we all catch a cold," Minister agreed as he spotted the shoreline.

*.*.*.*.*

Falco sneezed loudly, startling the others out of their private trains of thought.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Pikachu wriggled closer to Samus and squeaked softly, though the bounty hunter didn't seem to acknowledge its presence. With her knees drawn up she stared into the light of the heatless reflector that Fox had tossed onto the ground in place of a fire; it had rained a few hours ago and was impossible to get one going.

Across from them, Diddy Kong was leaning on Fox, snoring quietly as he slept. The vulpine sat there with his arms folded, his clothes and fur still slightly damp. Donkey Kong was sitting cross-legged between him and Samus with his eyes half-shut.

The Ancient Minister had remained as still as a statue for several minutes. If not for the light shining on his metal exterior, he would have nearly melted into the still darkness beyond the reflector's range.

Without warning, he turned his gaze to the stars of the early night and scanned the sky.

"What is it?" Samus asked him, her head resting on the knees of her suit.

He looked at her with his robotic eyes before replying, "Nothing... I was just making sure."

"Of what?"

"In case a battleship happened to be flying overhead."

Falco and Fox suddenly lifted their heads.

"Does it have wings like a bat?" Falco inquired.

"And a mask-like structure on the front?" Fox followed.

The robot nodded slowly, then responded, "Have you seen it?"

"We engaged it yesterday," Fox explained. "But I lost my ship to its attacks and Falco had to make an emergency landing for repairs... obviously it didn't endure much more."

"O–Oh... I'm terribly sorry." the Minister turned his gaze away.

"So, what's your involvement?" Samus questioned.

He hesitated before saying, "I'd like to give you the short story, but what do you request?"

"Whatever will get us through to tomorrow."

Fox shifted and woke Diddy, whom became irritated. He began squawking, but DK silenced him.

"_He has something to say,_" his uncle told him.

"What is your name, anyway?" Samus asked the robot.

"I'll get to that," he replied, making sure he had everyone's attention. He whirred, then started.

"My ROB followers and I lived on the Isle of the Ancients, the floating island that was engulfed today. We relocated there years ago to live in a truce after some violent disputes on the surface."

"There were wars in this world?" Fox interrupted.

"In so-called 'pre-history', so say the settlers from the other worlds, like yourselves. There are some existing remnants –there's an abandoned fortress to the west of here."

"Go on," Samus said.

"I was the leader of the ROB civilisation. They called me the Ancient Minister. We lived on the isle, undisturbed and undiscovered until a... an otherworldly being found and enslaved us."

"_Who?_" Diddy spoke up.

"He was referred to by others as Master Hand or simply 'The Master', but I've never laid eyes on him myself. He threatened my people with death if we didn't surrender and lend our forces to his purposes. His influence reached some fiends who had journeyed from beyond the warps –he drew them into joining his army as soon as they stepped foot in this realm.

"Long story short, I was forced to become the commander of Master Hand's army. The others he recruited also became leaders and issued Master Hand's orders, one of them being swiping the battleship from a particular denizen of another world."

Silence ensued after the Minister finished as his audience turned over the facts in their minds.

"Was Ridley one of those fiends?" Samus asked.

"No, he was built. Master Hand got the blueprint for constructing him through methods I have no knowledge of."

"Do Master Hand's forces have a name?" Falco said.

"The Subspace Army," the Minister replied darkly. "Its forces emerge endlessly from the battleship."

"So you mean this Subspace Army is never-ending?" Fox said cautiously. The wind blew and he shivered. The Minister didn't reply for a moment.

"...I'm afraid so, unless their source is found and destroyed."

"So is that what we should do?" Samus asked. "Go for the root of the problem?"

"Let's go for Master Hand," Falco challenged.

"Not yet." The robot was getting annoyed. "I know none of you can possibly know what is truly happening, and neither do I. But what I do know is that there are others in this world who could use our help, and we could use theirs. We have to find them and convince them to join our cause."

"Which would be?" Samus demanded.

"Ultimately, to overpower Master Hand and thus drive his influence out of this world."

"Whom do you seek?" Fox asked.

"Others like you, those who entered this world with good intentions and faith in their skills. Some of them you may know from the Smash Brothers' Tournament."

Diddy leaped up and yelped excitedly, "_You mean people like Mario, Peach, Zelda–_"

"–Their allies as well. Sadly, those who weren't initially targets of the Subspatial assaults got caught in the crossfire. I'm hoping they'll see this through and understand who the real enemy is."

Samus shifted to lean back on one arm. "So if the Subspace Army is invading this world," she asked, "why can't its people handle this situation?" She immediately felt all eyes on her.

The Ancient Minister focused her and said, "You are new to this world, yes?"

She nodded slowly.

He huffed, but explained, "The settlements are young– they have been in existence for no more than a few decades and do not have any military forces whatsoever. They have had no need to. The ROBS and I saw them come through the warps over the years, but we kept to ourselves and didn't involve ourselves with them. They never discovered us.

"...They never will." The robot's gaze fell to the ground.

"So basically an apparently endless army is swarming into an underdeveloped world," Samus said flatly. "What are Master Hand's motives?"

"I do not know."

Samus sighed and looked away to stare into the distance.

"What are you withholding from us?" Fox questioned. "The story you've given us is too vague."

"It's enough for now," the Minister snapped suddenly, making his circuits buzz and the others jump. "Or if you do not trust me, you can find out yourself. Just wait for another day and a half and you'll get your answer.

"Or do you not like waiting?"

"I'm sure most of us hate waiting," Falco responded. "But we can't confidently act on possible lies or misinformation."

The Minister whirled on Falco. "I swear by my deceased brethren that I'm telling the truth! You saw what happened back there. Nothing I've told you contradicts anything you've seen the past two days."

Falco grunted and looked sideways at Fox, who had straightened in his sitting position.

"We'll believe all you have said if you explain one more thing," he said stiffly, glaring at the others to keep them at bay. "What was that black hole back there?"

"Those mechanisms back at the Isle were Subspace Bombs that dragged the area into Subspace when they detonated. It is a parallel realm, to which Master Hand is bound to and cannot leave. The black hole was a small pocket of that world."

"How do you know–" Samus began, but Fox interjected and held up a commanding hand.

"That was the last question and he answered it! He's the only one who has any idea what's going on, so we must listen to him."

Samus scowled, but held her tongue.

"Thank you," the Minister muttered.

"So what now?" Falco asked. "Where do we go from here?"

"Due to me formerly being in a high position of the Subspace Army, it would be best if I led the way and decided our course of action."

"You're the ringleader?" Samus spoke up.

"Unless _you'd_ like to try and scour this land for a select few individuals whom you do not yet know the existence of."

"_I know some of them,_" Diddy piped. DK clamped his hand over Diddy's mouth.

"So does anyone have any pressing objections?"

Only the night sounds whispered among themselves.

"Then we have no time to waste if we are to be prepared for the Subspace Army's next assault. Let's move."

* * *

**A/N: INFO DUMP! It's not the last one o.o**

**EarthBound Cat: Oh wow, that's awesome :)**

**RF: Thanks for dropping by, I appreciate it!**

**That poll on my profile page is going relatively well with 6 votes. There is some leaning towards one of the answers but if you're bothered, I'd like to see a few more... maybe to reach 10.**

**And any especially loyal readers might want to check out my latest Journal entry on my new deviantArt. Check out my profile for more info on that :3**


	28. Shadow Dragon

**A/N: To any new readers: apparently this thing has undergone (and hopefully is still undergoing) some sort of improvement in quality (?) as it wears on, so those with short attention spans should probably not venture further back than Chapter Ten. Maybe. If you don't mind being thrust headfirst into a warped version of SSE, that is.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Shadow Dragon**

* * *

**~*Evening of the Second Day*~**

* * *

The sunlight was retreating to give way to the stars by the time they settled down for a rest. The ocean lay on the horizon, a few hours' walking distance from their current position on the plain.

Red and Lucas climbed atop a mound of boulders to witness the arrival of night as it overtook their dusty surroundings. The three swordsmen sat down at the base of the mound, resting against the stone and letting their thoughts wander.

There was a flash, and Ivysaur emerged from its Poké Ball to curl up next to the two boys. Meta Knight's attention flickered to the source of the light for a moment. Marth tapped his foot in a random rhythm as Ike scribbled something into the dirt with Ragnell's tip.

"'We were here'?" Marth read, looking at Ike quizzically.

"The real question is 'who is we'," Ike quipped. Marth shook his head.

"Here's something with an actual purpose." He tossed something to Ike. The mercenary poked it warily, being barely able to see in the darkness.

"This bread's safe?" Ike asked him.

The Altean wasn't listening, as he had stood up to distribute more food to the others. Ike tentatively took a bite.

Meta Knight stared at his food uninterestedly, then up at the sky.

"What is it?" Marth asked him as he settled back down. The masked knight sighed before standing up and beckoning him to follow. Marth hesitated, and then stood up slowly.

"Keep them occupied," he whispered to Ike, throwing a thumb over his shoulder at Red and Lucas. Ike nodded silently and with a frown, watched the two walk away.

When Meta Knight believed they were out of the others' earshot, he halted and faced Marth expectantly through the V-shaped slit of his mask.

"I believe you wanted to discuss something," Marth said slowly, crossing his arms.

"The children," Meta Knight replied. "Why you took them under your wing so boldly."

"Do you suspect them of treachery so swiftly? They're young."

"Judging by your skill with the blade relative to your age, I have faith that you've encountered turmoil that required its refinement – I mean neither compliment nor insult. Based on that, have you considered if _they_ have experienced any trial in likeness?"

"I have made many enemies," Marth responded hotly, shifting on his feet uneasily, "but also invaluable friends on my journeys. You cannot be the judge of that because you were never there. Why do you close your heart? They have not been hostile at all."

"As it is with all, my experiences shape who I welcome and who I am wary of. In this case, looks can be deceiving – I have encountered my fair share of rivals who are more powerful than appearances warrant."

"So you do not trust them? Do you not remember what they told us of their plight? Lucas seeks out a lost friend to whom he is indebted to – he was clearly troubled when we found them! And what of Ike?"

"What of the other?" Meta Knight shot back with equal force. "He could be an agent of the Subspace Army!" The animals under his possession act upon his every command – think of how he could betray us!"

"Then why have you withheld your protests until now?" Marth's voice rose to a yell. "Why did you _save_ them?!". He cringed immediately after, dearly hoping the others had not overheard. He looked over his shoulder, then back at Meta Knight. Barely over a whisper, he continued, "Why did you not just let them fall if you were unwilling to seek their allegiance in the first place?"

Meta Knight's amber eyes nearly glowed in the darkening night. His gaze tipped to the floor before he replied, "The physics of this world would rule that choice unlawful. If I had let them fall, they would have died. Did you know that?"

Marth paled. "They would have... died?" An invisible beast clawed him in the stomach. He turned away briskly, glaring out to sea and running a hand though his hair.

"May I remind you that I gathered my information by eavesdropping while I was imprisoned on my battleship, which we have still yet to locate," Meta Knight spoke evenly. "In this world, one cannot kill another."

The Altean took a deep breath and returned to the conversation.

"Forgive me for even considering that," he apologised, nearly tripping over his words. "I-If I had known—"

"—But you did not," the masked knight interjected, "so you are forgiven."

Marth looked at Meta Knight. The yellow eyes had lost their fiery glow. "Please don't share that with them." He shook his head in a barely perceptible motion as he said, "I cannot trust you any more than I trust Lucas and Red. For all I know, this pursuit of your ship may be aimed to harm or hinder."

"The same applies to myself," Meta Knight agreed. "Our circumstances are merely fuelled by a wealth of half-answers and assumptions. We have nothing more to guide us, no solid evidence to found our motivations and prove our guilt or innocence. We know something peculiar is happening around us – the next thing to do is figure out who is on which side."

Marth nodded, then bent down and offered his hand.

"To discovering the truth," Marth asserted.

Meta Knight reached out with his own hand and they shook on it.

"To discovering what we must know, not what we desire to know," Meta Knight added.

They withdrew without protest and cast their gazes back to the rock mound.

"Will we search into the night?" Marth inquired.

"The air seeks to move me," Meta Knight replied. "I would like to keep travelling, but the others must consent."

They made their way back together, united in their uncertainty.

Ivysaur had returned to its Poké Ball and Ike was on top of the boulder when they returned. He and Red were watching as Lucas focused hard on his outstretched palm. A fireball popped to life and hovered there neatly. Ike recoiled in surprise.

Meta Knight and Marth exchanged glances.

Ike cried out and fell back slightly, but caught himself before he tumbled off the rock. Upon seeing the other two, he climbed down cautiously and made his way over to them.

"Figured out what you needed to?" he asked them.

"Nearly," Meta Knight replied. The Crimean's face fell, but Meta Knight asked, "Is it fine if we travelled a little further tonight?"

Ike thought for a moment before saying, "Anything is fine with me, though you'll have to inform Red and Lucas of that."

Marth looked at Meta Knight and pointed to Red and Lucas. The squat knight grunted in compliance and walked over to them.

Ike watched as Meta Knight passed him. He questioned Marth, "What were you talking about?"

"The… hazy nature of our situation."

"What in particular?"

Marth exhaled, and then explained, "We talked about why we let Lucas and Red – complete strangers – come along with us."

"Ah…" Ike paused in understanding. "We're all strangers – this world's a stranger." Marth nodded in agreement. "We can't put our trust in each other without keeping a wary eye on our backs, can we?"

The Altean stared at him. "That's correct."

Ike was failing to hide a smirk. "You look surprised. Don't worry, I'm not psychic." He began making his way to the others, but stopped to say over his shoulder, "Trust me."

Marth remained still before following.

"Do we have to?" he overheard Red say as strode over.

"I told you, I'm fine," Lucas told him firmly. He extinguished his fireball.

"Alright," Meta Knight interrupted as Marth stopped next to him.

"What's going on?" Marth asked.

"There's a bit of uh... sibling tension, per se," Ike informed him. "One's fussing over the other." He spun around to face the quarreling boys and said loudly, "Let him decide on his own, Red. Anyway, majority rules."

"Okay, I'm ready to go," Lucas said as he slid off the rock carefully. "Red?"

A sigh, followed by, "I'm coming." The Pokémon trainer landed on the dusty ground beside him.

Meta Knight was observing the sky again, though this time his focus wasn't wandering aimlessly.

"Do you see something?" Marth asked, moving over to stand beside the squat knight.

"Those lights are moving," came the reply. Meta Knight pointed into the distance.

Ike joined them and looked skyward as well, closely followed by Lucas and Red. The night was still young, so it was relatively easy for all of them to spot the cyan-tinted lights growing gradually larger.

"It's coming this way," Lucas commented. "What is it?"

"If I'm not mistaken, those are the exhaust flames of my battleship."

"Your battleship?" Marth wondered aloud. He'd seen those lights the previous night outside the abandoned fortress. The sight of the accompanying unnerving draconic silhouette flashed in his mind.

"Yes. Let's observe what happens."

And so they did. They waited as the stars began to bloom and the plain became shrouded in darkness. The cyan lights grew, and soon the shape of the battleship was visible against the starry backdrop.

"How convenient, it's coming this way," Red said. "What now?"

The battleship _Halberd_ hadn't yet shifted its course, and Meta Knight was confident that it wasn't going to.

"We should conceal ourselves," Meta Knight instructed the others. "I have a feeling its current captain is preparing for a landing."

"There's hardly anywhere to hide," Lucas languished.

"The rocks will do," Ike replied, gesturing to the others to move. The mercenary jogged over to crouch behind a large rock. Meta Knight was sure to keep the _Halberd_ within eyeshot and squeezed himself into a niche between two boulders. Lucas and Red climbed onto the smaller boulders, concealed by the taller adjacent ones. Marth hid next to Ike.

Wordlessly, they kept their eyes glued to the flying battleship, which was indeed approaching their position. They held their breath as the humming of the _Halberd_'s engines became audible and the battleship began to descend.

"What do we do when it lands?" Red asked Meta Knight softly through a crack between the rocks.

"Speak up. I cannot hear you over the noise."

The Pokémon trainer repeated his question, though much louder.

"Peace!" Meta Knight's yellow eyes peeked through the crack. Red put a hand to his mouth and Lucas shook his head to himself. "Bring the others."

"We're here," Ike responded, pulling Marth onto the rock.

"Good. We'll have to move swiftly if we are to board my ship unnoticed, though the cover of darkness should ease this for us. Just follow me and I'll lead you through one of the side entrances."

Lucas and Red looked at each other.

Meta Knight sighed. "If you wish, you may decide not to follow me."

"N-no," Lucas said, shaking his head quickly. "We'll come."

"And we're not backing out, either," Ike spoke up on Marth's behalf as well as his own.

"Then I must thank you. Now, look lively. On my mark, we'll move."

Meta Knight stared straight ahead and the other four waited for the command. The _Halberd_, now within a hundred metres, was lowering itself onto the ground slowly and whipping up a small dust storm as it did so. Then, the humming suddenly dropped in pitch.

"Let's go!" Meta Knight ordered, slipping out of his niche and beckoning the others quickly as he began to run across the plain.

The others charged after him, all keeping anxious eyes on the hulking battleship. They couldn't help but feel it would retreat in an instant, or unseen enemies would emerge from the darkness. The plain at this point seemed to stretch out much further than it actually was, and their steps felt smaller and smaller. Perhaps it was all an elaborate trap.

But soon, the _Halberd_'s form began to block out the sky, and they were cloaked in its foreboding shadow.

The three swordsmen quickly pressed themselves against the _Halberd_'s cool exterior plating. Red and Lucas crouched beneath its underside and kept watch for a possible ambush from the outside. Meta Knight gripped Galaxia in one hand and inched towards the nearest door, his footfalls barely audible. Marth unsheathed Falchion silently and followed Meta Knight, while Ike accompanied the two boys.

Meta Knight was one footstep away from the door. He held out his arm to stop Marth in his tracks, then he tapped the metal door with Galaxia. Nothing happened. He banged it harder, then jerked away. Two seconds later, a purple blur burst out of the door with a glowing sword in its clumsy hand.

Marth was on it in a split second, cutting it down in one slice. The Primid disintegrated into fog.

"Get back – Roaders incoming!" Meta Knight hissed to the Altean. Marth spun around and slammed himself against the Halberd's side just in time for a squad of single-wheeled vehicles to speed across the spot he'd just been standing on.

Meta Knight assisted Marth in defeating the foes. Ike stood sentry at the door and peered down the dimly lit corridor within, Ragnell raised and ready at his side.

"The coast is clear," he called to Red and Lucas. The boys scanned their surroundings warily before rushing up to the older mercenary.

The Roaders raced around the Marth and Meta Knight in erratic circles, stirring up dust. A Roader approached and Marth brought his sword down – he sliced a cloud of dirt. Meta Knight swung his sword in a deadly pattern, but he only succeeded in cutting the air in another Roader's wake. The heads of the swordsmen began to spin almost as quickly as their foes were taunting them.

Out of luck, a Roader collided with Marth's blade. Meta Knight managed to fell another. The defeated foes disintegrated into fog as the Primid had. Then, a blur obscured Meta Knight's vision.

"_Hragh_!" He was bowled over and landed several metres away, skidding painfully along the ground. His cry caught the attention of the other three. The three remaining Roaders retreated back.

"We're wasting time," Ike shouted to Marth, who was standing a distance in front of them. "Leave them!"

"They're swift, so that's impossible," the Altean replied. In the time his attention wavered, one of the Roaders screeched into high gear and shot towards him.

"Move, Marth!" Lucas yelled, heat welling up within him. He stepped to the side and cried out, "PK Fire!"

Marth threw himself to the ground as the fireball blazed past and defeated the Roader. He didn't have enough time to recover before the two remaining Roaders sped at him. Marth could only hold Falchion in front of himself defensively.

"Pardon me!"

Meta Knight burst into his field of vision and defeated the Roaders with a slash of Galaxia. The two swordsmen froze in their positions for a moment. When the last purple remnants of their enemies dissipated, Meta Knight eventually lowered his sword and Marth slowly rose to his feet.

The speeding Roaders, though no more, had taken the breath away from all five of them.

"Are you okay?" Red asked the two.

"Yeah," Marth breathed, still somewhat winded.

Ike was taking his first step onto the _Halberd_, but Meta Knight hurried over and shuffled past him.

"I'll lead," he suggested quietly.

"That might be a good idea," Ike replied. The others gathered around the doorway, waiting for Meta Knight's briefing.

"The main objective is to regain control of the bridge, which is the topmost section of the _Halberd_," Meta Knight explained. "From there, we will be able to cancel out any other operations the enemy might be allowing.

"We'll head straight for the bridge, but the path will be littered with not only traps that the Subspace Army has placed, but also those I installed prior to their invasion that were designed for other... unwanted guests. You need not worry about becoming disorientated if you raise your guard and under _all_ circumstances keep from straying. There will likely be resistance en route and when we arrive at our destination.

"Is that clear?"

He received four nods in response.

"Great. Arm yourselves and we'll advance."

A _ping_ followed by a flash heralded Squirtle's release. Three swords clinked in the darkness and Lucas revived his dormant PSI. The five warriors stepped into the Halberd one by one, the soft resonating of metal replacing the crunch of dry dirt underfoot.

Lucas poked his head out the doorway to survey the plain once more, before pulling the door shut as soundlessly as possible.

* * *

**So apparently it's referred to simply as 'Falchion'. My bad ._. I also tried correcting some other errors for this chapter onwards.**

**Misleading chapter title is midleading, but it's called 'Shadow Dragon' for a few reasons (among others). What do you make of it?**

**Hey, guys.  
Heeey****...  
****GUYS!  
****Nobody voted on my poll since the last update. If I can reach 10 (4 more) I'll be a happy camper. At the moment I'm an alright camper.**


End file.
